Conociéndote
by Paujen
Summary: Creyó que seria una misión mas junto a sus amigos , sin embargo el destino le depararía otro camino , la volvería a juntar con su amor de toda la vida , aquel renegado Uchiha. ¿Sería capaz ella de mantener las distancias? ¿Sería capaz de salvarlo de aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba ?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: Estimados lectores les traigo una entretenida historia, les advierto que en algún momento habrá Lemon por lo que al que no le guste será advertido previo al capitulo, ademas serán publicados 2 capítulos por semana siendo este el primero espero que les sea de su agrado, A LEER!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO I**

Levaban más de 6 horas caminando bajo el calor del sol, se sentía muy fatigada y agotada. Miraba de reojo a sus compañeros quienes se encontraban en similares condiciones a ella, excepto un rubio hiperactivo que desde que salieron de Konoha no hacía otra cosa que hablar y hacer bromas, quizás era una forma de distender el tenso ambiente, ¿Quién sabe?

-Naruto… ¿seguro de que no estamos perdidos?

-Sakura-chan...claro que no, según el mapa que el Hokage-sama me entrego estamos en la dirección correcta.

La peli rosada observo el pergamino que el rubio tenia colgado en su hombro derecho, el cual había sido celosamente protegido por este y suspiro con resignación, no creyendo si realmente Naruto le decía eso para subir los ánimos o realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraban.

-Naruto… mi olfato no detecta nada diferente de la tierra seca y el sudor de ustedes que apestan

Kiba Inuzuka se encontraba arriba de Akamaru, resguardando la seguridad trasera del grupo.

-JE! Que tu mal olfato no detecte ninguna aldea, no significa que no haya alguna.

Naruto giro su cabeza en busca de Kiba y le saco la lengua, haciendo que este perdiera la poca paciencia que poseía.

-¡Idiota! Admite que estamos perdidos dando vueltas en círculos sin rumbo.

-Que no estamos perdidos… ¿podrían confiar un poco en mí?

-Na...Naruto-kun…yo…yo si confió…en ti.

Hinata se había mantenido en silencio durante buena parte de la caminata y decidió manifestar su apoyo a Naruto, como era de esperarse.

-Ya chicos…que fastidio es esto, tranquilos, el sexto fue muy claro con sus instrucciones, solo debemos llegar a los límites de la Aldea oculta de la Lluvia y la Arena, ahí nos estará esperando Gai-sensei con Gaara, a quienes les debemos entregar aquella caja negra y listo.

Shikamaru caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca y con aires de indiferencia, estaba cansado de escuchar los reclamos de Kiba hacia Naruto y de las quejas de Choji acerca de que debía comer cada 30 minutos para poder seguir.

-Lo que no comprendo…es…si es una misión tan sencilla… ¿Por qué el Hokage-sama nos involucró a todos?

Ino Yamanaka observo a Shikamaru para que este le respondiera aquella inquietud que llevaba rondando su cabeza desde hace un buen rato, acaso Kakashi-sama Les estaba ocultando alguna información? O ¿quizás solo se las había entregado a Naruto y a Shikamaru?

-Ya se los dije… lo único que el sexto me informo es que debemos entregar aquella caja negra que lleva Sai oculta en sus lienzos para pintar, a Gai-sensei y Gaara, una vez realizado esto nos devolvemos todos a Konoha.

-Pero Shikamaru...Ino-chan tiene razón…es una misión para un simple genin...Creo que no era necesario involucrarnos a todos…además el Hokage-sama interrumpió mi entrenamiento de 500 sentadillas.

Rock lee se mantenía de buen humor pese a que su duro entrenamiento había sido interrumpido para realizar esta misión, la emoción de encontrarse con Gai-sensei después de 3 meses desde que este salió de Konoha lo mantenía imperturbable.

Después de haber caminado por 3 horas más, lograron divisar el inicio de un bosque, que contrastaba notoriamente con el desierto en el que se encontraban.

-Bien…creo que podremos acampar en aquel bosque, ya está oscureciendo y debemos reponer energías.

Naruto tras decir aquello, salió disparado hacia la frondosa naturaleza que observaban, desde que salieron de Konoha el calor los había acompañado durante todo el día y peor era adentrarse en el desierto, por lo que para el Jinchuriki divisar aquel bosque había sido como encontrar oro puro. Todos hicieron la misma acción que Naruto, para luego armar un pequeño campamento entremedio de los árboles. Las Kunoichis buscaron algún río o lago cerca para poder asearse y reponer las cantimploras de agua, encontrando un pequeño riachuelo no muy alejado del campamento.

-Chi...Chicas…seguras...que… ¿está bien?

Hinata siendo la más tímida del grupo, no se le hacía gracia tener que bañarse en medio de un bosque oscuro, sin saber si las fueran a espiar los chicos o peor algún asesino oculto.

-Hinata... tranquila…para que estés más segura... ¿por qué no usas tu Byakugan para vigilar?

Tenten fue la primera en desvestirse e introducirse en el riachuelo, el agua estaba muy helada pero para su piel ya quemada por el sol era un completo alivio.

Estuvieron un buen rato metidas en el agua, en silencio ya que se encontraban bastante cansadas del largo día que tuvieron como para entablar alguna conversación y por otro lado mantenían sus sentidos alerta por si alguien se acercaba.

-Karin… ¿Sientes la presencia de algún chakra?

-No...Sasuke me has preguntado eso muchas veces ¿puedes decirnos a donde rayos nos dirigimos?

El peli negro ignoro por completo a su acompañante, ya que se encontraba más hastiado de lo normal, aquella mujer lo irritaba y sacaba de quicio, si no fuera porque le era útil ya se habría desecho de ella.

Desde hace un tiempo atrás había recibido una información que Suigetsu obtuvo en un pueblo cercano a la aldea oculta de la lluvia de que los miembros de Konoha habían descubierto la ubicación exacta de Madara Uchiha y poseían un mapa en donde salía aquella preciada información, por lo que decidió dirigirse hacia los límites de la Aldea oculta de la lluvia y la Arena en busca de aquel supuesto mapa.

-Sasuke…no ¿crees que es necesario descansar?

Suigetsu se encontraba deshidratado de tanta caminata bajo aquel ardiente sol, al ser su cuerpo más de agua que de otra cosa, necesitaba un buen descanso bajo algún árbol e ingerir toneladas de agua, si seguían en ese ritmo dudaba en llegar con vida al anochecer.

\- Sasuke-kun...Creo que Suigetsu tiene razón…si seguimos a este ritmo ninguno de nosotros podrá dar un paso más.

Jugo quien era el único del cuarteto que no mostraba fatiga ni cansancio, decidió interferir por su compañero albino al verlo tan sofocado y decaído.

-No… primero encontraremos a los shinobis de Konoha.

-Vamos Sasuke…solo será un momento...necesito descansar un poco.

-¡ya escuchaste a Sasuke! Primero los shinobis de Konoha y luego podrás descansar holgazán.

Karin observo con reprobación a su compañero Suigetsu, para luego seguir caminando al lado de Sasuke.

-pero que molesta eres Karin… ¿acaso no tienes piedad? Todo porque te gusta Sasuke le haces caso en todo.

Karin al escuchar el ácido comentario de su compañero miro asustada al Uchiha en busca de alguna reacción por los dichos de Suigetsu pero lo único que observo fue la impenetrable mirada de este hacia el frente , como si no hubiera escuchado nada , ignorándolos completamente. Esta iba a reclamarle su falta de interés por sus sentimientos, sin embargo el peli negro de un momento a otro activo su Sharingan y Rinegan.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

Jugo quien era el que iba detrás de los 3, se detuvo en seco observando a su alrededor para distinguir que era lo que había alterado al Uchiha.

-Siento el chakra de muchas personas… no muy lejos de aquí.

Karin apunto con su dedo hacia donde sentía los chakras de aquellos individuos, como ya estaba entrando la noche la visibilidad no era mucha y solo se veía desierto y tierra.

-¿Estas segura? Yo no veo nada.

Suigetsu tras preguntarle aquello a Karin, achico sus ojos para lograr distinguir algún signo de vida en aquel lugar tan desolado.

-¿algun chakra que ya conozcas?

-Si…Sasuke.

-¿Naruto y compañía?

Karin no respondió ante la pregunta del peli negro, sabía que este ya había distinguido al Jinchuriki de las 9 colas y por eso había activado sus poderes oculares, sin embargo ella distinguía perfectamente nueve conocidos chacras más.

-Es muy probable que el Hokage de Konoha les haya entregado a Naruto y los demás la ubicación exacta de Madara…por lo que iremos hacia ellos y lo averiguaremos.

Sasuke observo a sus compañeros y sin decir más se dirigió a toda velocidad en dirección hacia donde Karin les había señalado, el resto del equipo no espero más y lo siguieron.

Las chicas ya estaban terminando su baño, se empezaban a vestir cuando Hinata mediante su Byakugan detecto la presencia de 4 individuos dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ellos, sin embargo antes de dar alerta al resto de sus compañeras, Naruto hizo acto de presencia con los demás.

-Alguien se nos acerca…estén preparados muchachos.

Shikamaru tras advertir a sus compañeros se quedó atento mirando la copa de los arboles por si lograba distinguir quienes eran los intrusos. Sakura pego un brinco al percatarse de que aún no se encontraba completamente vestida, se colocó su camiseta negra lo más rápido que pudo sin alcanzar a colocarse su chaqueta verde de Shinobi, observo atenta entre medio del bosque, casi lograba sentir la presencia de los intrusos. Cada uno de los Shinobis de Konoha adoptaron actitudes de defensa, esperando a que los extraños aparecieran, nadie emitía un solo ruido, esperando, hasta que Hinata rompió ese silencio.

-Es…es...Sasuke-kun y sus compañeros… vienen. ..En dirección al este hacia nosotros.

Naruto activo el chakra del Kyubi, colocándose completamente dorado y las franjas negras aparecieron en su cuerpo.

-Déjenme al idiota de Sasuke a mi… ustedes traten de inmovilizar al resto.

Naruto tras decir aquello, aparecieron por entre medio de los arboles el Peli negro Uchiha y su equipo. Hubo minutos tensos de silencio, Shikamaru sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, Ino observo atenta a Sasuke desde que este había luchado en conjunto con ellos en la 4 gran Guerra no lo había vuelto a ver y debía admitir que se encontraba en mejor forma que aquella vez.

Nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo, el aire se cortaba con el fino filo de una espada, había un ambiente tenso.

-ya no saludan… a un viejo compañero.

El peli negro dirigió su mirada a cada uno de los presentes, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía desde la cuarta Guerra Ninja, de eso ya habían pasado 2 años, en los que no lograron derrotar a Madara Uchiha pero lo dejaron al borde la muerte, este logro ocultarse y desaparecer prácticamente de la faz de la tierra, siendo buscado aun por las 5 naciones, sin embargo después de esto Sasuke se volvió a alejar de Konoha amenazando a dicha aldea que la destruiría, volviendo a ser un ninja renegado y buscado por los demás Kages.

-No seas imbécil Sasuke… no vinimos a tomar el té, ahora dinos ¡¿Que rayos estás haciendo aquí?!

El rubio se estaba exaltando con la actitud tan arrogante del que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo, Sasuke siempre lograba alterarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas con su tan inexpresiva presencia.

-Me entere de que tienen información acerca de Madara Uchiha y…como veras pase a averiguar.

El Uchiha miro desafiante a Naruto, levanto la barbilla con orgullo, luego paseo su mirada por el resto de los presentes, tratando de averiguar quien pudiese de ellos saber dónde se encontraba Madara Uchiha. Sabía que Kakashi no iba a decirles tal información a todos por si eran capturados corría menos peligro de que se divulgara aquello. Se detuvo en aquel escuálido muchacho paliducho que lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Sai? No recordaba muy bien su nombre le llamo la atención que llevara un pergamino tan grande en su espalda, los distinguía muy bien eran aquellos papeles en donde se podían guardar armas mediante un sello, un lugar perfecto para esconder un mapa… ¿Quizás? Luego poso sus ojos por el resto, se veían más fuertes que antes, más grandes y maduros. Se detuvo por una fracción de segundos en Sakura, quien lo miraba muy desafiante algo que lo extraño un poco ya que esta siempre confeso su amor hacia él y ver aquellos ojos verdes con rencor lo desconcertó un poco, pero este no era el momento para sentimentalismos.

Sin previo aviso activo su chidori y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia Sai.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Sakura no paso por alto la mirada extraña que el Uchiha le dirigió, la observo ¿confundido? En un principio creyó que era parte de su imaginación pero aquellas milésimas de segundos que Sasuke la observo supo que no, que este si estaba mirándola con algo más que su característica frialdad, para luego ver como un rayo azul cruzaba por delante de Naruto y en fracción de segundos golpeaba a Sai, quien pego un quejido casi agónico agarrándose el hombro izquierdo por donde le fue arrebatado el pergamino por Sasuke.

Se demoraron un par de minutos en reaccionar, había sido todo muy rápido. La velocidad en que Sasuke ataco a Sai con su chidori los dejos perplejos, incluso a Naruto quien fue el primero en dirigirse hacia el Uchiha.

Detrás de los arboles apareció Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu quienes se colocaron en posiciones de defensa entremedio de los shinobis de Konoha. Ino corrió desesperada al lado de Sai al ver que este no se movía después de dar aquel grito agónico, le observo su hombro el cual estaba destrozado, tenía marcas de quemaduras por el chidori. Shikamaru, junto con Rock-lee y Choji estaban luchando contra Jugo, mientras que Hinata, Tenten y Kiba contra Karin. Sakura corrió detrás de Naruto, quien iba persiguiendo por entremedio de los arboles a Sasuke, para poder arrebatarle el pergamino. Llegaron nuevamente al desierto, el Uchiha se detuvo, miro por encima de su hombro y observo que Naruto le seguía los pasos, se cruzó el pergamino en su espalda y desenvaino su espada, observando a su contrincante, quedando de frente. Sin pensarlo más se abalanzo hacia el Jinchuriki, este muy ágilmente esquivo sus golpes hasta que la espada salió disparada hacia un par de metros de ellos, producto de una patada que Naruto logro darle a Sasuke en su brazo. Sakura llego en ese momento, su corazón latía muy acelerado producto de la loca carrera que hizo siguiendo al Uzumaki y su estómago se contrajo al verlos enfrentarse una vez más. Los miraba a los dos, cada uno concentrado en su oponente, como si ambos fueran cazadores y la presa a la vez. Naruto empezó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha, en forma de esfera celeste mientras que Sasuke en su mano izquierda activo el chidori. La magnitud de aquellos chacras era increíble y dedujo que si acertaban el golpe saldrían gravemente heridos o...Muertos. Ese pensamiento hizo que lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos y sintiera como si fuera un Deja vu aquella escena, como si aún tuvieran 13 años cuando se enfrentaron en la azotea del Hospital de Konoha y si no hubiera sido por Kakashi-sensei que los detuvo estos habrían terminado mal muy mal, sin embargo ahora no estaba aquel Jonin para detenerlos, solo ella…. Sakura Haruno.

Naruto junto casi todo su chakra en el rasen shuriken, siendo demasiado grande como para que un simple mortal lo mantuviera como lo hacia él, mientras que Sasuke hacia aumentar cada vez más su chidori y el ruido que este producía se estaba haciendo insoportable, en extrema coordinación se abalanzaron, cada uno con la intención de aniquilar a su contrincante. Sakura no lo pensó más y corrió gritando a todo pulmón que se detuvieran, sin embargo su intervención fue muy tarde, quedando está en medio de sus dos compañeros de equipo, pudo sentir como el rasen shuriken de Naruto le quemaba la piel y el chidori de Sasuke le daba golpes de corriente. El peli negro gracias a sus poderes oculares pudo detener un poco el impacto del choque de sus poderes en contra de Sakura. Estaba tan concentrado en aniquilar a Naruto que no percibió a la peli rosada , hasta que esta grito en medio de los dos que se detuvieran , pero era tarde ya no alcanzaba a detener el ataque por lo que la tomo con su mano derecha del brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho , su chidori aun así le hizo daño a Sakura y choco con el rasen churiken de Naruto ,produciendo una explosión digna de Dioses, salieron los 3 disparados , Naruto en dirección opuesta de Sasuke y Sakura , mientras que el Uchiha aprisiono con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de la peli rosada , para poder amortiguar el golpe que se les avecinaba.

No sabía cuantos segundos, horas o días llevaba inconsciente, le molestaba enormemente su cuerpo, lo sentía tan pesado, adolorido y el brazo izquierdo le ardía. Intento abrir los ojos, pero tenía los párpados muy pesados, apenas logrando una pequeña apertura ocular, sin distinguir donde se encontraba, estaba todo muy oscuro. Pretendió incorporarse pero le fue imposible, por lo que se concentró en mirar la habitación en donde estaba acostada. Las paredes tenían unos dibujos extraños, era un cuarto pequeño y como único mueble presente en este era la cama en la que se encontraba, había una pequeña vela encendida en el suelo y nada más.

-¿Don…de…estoy?

Pregunto más por inercia que esperando alguna respuesta, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar.

-En una de mis guaridas. ..Desde este momento eres mi prisionera Sakura.

Desde el rincón de aquella estrecha habitación, en donde la escasa luz de la vela iluminaba, Sasuke Uchiha se levantó del suelo y camino con su imponente altura hacia la cama en donde se encontraba Sakura.

-si intentas escapar…te asesinare.

Diciendo esto se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave y escuchando desde afuera el llanto de la que alguna vez fue su compañera.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: ESTIMADOS LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO :),SE AGRADECE QUIENES LEYERON EL PRIMERO, SUS REWIES Y SIN ABURRIRLOS MÁS LOS INVITO A LEER!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO II**

Su estricto entrenamiento era sagrado para él, casi como un ritual. Sus compañeros sabían que no podían interrumpirlo por nada del mundo, sin embargo ahí estaba Karin fastidiándolo como siempre. Intento ignorarla mientras practicaba taijutsu, pero los gritos que esta le estaba dirigiendo fueron suficientes para que no le quedara más paciencia y en un rápido movimiento se encontrara en frente de la pelirroja, sosteniéndola del cuello de su camisa haciendo que se levantase unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Qué parte de que me dejes entrenar no entiendes…Karin?

La joven no mostró miedo en la reacción del Uchiha, estaba hace más de 30 minutos intentando llamar su atención, quería hablar un asunto muy importante para ella y este ni siquiera había sido capaz de interrumpir su estúpido entrenamiento, por lo que cuando se dirigió como un rayo hacia ella y la levanto de aquella manera del suelo la hizo sentir emocionada e incluso excitada por tal agresiva acción.

-Solo dime... ¡¿POR QUÉ ESA CHICA DE KONOHA SE TIENE QUE QUEDAR CON NOSOTROS?!

Sasuke al escuchar esa interrogante la soltó sin delicadeza haciendo que Karin cayese sentada en sus nalgas, ignorándola como siempre solía hacer.

-Si no me respondes no pienses que la ayudare a recuperarse, vi sus heridas y estoy segura que no sobrevivirá más de los dos penosos días que lleva inconsciente y ¡ ni se te ocurra prestarle mi ropa!

El Uchiha se apartó de la muchacha, adentrándose en uno de los 4 pasillos que daban hacia la zona de entrenamiento, necesitaba un baño para asearse, pensar bien las cosas y alejarse de Karin antes de seguir haciéndole caso a sus instintos asesinos.

-Escucha Karin…apenas se despierte Sakura la ayudaras, de lo contrario puedes despedirte de seguir siendo un miembro de mi equipo... ¿Entendido?

La pelirroja se levantó del suelo, echando chispas por los ojos. Miro a Sasuke desparecer por el pasillo en el que se había adentrado, dejándola sola con su rabia. No comprendía ¿Por qué habían tomado un prisionero? ¿Por qué tenía que ser una chica? ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas atribuciones y atenciones Sasuke para con ella? .Tenia tantas dudas en su cabeza y para su desgracia sabía que jamás le sacaría una sola palabra al Uchiha.

Después de haberse duchado, se dirigió a torso desnudo hacia la que era su habitación en busca de un kimono limpio, topándose con Jugo quien salía de su recamara.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-igual…le limpie las heridas de los brazos, me atreví a colocarle uno de tus kimonos, espero que no te moleste ya que Karin se opuso a prestarle algo de ropa a la chica y las mías le quedarían demasiado grandes y no podemos seguir manteniéndola con la ropa rasgada.

-Está bien.

No le hizo mucha gracia a Sasuke que Sakura ocupara sus ropas, ya que todas se encontraban con el emblema de su clan grabado en la parte posterior de estas y los únicos dignos de portarlo eran los Uchihas de sangre y sus conyugues, frunció el ceño ante ese último pensamiento.

-Sasuke…la chica ha tenido delirios y menciono algo de que era prisionera... ¿Es cierto?

-Eso Jugo no es asunto tuyo, ahora ve con los demás estaré en mi cuarto.

Sin ninguna otra palabra el pelinegro ingreso a su habitación en donde se encontraba inconsciente Sakura. Jugo por su parte suspiro pesadamente, de todas las batallas en las que había estado junto a Sasuke jamás habían tomado a alguien como prisionero y la respuesta del Uchiha no hizo otra cosa que confirmarle que aquella agónica muchacha la tenía retenida a la fuerza.

Se dirigió en silencio hacia una pequeña cómoda que había en el fondo de su habitación, saco un kimono blanco y limpio, se disponía a colocárselo cuando sintió toser a Sakura, dejándolo a un lado y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Estaba muy pálida y su frente perlada en sudor, observo el vendaje que Jugo le había colocado en la sien donde tenía una quemadura, no se veía bien.

-Sakura.

Se sentó a un costado de ella, hundiendo la cama. La llamo intentando traerla de vuelta sin éxito, la muchacha ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Se sintió miserable al recordar que el día anterior la joven había tenido un pequeño momento de lucidez y él lo único que hizo fue decirle que era su prisionera, siendo que podía morir en cualquier momento y Karin no era capaz de ayudarla, pero esto no se quedaría así la traería a la fuerza y si tenía que desterrarla del equipo lo haría, no dejaría morir a Sakura.

Arrastro a la pelirroja por el pasillo que estaba iluminado por las antorchas puestas en las paredes. Esta gritaba y pataleaba, no la obligarían a ayudar a aquella mujer, le daba lo mismo si se moría o vivía no era su asunto.

-SUELTAME SASUKE YA TE DIJE QUE NO LA AYUDARIA, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y con fuerza tiro contra la pared a Karin, dejándola entre medio de él y el concreto. Esta se sonrojo completamente, jamás imagino tener a Sasuke tan cerca de ella y como única prenda que lo cubría era un pantalón azul oscuro. Por su parte el Uchiha sabía de los sentimientos que le provocaba a Karin, por lo que amenazarla de esta forma quizás la haría cambiar de opinión y de una maldita vez ayudara a Sakura, acerco su cara hacia el odio de la pelirroja y con su mano derecha aprisiono de manera sutil el cuello de esta.

-Karin…tienes 3 segundos...para entrar en mi habitación y hacer que Sakura vuelva en sí...de lo contrario…date por muerta.

Dicho aquello la soltó y se alejó de ella, abriéndole el paso para que entrara en su cuarto y realizara lo que él le estaba pidiendo.

Tras varios eternos minutos de espera, Sasuke se decidió a ingresar en su recamara, encontrándose a Karin dándole un vaso de agua a Sakura quien estaba incorporada en la cama, esta al verlo entrar semi desnudo se sonrojo y en fracción de segundos se colocó a la defensiva, saltando de la cama y tomando a Karin como rehén, colocándole un Kunai en el cuello el cual había dejado oculto debajo de su almohada.

-Déjame salir o la mato.

-Hazlo…mátala de aquí no saldrás.

Sasuke la observo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, se dirigió hacia el kimono que hace un buen rato debió colocarse, acomodándose las ropas .Miro nuevamente a Sakura quien empezó a ponerse pálida , al parecer estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

-Idiota… como se te ¡ocurre regalar mi vida!

Karin estaba más que enojada por aquella situación, como se atrevía el maldito de Sasuke a entregarla como si nada, como si no le importara lo que la Kunoichi pudiera hacerle.

-Sakura...a ese ritmo...no llegaras ni a salir de la habitación.

-Prefiero morir que ser tu prisionera.

Aquellas palabras lo descolocaron un poco, ¿tanto odio le tenía? Que prefería morir antes de quedarse ahí, ¿en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado?, en otra época Sakura habría deseado quedarse a su lado, pero ahora al parecer ya no era así.

Escuchaba como los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más lentos, estaba perdiendo fuerza, lo sentía, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle y sintió un sudor frio en la cara, aun así observo desafiante a Sasuke y clavo el kunai en el cuello de Karin, haciéndole un pequeño corte que empezó a sangrar a modo de amenaza, sin embargo en ese momento su fuerza la abandono y soltó a la pelirroja dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar.

-Pero que mujer más estúpida, no vez que te acabo de salvar de una muerte segura y aún no te recuperas por completo, Enserio Sasuke ¿esta mujer se tiene que quedar con nosotros?

-Karin sal de mi habitación.

-¿Qué?.. ni loca…además ¿Por qué ella está usando tus ropas?

La pelirroja apunto las ropas de Sakura, mas enojada que antes, salvar a aquella muchacha había sido odioso para ella pero que esta usara la ropa de su Sasuke era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso.

-¡QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ!

Sasuke tomo a Karin del brazo y sin delicadeza la saco de su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, luego se acercó a Sakura quien comenzaba a respirar muy agitada.

-¿Por...q...Qué me...haces...Esto...?

La Haruno levanto su vista hacia Sasuke, quien no se inmuto en ayudarla a ponerse de pie, solo la observaba con aquellos gélidos ojos oscuros.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar escapar, ahora descansa.

Dicho aquello el Uchiha abandono su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, luego se dirigió hacia el comedor en donde suponía que se encontraría el resto del equipo.

Jugo y Suigetsu estaban comiendo sentados uno junto al otro hastiados de escuchar los berrinches de su compañera Karin, quien había llegado al comedor con la cara roja e insultando a Sasuke. Al ver que ninguno de los dos la tomo en cuenta se fue hacia su habitación.

El Uchiha hizo su acto de presencia en el recinto, sus dos compañeros levantaron la vista de sus platos hacia el esperando alguna explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Iré al pueblo más cercano por provisiones, tienen prohibido dirigirle la palabra a Sakura, Jugo quedas a cargo de ella por si necesita algo... ¿Entendido?

-Si Sasuke.

El peli negro le entregó las llaves de la habitación y se retiró por el mismo pasillo por el cual ingreso.

Jugo le preparo la cena a Sakura, dos días inconsciente debiese estar muriendo de hambre y aprovecharía de curarle sus heridas.

Cuando entro en la habitación de Sasuke, se topó con una desoladora imagen. En la esquina opuesta en donde se encontraba la cama estaba Sakura , sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus rodillas llorando.

-Señorita...le traigo algo de comer.

Esta apenas levanto su cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y su bello rostro estaba pálido, muy pálido.

-No tengo hambre, oiga...déjeme salir por. ..Favor.

-Lo siento no puedo...Sasuke-kun nos prohibió incluso que le dirigiéramos la palabra.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos quiere ese imbécil que no me deja ir? ¿Cuantos prisioneros más tienen?

-La verdad...es que a ninguno...usted es la primera, jamás he entendido las acciones de Sasuke-kun...pero debe de tener un motivo muy grande para retenerla, vamos señorita venga y coma, Sasuke no le hará daño…no es un mal hombre.

Sakura se le desencajo la mirada con el ultimo comentario que realizo el colorín. Como no iba a ser una mal tipo si hirió de gravedad a Sai, la tenía secuestrada y quien sabía que otras malas intenciones tendría.

-Señorita...venga...le curare las heridas.

-No gracias, soy un ninja médico, puedo tratarme sola ahora ve donde Sasuke y dile que quiero hablar con él.

La peli rosada se levantó apenas del suelo, las piernas aun le temblaban, sacudió el kimono blanco que traía puesto y con orgullo levanto su rostro, se sentía débil y mareada pero no dejaría que los compañeros del Uchiha la vieran así.

Después de aquella terrible explosión, una luz cegadora invadió el perímetro en donde estos se encontraban luchando, todos sintieron un zumbido en los odios y después de eso silencio. Habían estado 2 días en aquel bosque, intento encontrarla con la esperanza de que durante la explosión la joven haya salido expulsada lejos del lugar, sin embargo como único rastro de ella que poseían era su chaqueta verde de Shinobi. Los ánimos entre el grupo estaban por el suelo, una vez más el que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo era el causante de aquel dolor.

Gaara y Gai-sensei se les unieron al día siguiente, al ver que no llegaron a la hora acordada con el pergamino que contenía la ubicación de Madara Uchiha, decidieron salir a buscarlos, topándose con la escena de Sai mal herido, Sakura desaparecida y el pergamino destruido.

-Chicos creo que ya es hora de volver, es evidente que Sakura no está aquí, es muy seguro que Sasuke se la haya llevado, mejor regremos a Konoha y hablemos con el sexto.

-¡NO! No nos iremos sin Sakura, Shikamaru.

-Naruto cálmate, necesitamos un plan para encontrarla y dando vueltas aquí en el bosque solo nos hace perder tiempo.

-Devolvámonos…Sai necesita atención médica y a mí ya no me queda chakra para ayudarlo.

Ino no se había movido del lado del pálido shinobi desde que Sasuke lo ataco, utilizando todos sus conocimientos en jutsus médicos pero era tan grave la herida que poseía en el hombro que no lograba curarla por lo que necesitarían de la ayuda de Tsunade-sama de manera urgente.

Así retornaron el regreso a Konoha, siendo adelantados por Naruto quien se encontraba desesperado al no saber nada del paradero de su amiga Sakura. Una vez llegados a la aldea, el hiperactivo rubio se dirigió hacia la oficina del Hokage gritando y haciendo escándalo para que este lo atendiera. Como era de esperarse Kakashi-sensei lo recibió con toda la pacificad que lo caracterizaba.

-¡¿USTED SABIA ALGO?! ¿SABIA QUE NOS PODIAMOS ENCONTRAR CON SASUKE?

-Hola Naruto... ¿cómo estás?

El Hokage miro con algo de fastidio al Jinchuriky, los reclamos y reproches que hacia le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza, en ese momento ingreso Shikamaru a la oficina, sabía que Kakashi-sensei necesitaría de su ayuda para controlar a Naruto.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama, esto es un real fastidio. Disculpe la imprudencia de Naruto.

-Tranquilo Shikamaru, sabía que esto podía suceder.

-¡ENTONCES RECONOCE QUE SASUKE ESTABA INVOLUCRADO EN ESTO Y QUE NOS PODIA ATACAR!

-No Naruto, dije que podía suceder. Cuando recibimos la información del paradero de Madara Uchiha por parte del equipo ANBU, estos nos habían advertido que en el pueblo de la Aldea oculta del sonido, de donde habían logrado conseguir aquella preciada información, habían visualizado a uno de los compañeros de Sasuke… ¿Suigetsu? Creo que así se llama, por lo que no podía enviar el papiro con unos simples gennin teniendo en cuenta de que Sasuke pudiese aparecer.

-Se llevó a Sakura Kakashi-sensei….se interpuso entremedio de mí y Sasuke para evitar que nos atacáramos y...y…

Naruto bajo la voz a medida de que hablaba quedándose por completo en silencio, agachando la mirada. Se encontraba avergonzado, no estaba muy seguro de que si su Rasen Shuriken le había dado a Sakura y era eso lo que lo tenía más preocupado de saberla herida en manos de Sasuke.

-Tranquilo Naruto, encontraremos a Sakura y enjuiciaremos a Sasuke Uchiha.

Tras decir aquello el rubio levanto su mirada, demostrando la nostalgia de aquellas palabras quería encontrar a Sakura pero no quería perder a su mejor amigo Sasuke, luego miro a Shikamaru quien solo suspiro con resignación.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos días o semanas habían transcurrido desde que el Uchiha la tenía prisionera, como única visita que recibía era a Jugo, quien se había ganado su cariño al ser tan atento y cortes con ella, ya que le llevaba las comidas, la ayudaba con sus vendajes y le entregaba los kimonos de Sasuke limpios, de este último no había sabido nada, el colorín no revelaba ningún detalle o información de los planes del pelinegro.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama, que ahora estaba en conocimiento era la habitación de Sasuke. Intento peinarse con los dedos, mientras pensaba en cómo salir de ahí. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Hola Jugo….

Enmudeció al instante al ver que en la entrada de la recamara no se encontraba Jugo sino más bien Sasuke. Ingreso a la habitación y cerró la puerta. La observo desafiante, sin expresión alguna, analizándola. Estaba más delgada, tenía el pelo enmarañado y sus kimonos le quedaban más grandes que cuando la trajo a su guarida.

-levántate...Vamos a salir.

La joven no movió ni un solo músculo, después de muchos días sin verlo, sin saber de él, de que pasaría con ella, este se aparecía en su habitación y la ¿invitaba a salir? , ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loco?

-levántate he dicho.

-No iré a ningún sitio, si no me explicas que es lo que estas tramando.

-que molesta eres.

El ambiente se estaba cargando de tensión. Ambos se miraban desafiantes y con la barbilla alzadas. Sasuke estaba perdiendo su paciencia con la joven , ya le era desagradable tenerla alojada en su recamara ,prestarle sus ropas y tener que preocuparse de que no muriera y peor era la situación que ella no ponía nada de su parte por colaborar, Sakura en cambio tenía miedo , quería salir corriendo de ese asfixiante lugar , la habitación no era muy grande y poseía como única iluminación 2 antorchas al costado de la puerta , extrañaba a sus amigos y familia, quería regresar cuanto antes a Konoha.

-Saldrás con Jugo, si intentas escapar o hacer algo estúpido, lo lamentaras.

Tras decir aquello se retiró de la habitación dejando sola, a este ritmo nunca más vería la luz del Sol y mucho menos regresaría a Konoha.

Caminaba atada de manos al costado del colorín, entre medio de los árboles. Debía ser muy avanzada la noche ya que la luna la tenía por sobre su cabeza y el cielo estaba muy oscuro, se avecinaba una tormenta pensó. Jugo la guiaba sin detenerse ni vacilar, por lo que la joven dedujo que conocía a la perfección el camino hacia donde fuera que se dirigieran. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo, y la humedad se empezaba a hacer presente en el ambiente.

-Bien llegamos, Sasuke-kun me ordeno que le diera esta bolsa y que si intentaba escapar la tendría que llevar amarrada de vuelta de manos y pies.

El hombre le entrego una bolsa de género a la peli rosada, le desato sus manos en las cuales quedaron visibles las marcas de las cuerdas. Sakura lo observo sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía.

-Sasuke-kun le trajo ropas nuevas, así que puede tomar un baño en la cascada cuando esté lista me grita y nos devolvemos .Por favor señorita no intente escapar.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que Jugo le decía, ¿el Uchiha se había tomado tales molestias para con ella? Cuando siempre la desprecio e ignoro desde que era una niña y ahora resulta que le compra ropa y se preocupa de que este limpia.

La joven le iba a preguntar algo a Jugo pero cuando se percató este había desaparecido, dejándola aparentemente sola para que tuviera privacidad en su baño. Se sumergió en las frías aguas, la cascada le hacia una especie de masaje a su menudo cuerpo. Observo en silencio el lugar, parecía estar sola, no sentía la presencia de nadie más, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Se colocó las ropas que Sasuke le había regalado, debía admitir que si bien no tenía muy buen gusto en elegir ropa de mujer al menos era cómoda y de su talla. Tomo aire y salió disparada en dirección opuesta por donde habían llegado, internándose en el bosque, corría con todas sus fuerzas, para cuando Jugo se diera cuenta de su ausencia esta ya habría sacado bastante ventaja. Salto ágilmente un tronco caído, sintió el cielo sonar, un relámpago pensó, miro hacia arriba y la lluvia estaba por caer, eso no la detendría en su loca carrera por el bosque. Calculaba que habían pasado unos 10 minutos corriendo y nadie la perseguía, sonrió, sin embargo no tenía en cuenta de que se encontraba sola en medio de un bosque desconocido para ella. Empezó a aminorar el paso , debía reponer energías cuando de repente sintió unas ramas quebrarse , sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, cada vez más cerca de ella .Se escondió detrás de un arbusto y sintió en su nuca el aliento del animal, era un enorme oso buscando comida . Mierda pensó, lo que le faltaba, sin ninguna arma con la que defenderse, tendría que pensar en algo y rápido. Observo un par de metros de ella había un trozo de rama con punta, le podría servir para ahuyentarlo. Se agacho lo que más pudo y se arrastró para alcanzar lo que sería su arma, sin embargo la lluvia comenzó a caer y con esto un rayo cayó muy cerca de ella lo que la hizo pegar un grito delatándose delante del animal. Este olfateo el aire y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su víctima, se abalanzo y la ataco. Su mirada fue de pánico al notar que el oso le iba a pegar, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y dio una corta plegaria a kami para que su muerte fuera rápida y sin dolor, espero y espero sentir el dolor y las garras del oso sobre su piel, pero eso nunca sucedió. Se incorporó del suelo rápidamente y no dio crédito a lo que veía.

-Sa...su...ke

Se llevó una mano a la boca de la impresión, el peli negro había desenvainado su espada y se enfrentaba al tremendo animal, saltaba ágilmente de un lado a otro, moviendo el filo de su arma. El oso no lograba asestarle un golpe por lo que irritado se dirigió a toda carrera hacia Sakura, quien no había logrado mover un músculo. Sasuke al notar aquella acción del oso, tomo impulso y salto quedando en la espalda de este, enterrándole su espada completamente al animal .Cayeron a los pies de Sakura quien no paraba de temblar observando la escena.

-Te dije que no escaparas.

El Uchiha extrajo su espada y la coloco en su funda, estaba muy molesto con toda esta situación, tener que ir detrás de Sakura y luchar contra un oso por culpa de ella lo había puesto de muy mal humor.

-Déjame ir por favor...Sasuke-kun…

-A partir de este momento estarás a mi lado las 24 horas del día y si vuelves a intentar escapar te despedirás de este mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: hola les traigo el 3 capitulo ya! estoy muy feliz por los reviews que me dejaron, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón :D , lean y dejen sus comentarios que son leidos todos todos por mi :) YA SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR A LEER!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO III**

Los días que vinieron, creyó que serían una verdadera pesadilla pero no fueron así. Estar las 24 horas del día junto al Uchiha, la hicieron conocerlo y aprender de él. Entendió que no le gustaba ser interrumpido en su entrenamiento, por lo que ella solo se limitaba a sentarse en una esquina y observarlo, era impresionante lo ágil y hábil que era, su cuerpo se movía con gracia y completa sincronización con su espada, debía admitir que jamás pensó en que podría llegar a compartir cosas así con él. Su parte favorita del entrenamiento era cuando se quitaba el haori, no podía evitarlo admirar su torso desnudo, sus músculos que se contraían a cada movimiento que realizaba, observar esa espalda tan ancha en comparación con sus caderas ,solo la hacían quererlo más y desearlo como hombre. Después de pasar al menos unas 3 horas entrenando o eso es lo que calculaba Sakura, debía acompañarlo a su ducha, la cual la hacía en la cascada. La dejaba atada de manos a la raíz de un árbol muy cercano al lago, del cual solo podía observar la espalda desnuda del Uchiha sumergido en el agua; mientras podía deleitarse con parte del baño de Sasuke se cuestionaba ¿Por qué no la liberaba de una vez? Era evidente que no la soportaba, podían pasar días enteros juntos y él no le dirigía la palabra, apenas la miraba y sus breves frases eran siempre en un tono frío…entonces …¿para qué mantenerla atada a él?

Cuando entraba la noche, la dirigía hacia su recamara, cerraba la puerta con llave hasta que Sakura se quedara dormida, luego ingresaba a su habitación y se sentaba en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared vigilándola. En muchas oportunidades Sakura se despertaba y lo encontraba mirándola.

-¿Qué sucede?

\- duérmete.

Esas eran sus respuestas y cuando se encontraba de peor humor no le respondía nada, hacia como que la ignoraba.

Los días pasaban y se hacían monótonos, al estar siempre bajo la vigilancia del Uchiha, no podía hablar con Jugo a quien le había empezado a tener mucho cariño, se podía decir que de los 4 que habitaban aquel lugar era el único que la trataba con amabilidad, ya que Suigetsu se alejaba de ella como si tuviera lepra y de Karin, bueno la pelirroja demostraba delante de sus narices el interés que tenía hacia Sasuke , aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para insinuársele o provocar la ira de la Haruno cuando el peli negro la dejaba un momento sola.

-¿Por qué no te largas?

Karin estaba sentada en frente de Sakura, se acercaba la hora de la cena y Sasuke las había dejado solas por un momento en el comedor.

-¿no es evidente?

La muchacha levanto las manos hacia Karin, mostrando las ataduras que poseía en las muñecas.

-Yo te suelto... es tu oportunidad de irte, Sasuke volverá en un momento te puedo ayudar.

-aunque fuera así no llegaría muy lejos hasta que me vuelva a encontrar.

Karin se disponía a cortar las amarras de Sakura cuando hizo acto de presencia Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces Karin?

-Lo que debiste hacer hace mucho.

Sasuke le arrebato el cuchillo que tenía la pelirroja, le sujeto su mano ejerciendo la suficiente presión para que le quedaran marcas en su muñeca y con el sharingan activado le advirtió.

-No te metas en mis asuntos.

Sakura al ver aquella escena supuso que el Uchiha estaría de peor humor aquella noche. Se dirigieron sin cenar a los dormitorios. Ella caminaba delante de él, podía sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca, poniéndola nerviosa. Al pararse delante de la puerta que daría ingreso a la recamara del Uchiha, Sakura titubeo un momento antes de entrar.

-Sasu...ke...

Como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta ni reacción alguna por parte del joven, quien ya se encontraba muy enojado por el incidente en el comedor, sin embargo no distinguía bien si su ira era porque Sakura aun quería escapar o por la estupidez de Karin.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿hasta cuándo me tendrás aquí?

-que molesta eres.

Diciendo aquello la tomo del brazo y sin mucha delicadeza la arrojo al interior de la habitación, cayendo sobre la cama. Sakura no despego su mirada del suelo, mientras caían lágrimas por sus mejillas. Extrañaba su vida en Konoha, a sus padres quienes debiesen estar muy preocupados por ella, a sus amigos incluso extrañaba al idiota de Naruto. Sasuke la escucho llorar, eso lo ponía de peor humor del que ya estaba, las mujeres eran realmente desagradables o eso se repetía a si mismo al sentir la culpabilidad en su conciencia.

-volveré mañana, esta demás decirte que no puedes escapar de aquí.

Diciendo aquello, salió de la habitación dejándola encerrada con llave. La joven Se acostó en la cama y suspiro resignada.

-Al menos se tomó la molestia de desamarrarme.

Se miró las muñecas ,tenía hematomas y unas pequeñas heridas en donde había tenido las cuerdas puestas, al menos esa noche dormiría sin esas molestas amarras.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó sin ánimos de nada, tras aquella ¿discusión? No sabía si llamarlo así con Sasuke, sus energías se vinieron mas al piso de lo que ya estaban, además hoy no lo vería, no tenía idea de a qué hora llegaría el Uchiha y eso era lo peor de todo, se reprochaba a si misma por tener esa clase de sentimientos por quien era su captor, debía de ser una masoquista.

Las horas pasaban y nadie iba a su alcoba, no escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente del exterior de la habitación, se comenzaba a impacientar. Intento derribar la puerta pero aparte de estar con llave poseía un jutsu de sello, impidiéndole derrumbarla. Se comenzaba a poner nerviosa, y ¿si Sasuke se había olvidado de ella?, debían ser pasado el mediodía y nadie se asomaba por el lugar, esto estaba muy extraño. Con lo maniático que era el Uchiha por mantener la rutina diaria y vigilarla, pareciera que algo había pasado. Se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas flectadas hacia su pecho y escondió su cabeza en estas, tenía hambre por la estúpida de Karin, Sasuke la había dejado sin cenar. Iba a decir un improperio cuando escucho ruido en el pasillo, distinguía a la perfección la voz de Jugo muy alterado y los gritos de Karin. La puerta se abrió dando un golpe fuerte al chocar contra la pared y Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos al observar la escena. Jugo traía a Sasuke apoyado de medio cuerpo sobre él, con un brazo del Uchiha alrededor de su cuello y el otro intentando sostenerlo por la cintura.

-¡¿Qué paso?!

Sakura se levantó rápidamente del suelo y le ayudo a Jugo a acostar al Uchiha, quien se encontraba semi inconsiente, apretándose un costado de su abdomen por donde salía sangre. Miró a Jugo en busca de alguna respuesta a su interrogante, sin embargo este miro a Sasuke esperando que fuera el quien le dijera a la Haruno lo que le había sucedido.

-Eres una ninja medico…ayúdalo.

Suigetsu entro en la habitación más pálido de lo habitual y apunto a Sakura, si alguien podía ayudar a Sasuke era ella al tener conocimientos de jutsus medicinales ¿no?

-Yo… está bien, necesito que me traigan una fuente con agua hervida, paños y una botella de sake, Jugo ayúdame a sostenerlo que le dolerá y tu Suigetsu ve por lo que te pedí.

Le quito el haori a Sasuke, sus manos le temblaban, su corazón latía con fuerza al verlo así tan vulnerable, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca seca, emitía gemidos y una que otra palabra sin sentido.

-Jugo...Necesito saber cómo Sasuke se hizo este corte.

La herida era profunda por lo menos unos 5 cm y larga, en el costado de la cadera del joven, pero lo que más le preocupo a la Haruno era ver unos bordes de color negro en la piel de él, lo hirieron con un arma envenenada, fue lo que pudo concluir la ninja médico.

-Un...kunai con veneno de serpiente piel negra. Karin intento ayudarlo pero Sasuke al morderla logro recuperar fuerzas, pero no eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo...Por favor señorita Sakura ayúdelo.

-Tranquilo… esta de mas decir eso no dejaría morir a Sasuke.

Sakura le sonrió a Jugo intentando tranquilizarlo, ahora sabía que fue lo que le paso al Uchicha por lo que sabía cómo curarlo.

Una vez que Suigetsu le trajera lo que le pidió, le encargo ir al bosque y buscar unas yerbas medicinales que Tsunade-sama le había enseñado para curar algunos tipos de veneno. El sangrado de la herida era lo primero que tenía que parar y luego la infección de lo contrario Sasuke podría morir por una hemorragia o por el veneno.

Jugo se acostó en la cama y se colocó a Sasuke sobre él, pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas del Uchiha y así lo inmovilizo. Sakura se posiciono a un costado y tomo uno de los paños que Suigestu le trajo, lo humedeció con Sake y se lo introdujo en la herida. El pelinegro se retorcía de dolor, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado. Sakura realizo un sello de protección con sus manos, por el dolor que poseía el pelinegro había activado de manera inconsiente sus poderes oculares e intento usarlos contra la Haruno.

Jugo hizo toda la presión que podía sobre Sasuke, quien se retorcía de dolor cada vez que Sakura limpiaba su herida, estando a punto de terminar, solo le quedaba cerrar la lesión con su chakra.

-lo ..ma…ta..re..

Sasuke comenzaba a caer en una inconciencia, delirando y soltando palabras al aire. Sakura intentaba concentrarse en cerrar por completo la herida, que ya había dejado de sangrar pero faltaban las yerbas medicinales, mientras prestaba atención a lo que decía Sasuke.

-no...Se. Lo...daré

Jugo observo nervioso a la Haruno, las palabras de Sasuke podían revelar donde habían estado y como había terminado tan mal herido.

-Jugo ayúdame a recostarlo.

Lo dejaron semi sentado en la cama, Sakura le quito el pantalón dejando al Uchiha solo con su ropa interior, lo reviso en busca de alguna otra herida, percatándose de la cantidad de cicatrices que este poseía. Sobre todo en su espalda, unas se notaban que eran antiguas y otras más recientes. Jugo la había dejado sola hace un buen rato, no quería interrumpir la labor de la ninja médico y ya no era de utilidad en la habitación al ver a Sasuke dormir.

Tras la llegada de las yerbas medicinales Sakura había preparado un ungüento el cual aplico durante toda la noche en la herida del Uchiha, quien no hizo otra cosa que delirar y repetir una y otra vez que no le daría algo a alguien.

Su cabeza le pesaba una tonelada, pero más molesto era el dolor que sentía en el costado derecho de su cadera. Abrió lentamente los ojos, ese mínimo acto le dio una punzaba de dolor en su sien. Coloco su mano en su herida, palpando un vendaje, miro a su alrededor, encontrándose a Sakura dormida semi sentada en la cama, tenía en su mano un pequeño recipiente con una crema viscosa de color verde y sus brazos manchados de sangre seca, de seguro debió de ser la de él. Lo había salvado ella , la observo más de cerca, se le notaban un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos, tenía las mejillas algo pálidas y los labios levemente entre abiertos , algo resecos , respiraba con tranquilidad. Se veía tan inocente así, debía admitirlo haberla tenido todos estos meses junto a el había sido un error. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando la tenía cerca, sus manos le hormigueaban por tocarla, por averiguar si su piel era tan suave a como se veía. En un principio había decidido capturarla para luego negociar su libertad con los de Konoha, Sakura a cambio de la ubicación de Madara Uchiha, que tras la explosión en el encuentro con Naruto el pergamino se había hecho trizas, pero eso ya no era importante , no era necesario. La retenía a su lado porque, bueno no lo sabía muy bien. Quizás la incertidumbre de ser el único Uchiha en el mundo, lo hacía actuar de esa manera, intentar restablecer su clan y quizás con Sakura podría algún día. Movió su cabeza de manera negativa, en que estaba pensando, él era un vengador, en su alma no había más que odio hacia el mundo no cabía la posibilidad de restablecer su clan ni jugar a la familia feliz con Sakura.

Se le escapo un quejido, la herida le ardía por dentro como un cuchillo caliente enterrándose en su carne. Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y miro a Sasuke quien se intentaba poner de pie.

-¿Qué haces?

-tengo cosas que hacer.

-no, Sasuke-kun debes recuperarte. No iras a ningún lado en esas condiciones.

-MIERDA…me...Duele.

El vendaje se comenzaba a empapar de sangre a medida que Sasuke se intentaba poner de pie, recién en ese momento fue consciente de su casi desnudez, si no fuera por su ropa interior que estaba utilizando, estaría completamente desnudo. Se sonrojo un poco, que absurdo pensamiento se reprochó a sí mismo.

-déjame curarte.

Sakura tomo vendajes nuevos y se disponía a retirar los sucios, cuando Sasuke le sujeto firmemente su mano.

-déjalo así.

La Haruno suspiro, como podía ser tan orgulloso de no aceptar su ayuda, ¿tan molesta era ella para él?

-Sasuke… déjame ayudarte, estuviste inconsciente toda la tarde y parte de la noche, solo deja hacer mi trabajo.

-hmmm

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del Uchiha, quien desvió la mirada en sentido opuesto a la Haruno cerrando los ojos en espera de que esta hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

-Sasuke-kun...sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero. ..Esa herida no fue hecha por un simple kunai ¿verdad?

-Sakura...no hagas preguntas.

La peli rosada dio otro cansador suspiro, estaba tan fatigada de esta situación, harta de intentar una y otra vez entender a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien termine…lo mejor que puedes hacer es acostarte y descansar.

-Está bien.

Dicho aquello la Haruno no espero que este le hiciera caso y de manera tan dócil. El joven se acomodó en su estrecha cama dejándole un espacio a ella.

-¿esperas que duerma…al lado tuyo?

-¿en dónde más?

Sakura estaba roja de la vergüenza, pensaba en dormir en el suelo como lo hacía el cuándo ella ocupaba su cama pero observo aquella esquina en donde el Uchiha dormía habitualmente y no le pareció muy cómoda, por lo que se recostó junto a Sasuke, dándole la espalda a este y sintiendo como su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Sería la primera noche, desde que llego a ese lugar, que compartiría el lecho con el Uchiha, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar que tenía en su espalda al hombre que le quitaba el sueño, pero sentir el roce del brazo de este contra ella no ayudaba en nada. El joven pelinegro miraba el techo, procurando concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera en la mujer con la que estaba compartiendo su cama. Se sentía inquieto, confundido y a ratos molesto, todo eso le hacía sentir aquella joven. Frunció el ceño, era una intrusa que invadía su espacio , se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían , como curarlo y salvarlo de una muerte casi segura por el veneno del kunai, suspiro ante ese pensamiento, estaba actuando de manera infantil peor que Naruto, giro su cabeza mirando la espalda de la chica. Era tan pequeña en comparación a él, ya que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del pecho cuando estaban los dos de pie, miro su exótico color de cabello rosado, siempre le pareció único y el olor a flores que emanaba le llego de lleno a su nariz, curvo levemente sus labios, le había traído desde el pueblo unos aceites aromáticos para ducharse no creyó que los usara, supuso que como a Karin le gustaban quizás a Sakura también, y ahí estaba ese embriagador olor a flores impregnándolo, suspiro definitivamente todo esto era un error.

Sería una larga noche para los dos.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:QUERIDOS LECTORES LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO LA SEMANA PASADA , ANDUVE DE VIAJE :( , LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FICS , SUS MENSAJES ME ALEGRAN MUCHOOOO :D y a los que no me dejan ninguno les agradezco de todas formas que lean mi** **fics y el tiempo que invierten en el, ya sin mas cháchara les dejo el nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO IV**

Se removió un poco en la cama, la herida en su cadera le dolía un poco y un peso extra no lo dejaba expandir muy bien su tórax para respirar. Abrió sus ojos topándose con la cabellera rosa de Sakura encima de su pecho.

-Que rayos...

Fue lo que logro emitir al percatarse de cómo estaban durmiendo. La observo enojado, la Haruno descansaba despreocupadamente en su pecho. Demonios, pensó .No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa posición ni qué hora era. Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, estaba muy cansada haber cuidado a Sasuke por un día entero la había dejado agotada y peor fue dormir con él ya que le costó demasiado conciliar el sueño. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó rápidamente en la cama al recordar con quien y donde había pasado aquella noche.

-por fin te quitas de encima.

Sasuke se incorporó en la cama lentamente, se sentía mucho mejor que ayer, si bien la herida aun le ardía este se hacía más soportable. Miró a Sakura quien estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada fija en sus manos como si hubiera algo interesante en ellas.

-Bue...buenos días.

La Haruno estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía que hacer o que decir por lo que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que saludarlo quizás para romper el silencio que había en la habitación. Sasuke le iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, entrando Karin muy alterada apuntando al Uchiha con su dedo.

-¡SABIA QUE HABIAS PASADO LA NOCHE CON ESTA, SUS CHAKRAS ESTABAN MUY CERCAS!

Ambos miraron fastidiados a Karin sobre todo Sasuke, quien no se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia.

-¡LO SABIA! ERES UNA APROVECHADA, SIEMPRE QUISISTE METERTE CON SASUKE

-Karin... basta.

El Uchiha se mantenía sereno con su mirada clavada en la peli roja que se encontraba en frente de él armando tremendo escándalo.

-¡ERES UNA PERRA!

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Como un rayo azul se levantó de la cama, tomo a Karin del cuello, la levanto del suelo y activo su Sharingan haciendo que la joven se perdiera en este. Sakura se llevó una mano a su boca, al ver la expresión de Sasuke, tan temible y salvaje, parecía un demonio a punto de aniquilar a su presa.

-Sasuke...basta…déjala.

Bastaron sus palabras y el sonido de su voz para traerlo de vuelta, desactivando el Sharingan y soltando a Karin.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!

La joven miro con odio a Sakura y tras decir aquello, se retiró de la habitación con la frente bien en alto, dejando muy en claro que se vengaría de la Haruno.

Durante la tarde Sakura le había pedido a Sasuke salir en busca de las flores medicinales en compañía de Jugo, sin embargo el Uchiha decidió ir con ella, con el pretexto de que la mantendría vigilada. Así es como se encontraban en medio del bosque caminando, mientras la joven buscaba entre en los arbustos las plantas y Sasuke la seguía a una distancia corta.

-Esta sirve para los dolores musculares, esta para las molestias estomacales y esta para mantener el chacra.

Sakura no sabía si realmente el Uchiha le prestaba o no atención a todo lo que ella decía, pero era mejor hablar sin parar a mantener ese incomodo silencio que se formaba entre los dos, era como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos, como si compartir aquella noche juntos en donde solo durmieron habría sido un secreto que era solo de ellos dos. La actitud de Sasuke había cambiado, ya no la amarraba con aquellas cuerdas, tampoco le hablaba golpeado y seco como siempre, eran actitudes sutiles que Sakura logro captar , tampoco se quería hacer ilusiones de que quizás el Uchiha empezaba a mostrar interés en ella , simplemente estaba intentando llevarse bien con el pelinegro.

El cielo estaba completamente nublado y el frío se sentía en el ambiente, el invierno se acercaba. Sakura recogió una última flor y dio un estornudo, andaba con una polera de mangas cortas y pantalones, ropa no muy adecuada para el clima. Sasuke levanto una ceja, la escucho claramente estornudar, la tarde estaba helada, en cualquier momento se largaría la lluvia y Sakura apenas con esas ligeras prendas, sería una molestia si enfermaba por lo que se quitó su haori y se lo coloco en la espalda de la chica.

-Sasuke-kun...no es necesario enserio.

-Serias una carga si enfermas.

Diciendo aquello el Uchiha se alejó de ella a torso desnudo, ya que la única prenda que lo cubría del tronco superior era aquel haori blanco. Sakura esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, quizás no estaba tan equivocada de que aquel orgulloso pelinegro estaba algo interesado en ella.

* * *

EL sexto se encontraba en su oficina, detrás de una rumba de papeles que aún tenía que leer para luego firmar. Estaba cansado, no se encontraba en edad de realizar tremenda labor como era la de un Hokage, esperaba con ansias el día en que Naruto asumiera ese puesto, mientras tanto tendría que seguir en aquella rutina.

-Ahí viene…

Escucho en el pasillo pasos rápidos y un pequeño altercado con los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a su oficina. Suspiro más resignado, la puerta se abrió de par en par entrando su escandaloso discípulo.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?

-4 MESES KAKASHI-SENSEI HAN PASADO ¡4 MESES! Y TODAVIA NO HAY RASTRO DE SAKURA-CHAN.

-Lo se Naruto… ¿me podrías decir Sexto?

El rubio ignoro por completo la sugerencia del Hokage, estaba desesperado por encontrar a su compañera de equipo, no tenían ni un rastro de ella y menos de Sasuke era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

-¿Por qué el idiota de Sasuke se la llevo? No tiene sentido, Sakura-chan es fuerte e inteligente, pero no le sirve al teme para combatir a Madara. No entiendo, Kakashi-sensei, la hemos buscado por todas las naciones, nadie los ha visto y...si… ¿Sasuke la hirió de gravedad?

-Naruto cálmate, yo me he hecho las mismas preguntas que tú y solo he llegado a una conclusión.

-¿Cuál?

Kakashi trago fuertemente saliva, había una teoría rondando en su cabeza la cual fue compartida con Shikamaru al ser un jonin con un gran talento intelectual y de raciocinio, analizaron la situación llegando a una misma conclusión. Ahora el problema era como discutirlo con el futuro Hokage de Konoha, el hiperactivo y cabeza hueca Naruto Uzumaki.

-Bien… ¿recuerdas nuestro primer día como equipo 7?

-¿En el que usted llego tarde y yo me hice pasar por Sasuke y casi bese a Sakura?

-EEEE…si… ¿recuerdas cuando les pregunte acerca de sus anhelos?

-mmmmm…baya directo al grano Kakashi-sensei…no comprendo nada de lo que me está preguntando.

El Sexto suspiro, esto sería algo más difícil de lo que pensó.

-Bien….Sasuke en aquella ocasión dijo querer restablecer su clan ¿recuerdas?

-Sí y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con el secuestro de Sakura?

-Pues… necesita a Sakura para restablecer su clan.

-¿Para que la va a necesitar?

Kakashi miro de manera desaprobatoria a Naruto, definitivamente el Uzumaki no comprendía nada, por su parte el hiperactivo rubio miraba atento al Hokage en espera de alguna explicación a dicha teoría. Era de conocimiento público que Sasuke era el único Uchiha vivo en la tierra, ya que Madara había sido revivido no podría restablecer el clan, cayendo aquella responsabilidad en el pelinegro, pero ¿Para que necesitaría a Sakura? Si solo debía tener descendencia y su clan perduraría en el tiempo, ósea tendría que tener hijos ¿no? Abrió los ojos como si hubiera descubierto la cura a la mortalidad, miro a Kakashi con sus ojos azules desorbitados .Pego un puñetazo al escritorio que tenía en frente, no podía ser….Sasuke no era capaz de hacer algo tan vil y cruel como obligar a Sakura a...a…

No quiso seguir pensando en eso, movió su cabeza de manera negativa.

-¿lo comprendes?

-ESE MALDITO LO BUSCARE Y YO MISMO ACABARE CON EL SI LLEGA HACERLE ALGO A SAKURA-CHAN.

-Naruto cálmate…es solo una teoría, no sabemos si esa es la intención real de Sasuke, además por otro lado según nuestros espías ANBU…Madara ya tuvo un encuentro con él.

-Algo había escuchado ¿Será que van a ser aliados?

-Es una posibilidad Madara necesita fortalecerse y que mejor que Sasuke este junto a él.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

* * *

Estaban cenando los 4 en el comedor, como única iluminación que tenían eran las antorchas puestas en las paredes de piedra. Sakura hablaba animadamente con Jugo a quien tenía enfrente, mientras que Suigetsu observaba a Sasuke que en esta ocasión se encontraba al lado de la peli rosada. Lo notaba diferente, tenía la mirada fija en su comida y de vez en cuando observaba a Sakura de reojo, eran fracciones de segundos, pero él lo podía notar, algo había cambiado en el Uchiha, mostraba interés en aquella parlanchina mujer, puede ser que ni el mismo se haya dado cuenta pero tenía pequeños cambios, muy sutiles casi imperceptibles para el resto pero no para sus compañeros con quien llevaba más de 5 años compartiendo. Comprendía la molestia de Karin, estaba tan enamorada de Sasuke y este no se había despegado del lado de aquella muchacha de Konoha con el pretexto de mantenerla vigilada, algo que podría hacer Jugo o él.

Después de cenar todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, menos Karin quien no se había presentado a la cena y no estaba en el recinto, sin embargo a nadie le preocupo ya que esta tendía a salir de vez en cuando sin avisarle a nadie.

Sakura ingreso a la habitación del Uchiha. Hacia frío en el cuarto, las paredes eran de piedra y no había nada que calefaccionara el lugar, se cuestionó como era que el Uchiha había vivido durante todo este tiempo ahí, sin morir de una neumonía. Se metió rápidamente en la cama, estaba helada y las sabanas frías.

Sasuke hizo acto de presencia en sus aposentos. Se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando el suelo. Estaba consciente de que Sakura ya estaba acostada y quizás durmiendo atrás de él, miro el rincón de la habitación que le había servido para descansar y mantenerse alejado de aquella mujer durante este tiempo y negó con la cabeza, no dormiría sentado en el frío suelo toda la noche, además su herida en la cadera aun le molestaba. Se quitó su kimono blanco y desanudo las amarras moradas de su pantalón, se introdujo en la cama, otra noche al lado de Sakura. Se reprochó a si mismo por ser tan débil, pero estaba siendo atraído como un imán hacia ella, ya era un hombre de 19 años y su cuerpo le reclamaba estar con una mujer, maldición se dijo mentalmente. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, un ser con raciocinio y autocontrol, no un maldito salvaje en busca de placer femenino.

Un movimiento de su compañera de cuarto lo saco de aquellos absurdos pensamientos, Sakura que en un principio le daba la espalda a él, se giró observándolo de perfil, tenía las mejillas rojas y temblaba un poco.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-mmmmm

El Uchiha tenía sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo, al ser llamado por Sakura la miro de reojo.

-Tengo mucho frío.

-No es mi problema.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más amable? Yo no te pedí que me trajeras contigo.

Sakura había perdido la paciencia con él, ¿tanto le costaba ser un poco más caballero con ella? Estaba tan enojada que se sentó en la cama y le recrimino todos los malos tratos que este le había dado durante todo el tiempo que la ha mantenido prisionera, moviendo sus brazos para expresar mejor sus reclamos.

Sasuke la escuchaba sin decir una sola palabra, estaba cansado de las discusiones en su casa, por llamar de alguna forma el lugar en donde residía, ya sea que las tuviera con Karin, Suigetsu o Sakura. Desvió su mirada del techo hacia aquella irritante mujer , nuevamente y presto atención a su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez, al hablar tan rápido su tórax se expandía y contraía dejando entrever el inicio de sus senos a través de su holgada polera; frunció el ceño y trago forzosamente saliva, luego subió la mirada por su cuello, era muy blanco y una vena se le marcaba sobresaliendo y finalmente se quedó pegado mirando sus labios, los cuales se curvaban para emitir todos los argumentos que la Haruno decía, sin embargo este no la estaba escuchando ya que se encontraba en un debate interno de hacerla callar para que lo dejara en paz o dar rienda suelta a sus instintos masculinos , los cuales llevaba reprimiendo desde hace meses , ignorándola a propósito para no tumbarla contra un árbol en el bosque cuando la acompañaba a buscar sus flores medicinales y reclamarla como suya, pero ahora su autocontrol se estaba yendo al carajo con ella ahí ,al lado suyo hecha una fiera, parloteando y recriminándole cosas que ni le importaban.

-….y lo peor de todo es que tengo que soportar a tu amiguita esa Karin, quien siempre intenta molestarme y hacerme enojar….

La Haruno seguía y seguía, necesitaba expresarle todo lo que se había guardado en estos 4 meses que habían pasado juntos. No esperaba ninguna respuesta por parte de Sasuke ya que este no se caracterizada por ser muy hablador pero al menos quería su atención y la ira le aumento al darse cuenta que este se encontraba perdido pensando quien sabe qué cosa ya que no apartaba la vista de su rostro con sus ojos idos, sin expresión alguna.

-ya cállate.

Sin previo aviso, el tomo su nuca, le ordeno que se callara y con poca delicadeza acerco su rostro al de ella besándola de manera brusca. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que él los tenía cerrados. Le dolían sus labios por la presión que Sasuke ejercía sobre ellos, intentando abrirse paso en su boca, sin éxito ya que Sakura comenzaba a forcejear con él para que la soltara.

-me..me..d..duele…

Apenas logro emitir aquellas palabras entre los besos que Sasuke le daba, esto no era como lo imagino por años, esperaba una cena romántica, velas, una declaración de amor y un beso tierno e inocente, no de esta manera en la que estaba forzándola a besarlo.

Estaba cegado por el sabor de su boca, no podía razonar con claridad, sentía sus poderes oculares activarse a causa de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, su corazón latía desbocado, tanto que le llegaba a doler el pecho. Escuchaba los reclamos de Sakura para que la soltara, pero no podía necesitaba más de ella. La tumbo de un empujón en la cama y como animal en celo se posiciono sobre ella, sujetando sus manos por sobre la cabeza de la Haruno, mientras olía su cuello y aspiraba aquel embriagador olor a flores. Gruño bajo, justo por encima de su yugular, como advertencia, mostrándole quien mandaba.

-Sasuke…por...fa...vor…no

Sakura tenía la vista nublada producto de las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir, le dolían sus muñecas que estaban siendo sujetas de manera muy fuerte por el Uchiha y tenía mucho miedo, jamás había visto a Sasuke de esa forma, no la escuchaba y la intimidaba con sus poderes oculares. Lo tenía justo en su cuello, gruñendo de manera amenazadora, ya que se encontraba en una zona sensible y vital para ella, un simple desgarro ahí y la mataría.

Debía admitirlo se encontraba presa entre la cama y Sasuke Uchiha, sin posibilidades de poder impedir lo que se avecinaba. Una lagrima rodo por su rostro y rezo mentalmente porque un milagro ocurriera y el pelinegro entrara en razón.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON AL 100%, SI NO ES DE SU AGRADO LE RECOMIENDO QUE SE LO SALTE Y ESPERE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

HOLA LECTORES/AS LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULOOOO , COMO YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ESTE ES UN CAP SENSUAL JAJAJAJA ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.

Les vuelvo a dar las infinitas gracias por sus comentarios , a aquellos que leen de manera anónima y decirles que este fisco tiene mas de 700 VISITAS! :D eso me tiene feliz! ya queridos a leer y disfruten de este especial capitulooooooo

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO V**

" _Hazlo, lo necesitas, debes restablecer tu clan, eres el único Uchiha en la tierra y sabes que quieres a esta mujer"_. Aquella voz le repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que debía seguir avanzando, le recordaba sus sentimientos hacia la joven que tenía debajo de su cuerpo y a ratos le mostraba imágenes de él frente a los cuerpos de sus padres, asesinados por Itachi, su mente estaba siendo traicionada por el mismo.

Escuchaba a lo lejos unos sollozos, le dio una punzada de dolor en su corazón, esto no estaba bien y como si una fuerza sobre natural lo impulsara volvió en sí, desactivando su Sharingan.

Soltó las muñecas de Sakura rápidamente, levanto su vista con miedo, estaba asustado de sí mismo de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Miro a la Haruno, quien tenía el rostro contraído y los ojos cerrados, por donde brotaban lágrimas.

-Sakura... yo...

No sabía que decir, estaba confundido y avergonzado, quería excusarse darle alguna explicación por lo que había hecho pero no la tenía.

Se quitó de encima de la joven, sentándose en la cama observando la pared de enfrente, sin saber que decir o hacer. Sakura se incorporó temblorosa, su corazón estaba a punto de estallarle en su pecho y las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Se sentía poca cosa, insuficiente para Sasuke. Estuvieron en una situación muy íntima y comprometedora pero solo por instintos del joven pelinegro que tenía en frente de ella. No habían sentimientos de por medio y eso era lo que más le dolía, recibir aquellas forzadas caricias solo por algo tan banal como placer.

-Por…favor… continúa.

Sakura al decir aquello observo atenta al Uchiha, quien no había movido ni un solo músculo desde hace varios minutos.

-Se…. Que no me amas y que quizás para ti esa clase de sentimientos sean absurdos, pero tan solo por una noche déjame creer lo contrario.

La Haruno le tomo una mano y se la coloco en su rostro, apretándola contra sí. Ya no le importaba recibir migajas de Sasuke, solo quería tener en su memoria aunque sea un solo recuerdo de ellos juntos, aunque fuese una mentira.

El peli negro no daba crédito a lo que Sakura le estaba pidiendo, ¿tanto era el amor que esta tenia hacia el que no le importaba entregarse sin nada a cambio? ¿Cómo era posible? Ella una mujer llena de vida, con sueños y proyectos en su vida y futuro enamorada de él, un ser solitario, envenenado por la venganza y sin nada que ofrecerle. Se sentía cada vez más miserable, no podía atarla de esa forma a él.

-Sakura…yo...

-No me digas nada solo…solo pasa esta noche conmigo.

Diciendo aquello la Haruno tomo valor y se sentó sobre las caderas de Sasuke, ejerciendo presión sobre ellas, aferrándose con ambas manos a sus hombros.

El joven la miraba sin expresión alguna, tenía que ser razonable como siempre, no seguiría con esto, debía detenerla antes de que aquella voz le dijera lo contrario o perdiera el control de la situación.

-Sakura detente.

Sasuke apretó su quijada y tomo los brazos de Sakura para inmovilizarla, la presión que esta ejercía sobre él estaba surgiendo efecto, al sentir como la sangre se empezaba a acumular en su entrepierna. La Haruno hizo todo lo contrario a lo que él le pidió, no se detendría quería estar con el Uchiha en todos los sentidos posibles.

Al verse sujetada por ambos brazos se impulsó sobre él y lo beso. En un principio no obtuvo reacción alguna ya que esta movía sus labios incitando los del joven y este solo los mantenía cerrados y apretados, sin embargo sabía que iba por buen camino al sentir en su entre pierna el bulto que se comenzaba a formar en el pantalón de Sasuke. La fuerza que el Uchiha ejercía en los brazos de la joven iba en aumento, estaba intentando contenerse sin éxito. Era evidente la erección que poseía, tener a Sakura sobre él, moviendo sus caderas y rozando su virilidad lo empezaba a desesperar. Su escasa fuerza de voluntad estaba desapareciendo para dar paso al deseo. Le soltó los brazos y con ambas manos agarro las nalgas de la joven, la apretó más aun contra su miembro escuchándola gemir. Si quería jugar con fuego, pues bien jugarían ambos y verían quien salía quemado de aquella situación.

Sakura se dejó llevar por la ola de placer que empezaba a experimentar, besaba de manera desesperada el cuello del Uchiha , lamiendo la marca que alguna vez Orochimaru dejo en él mientras lo hacia lo escuchaba gruñir y más la apretaba contra sus caderas, haciendo leves movimientos hacia arriba y abajo, simulando su unión.

El calor que ambos experimentaban era sofocante y de manera ágil Sasuke le quito su polera, sacándola por sobre sus hombros y tirándola por algún lugar de la habitación, dejándola expuesta solo con su brasier. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al saberse semi desnuda, delante de él a quien consideraba un ser perfecto mientras que ella con su piel pálida y senos pequeños no se podía ponerse a su altura , intento taparse el tórax con sus brazos.

Sasuke levanto una ceja ante la actitud casi infantil de la que pronto seria su mujer, primero era desinhibida al sentarse a ahorcajadas sobre el pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor y ahora que la exhibía ante su vista se avergonzaba y tapaba, una semi sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le quito sus brazos que ocultaban su brasier, destrozándolo, ya que no poseía la paciencia suficiente para desabrochárselo y decidió que romperlo le ahorraría tiempo. Dejo de respirar por unos segundos al ver los senos de Sakura, su piel tan blanca como la de él, sus pechos eran redondos y relativamente pequeños con los pezones erectos y rosados, se lamio su boca. Subió su mirada hacia el rostro de la dueña de aquellos pechos perfectos, estaba más roja que antes y con los ojos vidriosos, se quedaron mirando, sin decir nada, las palabras no eran necesarias, sus respiraciones eran vertiginosas y con rapidez se besaron, profundamente. Sasuke le exigía que abriera más su boca, necesitaba explorarla con su lengua, gruño al sentir la presión de los senos de la joven sobre su pecho desnudo. En un rápido movimiento la giro en la cama, quedando el sobre ella, besando el borde de su mandíbula bajando por su cuello y llegando a un pezón que ante su tacto con la lengua se erecto más, sintiendo como Sakura arqueaba su espalda y le apretaba su cabeza, jalándole el cabello. Sonrió, escucharla gemir y retorcerse bajo él, lo excitaba aún más. Se introdujo todo el seno de la muchacha en su boca, succionándolo y con su mano libre masajeaba el otro, dándole pequeños mordiscos al pezón.

-Sa…sasu…ke..

Sakura empezaba a perder la razón, tener al Uchiha sobre ella mordiendo y tirando de sus pechos la volvía loca y por instinto abrió sus piernas, dejando que el joven se posicionara entre ellas, ejerciendo presión, para que sintiera la erección que le provocaba. Sasuke bajo su mano por el abdomen de la joven, palpando el borde del pantalón de ella, le desabrocho el único botón que tenía e introdujo su mano por debajo de la ropa interior, sintiendo el bello que había, palpo el inicio de la intimidad de Sakura y separo los labios de la joven e introdujo dos dedos, la miraba contornearse más, arañándole la espalda y dejando escapar un largo gemido. Este por su parte mientras introducía y sacaba sus dedos de la humedad de Sakura le mordía con más fuerza su pezón.

-¿te gusta?

Su mente ya no razonaba, no pensaba en nada más que no fuera penetrarla. Le pregunto aquello con una voz ronca casi gutural sorprendiéndose así mismo de como sonaba.

-mmmmmmm

Sakura se retorcía debajo del joven, sintiendo como introducía sus largos dedos en ella , al principio le incomodaba la sensación, sentir que algo entraba y salía de ella era extraño pero lo necesitaba llegando a levantar sus caderas para que este introdujera aún más sus dedos.

-No puedo más.

Sasuke se levantó bruscamente de la cama, sentía su miembro a punto de reventar en sus pantalones, necesitaba entrar en ella de una buena vez, no podía soportar aquello más. Desanudo la amarra de su cadera y su única prenda cayó al suelo, quedando completamente desnudo ante Sakura. Ella lo miraba expectante, se sonrojo hasta la medula al verlo así, tenía los músculos tensos y apretados, haciendo que se le marcaran más los abdominales y los brazos. Se llevó una mano a su boca al observar la virilidad del Uchiha, tenía el miembro erecto, con unas venas que le sobresalían, era grande y esto la hizo tragar saliva y mirarlo con miedo, dudaba que Sasuke pudiera entrar completamente en ella. El joven se percató del impacto que produjo su desnudez ante la peli rosada, de un momento a otro se volvió pálida y con la mano en su boca lo miraba con pánico.

-tranquila.

Se acostó a un lado de ella acariciando su frente, en donde tenía el flequillo pegado a su piel producto del sudor. La ayudo a terminar de desnudarse y mientras lo hacía le repetía una y otra vez que estuviera tranquila.

-párate.

Le ordeno Sasuke, necesitaba mirarla deleitarse con su figura. De manera sumisa y dócil, Sakura se levantó de la cama parándose en frente de él, mostrando su cuerpo tal cual como él se lo pedía. El Uchiha tenía una mano puesta en su miembro el cual apretaba y realizaba suaves movimientos en él , mientras no le quitaba la vista a Sakura, debía admitir que los años de entrenamiento le habían hecho muy bien a la joven. Tenía piernas largas y firmes, sus caderas eran anchas, gimió al ver su intimidad por donde goteaba la humedad de ella. Su abdomen plano y marcado. Trago saliva si seguía dándose auto placer terminaría eyaculando.

-Eres perfecta.

Sakura le sonrió con timidez, jamás imagino ver a Sasuke de esa forma y menos por ella. Se sentía toda una mujer y verlo como el mismo se auto masajeaba el miembro, la hacía humedecerse más. Volvió a posicionarse a horcajadas sobre el peli negro, rozaba su intimidad con la de él, dejando atrás sus inseguridades y miedos, solo sintiendo, dejándose llevar por el placer y la emoción de que pronto concretarían su unión.

-¿lista?

-..S…s.i...

Sasuke tomo su miembro y lo posiciono en la entrada de la humedad de Sakura, trago saliva, se sentía nervioso, no quería dañarla, tampoco sabía si sería su primer hombre pero por las reacciones que esta había tenido asumía que si por lo que trataría de contenerse lo que más pudiera para no dañarla. Tenía en cuenta que la primera vez para una mujer solía ser dolorosa y traumática, por lo que dependía de él hacer que Sakura lo disfrutara.

Introdujo la punta de su miembro, se sentía todo apretado y estrecho por dentro eso lo excitaba aún más. Escucho como Sakura sollozaba en su cuello, sabía que debía dolerle por lo que acabo con una embestida el dolor de ella, introduciendo completamente su virilidad, atravesando una fina capa que supuso era su virginidad.

Se quedaron así sin moverse un par de segundos, cada uno experimentando sensaciones nuevas. Sakura estaba incomoda al tener en su interior al Uchiha, le ardía toda su intimidad y un dolor punzante la hacía sollozar, era más intenso de lo que alguna vez llego a imaginar. Sasuke por su parte no se atrevía a realizar algún movimiento hasta que su compañera se adaptara a él, la notaba tensa ya que se mantenía aferraba a su cuello con ambos brazos y ocultando su rostro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás lo que empezaron tendrían que terminarlo. Tomo sus caderas y las movía suavemente de arriba abajo, sacando a momentos su miembro y volviendo a introducirlo lentamente, ya no la escuchaba sollozar y de vez en cuando se le escapaba un gemido, tranquilizándolo en cierta forma.

La Haruno se dejó llevar por los movimientos rítmicos que el joven realizaba, el dolor que un inicio experimento ya se estaba disipando, dando paso al placer. Suspiraba de manera rápida y descontrolada, sus pechos se movían al ritmo de las envestidas que Sasuke le daba, quien le tenía las manos enterradas en sus caderas, de seguro le quedarían marcas pensó. Se miraban de vez en cuando, Sakura podía jurar que el Uchiha estaba tratando de controlar su Sharingan que a momentos se activaba y luego desaparecía dejando ver su ojo negro como la noche, eso la intimidaba y excitaba a la vez, enterrando sus uñas en los hombros de él cada vez que la penetraba.

De manera vertiginosa y sin salir del interior de la que era su mujer, la recostó en la cama quedando el sobre ella. Una de sus manos bajo hasta una pierna de ella, necesitaba entrar más en su interior por lo que la jalo un poco para abrirla más él y con la otra se apoyaba en la cama para que Sakura no tuviera que soportar todo su peso.

-Besa..me…Sasu..ke

Le sonrió, besándola profundamente mientras entraba y salía de su intimidad, la cual estaba húmeda y caliente, su miembro palpitaba en el interior de Sakura.

Jugueteo con su lengua, la necesitaba completa para él, por fin después de años de oscuridad, intranquilidad y venganza se sentía en paz, sereno consigo mismo y con el mundo entero, compartir aquello tan íntimo con la que alguna vez fue su compañera de equipo le hacía bien, jamás había hecho el amor con alguien, viajo por mucho tiempo con la idea de matar y destruir, por lo que nunca le quedo espacio para las mujeres y el sexo, además con la única joven que había compartido durante estos últimos 5 años era Karin a quien consideraba más una compañera de lucha que otra cosa por lo que sexualmente jamás le atrajo, pero ahora todo había cambiado desde el día en que se reencontró con Sakura en aquel bosque y la trajo con él a la fuerza.

Se le escapo un gruñido, su miembro le indicaba que pronto acabaría en el interior de su mujer, las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y no podía parar de emitir gemidos guturales estaba descontrolado entrando y saliendo del interior de Sakura.

La peli rosada le costaba mantener una respiración regular, el ritmo que llevaban era rápido. Tuvo que enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke para poder seguirle el paso y sentirlo más adentro. Algo en su intimidad le indicaba que pronto terminaría, ya que se humedecía más y sus músculos se contraían y dilataban cada vez que el Uchiha la penetraba, creía que fallecería de placer. Lo miraba a los ojos, había paz , no poseía el ceño fruncido y serio que siempre solía tener , por el contrario tenía la mirada puesta en ella con una leve sonrisa , sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo producto de la actividad física en la que se encontraba y su frente perlada en sudor. Sakura le sonrió, si ese era su último día de vida, moriría feliz al tener aquel encuentro con el hombre que pese a todo seguía amando con locura, no le importaba que no le dedicara palabras de amor mientras la embestía y se hundía en ella, ya que de todas formas se sentía plena y feliz al ver aquel rostro que por años había expresado la amargura y tristeza en uno más tranquilo.

-Sa..kura..aaahhh…yo..

Sasuke quería advertirle de que pronto eyacularía, sentía como su simiente se acumulaba en su miembro, acabaría pronto, sin embargo su mente no era capaz de terminar una frase coherente y solo se enfocaba en las embestidas que le daba a Sakura. Lo podía sentir, se afirmó con ambas manos en las caderas de su compañera y con toda la fuerza que pudo la penetro una última vez eyaculando, un fuerte y largo gruñido emitió, sintiendo el Sharingan activarse de manera involuntaria y las uñas de Sakura enterrarse en su espalda.

La joven pudo sentir como el peli negro se derramaba en su interior, estaba tan apretada que el miembro del Uchiha lo sentía rasparle su intimidad, se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y gemía desbocada sin poder controlarse. Lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazo, no quería que aquel mágico momento en que por fin eran uno solo se desvaneciera, deseaba tenerlo un momento más en su interior, creer que era suyo y ella completamente de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos lograron controlar sus respiraciones, Sakura acariciaba el pelo de Sasuke quien descansaba en el pecho de ella, aferrándose a su cintura y dejándose acariciar. Estaba cansado, hacer el amor lo había dejado agotado peor que haber entrenado por un día completo. Se mantenía en el interior de la que ahora consideraba como su mujer, sin intenciones de salir del interior de ella, quizás si recuperaba un poco de fuerzas volvería a hacerla suya, una leve sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro ante aquel pensamiento.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, siendo cómplice de aquella entrega llena de sinceridad y emociones en donde las palabras no tenían cabida. Poco a poco ambos fueron cayendo en un sueño profundo, sin importarles lo que sucedería y las consecuencias que les traería aquella entrega.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:HOLA MIS LINDOS LECTORES! les agradezco sus mensajes me alimentan a terminar la historia :D y contarles que tengo mas de mil visitas MIL VISITAS! una locura!,sobre todo para mi que es mi primer fisco que me animo a compartir jajaja y me animo a casi terminarlo. Les quiero contar algunas cosillas previas a este capitulo, algunos de ustedes me pidieron que sucedieran algunas cosas y otros me piden que no pasen jajaja bueno les dire que esta historia la vengo escribiendo del año pasado...SI DEL AÑO PASADO jajaja y esta casi terminada por lo que modificarla perdería para mi el sentido ¿me comprenden? así que lamento no poder darles en el gusto en lo que ustedes quieren :( pero espero no desilusionarlos con la trama de la historia , la redacción y bueno todo lo que hago. PIDO DISCULPAS SI ENCONTRARON FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS los capítulos los leo unas 10 veces antes de subirlos y los someto a revisión ortográfica pero se me pueden pasar algunas cosas así que pido** **perdón! ya ahora sin aburrirlos mas a leer!.**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO** **VI**

Entre abrió sus ojos, colocando su brazo por sobre su frente, despejándola un poco de su negro flequillo. Miro a su compañera que descansaba y dormía profundamente encima de su pecho. Ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos y pudo notar unas pequeñas marcas en los brazos de Sakura que comenzaban a ponerse moradas.

-Maldición.

Había sido un bruto al hacerle el amor y de seguro empleo mucha fuerza en ella y ahora tendría quien sabe cuántas marcas más. Frunció su ceño y la contemplo un largo rato. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado tan lejos? Pasaron de ser captor y presionara a ¿amantes?, movió la cabeza de manera negativa. En su vida no había espacio para Sakura, no de esta forma, apretó su mandíbula tensándose. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba atado a ella, quien dormía ajena a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La escucho suspirar y una semi sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

-Sasu…ke

Lo estaba nombrando mientras dormía, de seguro soñaba con él. Volvió a maldecir, esto se había salido de control. Madara Uchiha le seguía los pasos, era cosa de tiempo que volvieran a enfrentarse, de seguro le reclamaría su Rinegan como aquella vez en que le hizo esa herida casi mortal en su cadera. No tenía miedo a morir, jamás lo había tenido, sin nadie a quien proteger ni a un hogar al cual volver, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que acabaran con su existencia, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes estaba profundamente involucrado con Sakura y si sus enemigos la alcanzaban y la dañaban solo para vengarse de él, jamás se lo perdonaría y ya era muy tarde para dejarla ir como si nada. Su corazón se aceleró ante aquello ¿Desde cuándo era indispensable para él la existencia de Sakura?, la apretó suavemente hacia él, le era necesaria para sentir aquella paz que solo existía estando junto a ella, ¿Podría hacerla feliz? La respuesta era obvia, claro que no, a su lado corría peligro, además de que no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos algo fundamental en una relación ¿no?, debía admitirlo por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decisión ni camino tomar, todo gracias a aquella exótica peli rosada que descansaba en su regazo. Fue en ese momento en que su estómago le recordó que no había probado nada desde la cena y era hora de alimentarse. Salió del interior de Sakura, con algo de dolor, su miembro lo tenía irritado y enrojecido. La peli rosada no se despertó con aquel movimiento, solo emitió un leve suspiro cuando Sasuke se retiró de su intimidad.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla y observo el lugar, era un desastre, ropa regada en el suelo, la cama desecha y las sabanas arrugadas, eso lo molesto sobremanera, el un ser maniático del orden. Frunció el ceño al ver una pequeña mancha roja en una de las blancas sabanas y un poco entre medio de las piernas de Sakura claro recuerdo de lo que habían hecho y muestra de la virginidad de la joven, definitivamente no había vuelta atrás. Se colocó su pantalón y en silencio se retiró de su recamara, dirigiéndose despreocupadamente hacia el comedor en busca de algún alimento que saciara su voraz apetito.

El ambiente en el lugar era algo extraño, había mucho silencio y no percibía la presencia de ningún miembro de su equipo. Camino por entre los pasillos de piedra de aquel laberinto, llegando a la despensa, busco cualquier cosa comestible, sacando un pan y queso, llevándoselo a la boca y devorándolo en segundos, por lo que siguió hurgando por más comida en la despensa, sin embargo desde que había salido de su habitación presentía que algo no estaba bien como si estuviera fuera de lugar, tenía sus cinco sentidos en alerta. Alcanzo otro trozo de pan y cuando se disponía a comerlo, el lugar comenzó a temblar, retumbando en el ambiente el sonido de las murallas moverse, la iluminación de las antorchas tiritaba producto de la agitación. Del techo empezaron a caer piedrecillas y polvo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su recamara, debían salir de ahí antes de que la estructura colapsara. Abrió de un golpe la puerta encontrándose a Sakura semi sentada en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, de seguro la despertó aquel ruido.

-vamos levántate.

Saco rápido de la vieja cómoda uno de sus haoris, pasándoselo a la joven para que se vistiera rápido y salieran de aquel lugar. El suelo se movía, lo que casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Sakura no comprendía nada, hace un momento estaba durmiendo muy cómoda y un ruido estruendoso la despertó para luego dar paso a una especie de terremoto. Se asustó aún más al no ver a Sasuke a su lado, pensando en que quizás la había abandonado pero fue tranquilizador que viniera a buscarla, con aquel rostro contraído y serio en el umbral de la puerta pidiéndole que se levantara. Se vistió rápidamente, el haori le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas se lo anudo a la cintura y siendo jalada por Sasuke, salieron corriendo al pasillo, segundos después la habitación desapareció delante de sus narices al colapsar el techo y derrumbarse. Corrían por entre medio del pasillo, escucharon otra explosión no muy lejos de ellos. Sasuke tiro a su compañera contra la pared, se apegó lo que más pudo a ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras soportaba uno que otro peñasco caído del techo que golpearon sin piedad su espalda.

-¡SASUKE!

Sakura se aferró al cuello del Uchiha y lo observaba asustada al ver como este aguantaba el derrumbe del techo, protegiéndola. De repente el desmoronamiento se detuvo, por lo que reanudaron su loca carrera por salir de ahí. Giraron en un estrecho pasillo de piedra y vislumbraron al final de este un pequeño destello de luz. Sasuke tomo firmemente la mano de Sakura y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estaban por alcanzar la salida, un paso más y lo lograrían saldrían con vida de aquel lugar.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, debían ser pasados el mediodía, cegándolos por unos minutos. Debieron entrecerrar sus ojos ante aquella luz natural tan deslumbradora. Sin soltarse de la mano, Sakura sintió como aquel agarre que el Uchiha le daba se hacía más fuerte llegando a un punto de ponerle los dedos blancos producto de la falta de la circulación sanguínea. Iba a reclamarle cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. En frente de ellos se encontraban los shinobis de Konoha, listos en posición de combate, para atacar en cualquier momento y a un costado de ellos tenían inmovilizados a Jugo y Suigetsu.

-Hola Sasuke y Sakura.

Kakashi era quien se encontraba al frente del escuadrón de shinobis. Saludo a la pareja con total tranquilidad sin quitarle la vista al Uchiha.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Naruto estaba inquieto y desesperado por acercarse a su amiga, sin pasar por alto que Sasuke la sostenía firmemente de la mano y que ella usaba la ropa de él, lo que le hizo arrugar su nariz y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, con miedo de que aquella teoría que el Hokage le dijo fuera cierta.

-Naruto, quédate en tu posición.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei.

Tan impulsivo como siempre corrió hacia sus compañeros de equipo, iba a abrazar a su amiga cuando Sasuke de manera posesiva y protectora se posiciono delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso. El rubio lo miro confundido.

-No te acerques.

Sasuke le advirtió a Naruto, utilizando un tono de voz gutural, casi endemoniado, alzando su barbilla y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Sasuke… ¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?

Naruto comenzaba a perder su paciencia, quería cerciorarse de que su amiga se encontrara sana y salva, sin embargo el idiota del Uchiha se lo impedía, formándose en el ambiente un silencio tenso, con todos los shinobis a su espalda listos para atacar y un Sasuke dispuesto a defender lo que consideraba como suyo.

-Sasuke… déjalo es Naruto…nuestro amigo y compañero de equipo.

Sakura observaba al rubio por encima del hombro de Sasuke, al verlos tan desafiantes a ambos y recordando el último encuentro que tuvieron, no quería que se enfrentaran nuevamente, se soltó del agarre del Uchiha, camino a paso firme saliendo de atrás de él y se posiciono delante de Naruto , sonriéndole.

-Sakura-chan… no…no sabes…cuanto te extrañamos.

-y yo Naruto.

El hiperactivo rubio comenzó a llorar al ver a su amiga, su antiguo amor y compañera de equipo, habían transcurrido 6 meses desde que fue secuestrada , medio año sin verla sin saber si estaba viva .Habían pasado tantas cosas, sin pensárselo más la abrazo fuerte y protectoramente , como un hermano mayor lo haría con su hermana pequeña.

Sasuke se tensó más al ver la escena, apretó los puños y su mandíbula al punto de que sus dientes sonaron, su estómago se contrajo a tal nivel de sentir bilis en la boca. Sakura era suya, le correspondía por derecho de ser su único hombre, nadie podía tocarla y menos abrazarla. Cegado por los celos, activo su Sharingan y en su mano izquierda el Shidori, tenía un solo objetivo separar a Naruto de Sakura.

-DETENTE SASUKE.

Kakashi al ver las intenciones de Sasuke, le dio aquella orden y como un rayo se posiciono al lado de Naruto y Sakura, mirándolo con desgano, era evidente que algo había cambiado en el peli negro por como defendía a la kunoichi y los celos que demostraba con Naruto, suspiro era muy probable que su teoría haya sido cierta. La Haruno se soltó de su amigo y se dirigió hacia al lado de Sasuke, le toco su hombro para llamar su atención, iba a decirle que se calmara cuando el Sexto la interrumpió.

-Sasuke Uchiha, quedas detenido y privado de libertad por los delitos de alta traición, intento de asesinato hacia un miembro y futuro Hokage de Konoha, secuestro de una Kunoichi y ser cómplice de Madara Uchiha.

Kakashi menciono todos los actos delictuales que Sasuke había cometido, sin que ninguno de los primeros le impresionara a Sakura hasta que menciono a Madara.

-¿De qué habla Sexto? Madara Uchiha está desaparecido, no es así ¿Sasuke?

Sakura miro atenta al peli negro, para que este afirmara lo que ella decía, si bien había cometido muchos errores el Uchiha ninguno tenían que ver con aquel despiadado asesino , que por poco los lleva a la extinción en la cuarta guerra Ninja.

Sasuke se mantuvo a la defensiva, desactivando el Shidori pero manteniendo su Sharingan. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, ante la errada afirmación que Sakura le decía, nunca quiso involucrarla en este asunto menos con Madara y se mantendría firme en eso.

-Sasuke…diles...diles que jamás has tenido contacto con Madara, diles que es una mentira…

A medida de que hablaba Sakura, su voz se hacía un murmullo, llegando a ser casi inaudible. Su corazón latía lento y sin fuerzas, sus manos se crisparon en el brazo de Sasuke y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, no podía ser cierto, era una calumnia que su Uchiha estuviera involucrado con alguien tan perverso y malo, tenía que haber un error de seguro Kakashi lo decía para poder enjuiciarlo y terminar con el clan Uchiha o quizás le habían dado una información errónea, si eso debía ser pero ¿Por qué no se defendía Sasuke?

-Anda diles…diles que no es verdad tú...no harías algo así...

-Sakura esto no es asunto tuyo.

Cuanto le dolían las palabras de su mujer, inclino su cabeza para mirarla, tenía los ojos rojos producto del llanto, lo observaban con desilusión y angustia, su labio inferior le temblaba.

Frunció más el ceño, debía sacarla de ahí, alejarla de sus problemas para que estuviera a salvo y lejos de aquella oscura parte de él.

-Hare un trato con ustedes.

-¡IDIOTA! No estás en posición de hacer tratos con nosotros.

Naruto empezaba sentir la rabia correr por sus venas, al ver la actitud tan desafiante del Uchiha, lo hacía perder los estribos y percatarse de que Sakura no estaba en conocimiento de la relación entre Madara y el pelinegro, lo ponía más furioso.

-Naruto déjalo, veamos que tiene para ofrecernos.

Kakashi levanto su mano en señal de silencio, para poder escuchar la propuesta que le haría su ex alumno.

-Mi libertad a cambio de la protección de Sakura en Konoha.

El viento soplo fuerte en ese momento, como anticipando el caos que se avecinaba. Nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo. Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, escuchar la proposición de Sasuke, significaba que la separarían de él y lo enjuiciarían, no podía aceptarlo no después de haberse entregado al Uchiha. Se consideraba engañada y traicionada por el peli negro, ocultarle información como lo de Madara , lo hacía porque no le tenía confianza y la prefería lejos de él.

-Me parece bien, pero tendrás que cooperar con nosotros acerca del paradero de Madara.

Kakashi analizo toda la situación, algo había entre Sakura y Sasuke, por la histérica desesperación que mostraba la joven y la extraña propuesta que el Uchiha les hiciera, esperaba que estuviera equivocado y de que aquel par de jóvenes no hubieran hecho algo imprudente.

-Sakura regresaras con Sai a Konoha, en donde se te pondrá a tu disposición a dos ANBU para que te cuiden y protejan, mientras nosotros…

-¡NO! No regresare Sexto, no sin Sasuke.

La Haruno se desesperó, intento abrazar al peli negro pero este utilizo su Rinnegan y la atravesó con su mano izquierda, tal cual como lo hizo en la cuarta guerra Ninja hacía ya mucho tiempo.

No podía soportarlo más, escuchar las suplicas de Sakura para que no la separan de su lado, ver la decepción en sus ojos hacia él, lo estaban matando acaso no comprendía el peligro al que se exponía al quedarse a su lado, tan difícil le era entender algo tan simple.

Como una hoja que cae de un árbol, Sakura se desmayó perdiendo el conocimiento. Sasuke la tomo en brazos antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo, la aferro con fuerza hacia él.

En lo alto del cielo venía a toda velocidad un ave hecha con tinta y papel, sobre esta se encontraba aquel joven pálido y delgado, de falsa sonrisa.

Descendió con aquel extraño animal y saludo amigablemente.

-Sexto estoy listo.

-Bien… Sai llévate a Sakura a Konoha, mientras tanto el resto levantara un campamento aquí y Sasuke tienes claro que no puedes escapar.

El Uchiha le entrego a Sai en sus brazos a la joven que yacía inconsciente, la observo por última vez antes de que partieran en la ave y desapareciera de su vista, una punzada de dolor le dio en su pecho , cerca de su corazón. Se repetía una y otra vez que era lo correcto, era mejor estar lejos de ella antes de que la alcanzara la maldad de Madara.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:YAA CHICOSSS CAPITULO 7! jamas me cansare de agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, por leer mi historia en especial a aquellos que me siguen desde el primer capitulo y obvio que a los nuevos lectores , me hacen los días mas felices y bueno como es mi primer fics me doy cuenta de que tan mala no soy jajaja , bien como ya les había mencionado antes hay cosas que son evidentes que deben pasar perooooo no se confíen ..en esta historia los esperan unos capítulos de infarto! muajajaja yaaa sin mas los dejo para que lean este** **cap les leo sus comentarios saludos!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO VII**

Despertó en una sala blanca, sin muchos adornos en las paredes más que un reloj, reconociendo inmediatamente el lugar en donde se encontraba, el Hospital de Konoha. Intento recordar lo sucedido pero en su mente todo era aún confuso, Kakashi con Naruto molestos discutiendo con Sasuke. Ante la mención de este último, se sentó de golpe en la cama, llevándose su mano al pecho ya que le dolía demasiado costándole incluso respirar.

-Hola Sakura…al fin despiertas niña.

-Tsu...nade…-sama...

La rubia mujer estaba sentada a los pies de la cama de la joven, llevaba 2 días cuidándola y bajándole la fiebre, el Rinengan que Sasuke uso en ella fue muy fuerte ya que la mantuvo inconsciente por más de 48 horas y delirando, algo esperado ya que el joven peli negro descendía de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿él…él…me...dejo...?

Sakura tapo su rostro con ambas manos, dejando escapar sus lágrimas, al recordar todo lo sucedido, el dolor en su pecho se hacía más intenso y ahogante. La desilusión era mayor que el dolor físico, Sasuke la había abandonado, entregado a los shinobis como si no le importara nada, después de lo que habían compartido, movía su cabeza de manera negativa como rechazando la cruel realidad en la que se despertó.

-Sakura…. Tranquila… niña no es el fin del mundo, tu sabes cómo es Sasuke él está perdido en la oscuridad, sabes que ni Naruto ha podido traerlo de vuelta, ya no llores más.

La rubia mujer se acercó más a su discípula, le tenía tanto cariño a aquella joven, paso muchos años junto a ella entrenándola, preparándola para que estuviera a la altura de sus compañeros de equipo y aprendió a conocerla, era una muchacha algo torpe e inocente, con un corazón demasiado grande ya que cada vez que podía ayudaba a los más necesitados del pueblo o hacia guardias en el hospital sin recibir nada cambio solo por ayudar al resto. La abrazo fuertemente para consolarla, estaba en conocimiento del amor casi obsesivo que poseía por el Uchiha, que a pesar de los años transcurridos, las traiciones y desprecios de este hacia la joven, era evidente que aún lo amaba y sufría por él.

-ya tranquila, todo estará bien volverás a tu vida aquí en Konoha, todo volverá a ser como antes pasara el tiempo y ese dolor que tanto te hace sufrir ira disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

Mientras Tsunade la consolaba con aquellas palabras, Sakura solo pensaba en esa noche de entrega en donde pudo conocer a un Sasuke más relajado, pacífico y dedicado a ella.

* * *

Habían levantado un gran campamento en el bosque, eran por lo menos unos 100 shinobis de rango Jounin en el lugar. Desde que había entregado a Sakura al cuidado de Konoha que lo mantenían vigilado, siendo escoltado siempre por 4 ANBUS y un clon de Kakashi. Le causaba gracia aquello, si quisiera escapar ya lo habría hecho deshacerse de aquellos molestos shinobis era fácil, pero les había entregado a su mujer y de él dependía que se mantuviera a salvo y tuviera una vida feliz, hizo una mueca ante aquel pensamiento. Si bien la Haruno siempre había estado enamorada de él, desde que era una niña y lo perseguía en el patio de la escuela ninja, eso podía cambiar ¿no? Era una joven muy hermosa y exótica, siempre había tenido pretendientes desde Naruto hasta Rock Lee, podría rehacer su vida con otro hombre o podría cansarse de sus constantes desprecios y traiciones, apretó sus puños con rabia y arrugo más su frente, quizás no había sido la mejor decisión de dejarla partir y menos ahora que ya era una mujer.

-¡Sasuke!..teme...estoy hablando hace mucho rato y tú no has hecho otra cosa que gruñir como un animal molesto e ignorarme.

Naruto estaba sentado en frente de él, sobre la tosca mesa de madera tenia extendido un mapa de las aldeas shinobis y apuntaba un lugar que tenía una X.

Fue en ese momento que Sasuke se percató de la alianza de matrimonio que su amigo poseía en el dedo, ya que esta argolla brillo como una estrella en su mano. Levanto una ceja y frunció más su ceño. Naruto se percató del rostro confundido de su amigo, si bien el Uchiha era muy introvertido, había aprendido a reconocerle algunas expresiones sin que tuviera que hablar.

-yo…me case con Hinata-chan hace 3 meses, quise cancelar la boda hasta encontrar a Sakura-chan...Me hacía mucha ilusión que ella estuviera presente en el día más importante de mi vida , claro que también me habría gustado que tu hubieras estado ahí pero...al ver que pasaban los meses y no lográbamos dar con el paradero de Sakura, no podía seguir posponiendo mi matrimonio , Hinata-chan…siempre me apoyo y me alentaba a seguir buscando, pero su rostro se volvía triste cuando retrasábamos un mes más la boda por lo que decidí casarme con ella.

Naruto jugueteo con la argolla de matrimonio en su dedo y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar un secreto que tenía guardado.

-Sasuke… tu deberías hacer lo mismo, deja atrás toda aquella venganza y aprende a vivir en paz al lado de alguien…a quien ames, puede ser que quizás nunca te intereso Sakura-chan pero busca tu felicidad en otra mujer, así esa carga que llevas en tu espalda la podrías compartir con otra persona y te sentirías más aliviado y por otro lado Sakura-chan quizás entienda que contigo nunca tuvo oportunidad y rehaga su vida.

Naruto observaba atento al que aun consideraba como su hermano. Entrelazo sus manos y las dejo descansar sobre el mapa, mientras esperaba alguna reacción de Sasuke.

-Lo que Sakura haga no es de mi incumbencia.

El Uchiha bajo la mirada hacia la mesa, sintiendo la hiel en su boca al escuchar las palabras de Naruto y como un animal herido le hizo saber de qué Sakura no le importaba, tenía que defenderse a su manera del dolor que sentía en su pecho al saberse lejos de ella y que esta quizás podría rehacer su vida sin él.

Naruto capto muy bien aquella reacción del joven, estaba claro que la Haruno le importaba y mucho, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba reconocerlo.

-Claro…Sasuke… mejor volvamos a estudiar este mapa para que podamos volver a casa, no me siento tranquilo sabiendo que Madara está oculto en alguna parte y nosotros dejamos Konoha casi desprotegido, además…

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia los 4 ANBUS que estaban detrás de Sasuke, quería contarle un secreto a su amigo sin que nadie más escuchara, por lo que se levantó por sobre la mesa, quedando semi acostado en ella y en el oído del pelinegro le susurro su mayor secreto y felicidad.

-Hinata-chan está esperando un hijo mío, me dio la noticia 1 día antes de que tu amiga Karin llegara a Konoha y diera tu ubicación.

Sasuke no movió un solo músculo, tenso su mandíbula y apretó más fuerte sus manos. Estaba sorprendido por la noticia, con que Naruto tendría descendencia, por fin el solitario rubio no estaría más solo y disfrutaría de una familia. Por una fracción de segundos experimento felicidad por Naruto, a quien consideraba como un hermano pese a todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, estaba feliz por él que había formado una familia junto a la mujer que amaba.

-No me sorprende lo de Karin… nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Sakura estuviera bajo mi techo.

-Sasuke…tú no pierdes el encanto con las mujeres, de veras.

Diciendo aquello ambos jóvenes volvieron a la labor de estudiar atentamente el mapa y aportando cada uno con información del posible paradero de Madara y de cómo poder atraerlo a ellos.

Llegada la noche realizaban guardias para proteger el campamento y seguir vigilándolo, la situación ya le empezaba a molestar, tener a esos shinobis pegado a su espalda era irritante, se alejó un poco de la fogata y camino en silencio hacia un árbol sentándose en el frio suelo y apoyando su espalda en el tronco de este. Miro hacia el cielo, había un mar de estrellas en él y la luna llena en lo alto. Suspiro y frunció el ceño, desde que Itachi había acabo con su clan se le hizo costumbre andar siempre con el ceño fruncido. Su familia, eran demasiados los años que habían transcurrido desde aquel incidente, la imagen de sus padres sin vida en el suelo de su casa lo habían marcado, destruyendo su infancia y su mundo, los extrañaba, a veces pensaba como habría sido su vida si Itachi no hubiera exterminado a su familia, quizás ya tendría sobrinos, estaría viviendo en el exclusivo distrito de los Uchiha y quien sabe tal vez próximo a contraer nupcias con Sakura, teniendo una vida tranquila , protegiendo lo más preciado que podría tener una familia.

Bajo la vista al suelo, estaba cansado de vivir así, siempre alejado de su aldea, solitario, pensando en la venganza, sufriendo en silencio por quedar huérfano y experimentar tanto odio hacia el mundo. Como le dijo Naruto en la tarde llevaba un tremendo peso en su espalda y quizás ya era hora de dejarlo.

-Oye teme, te congelaras sentado ahí.

Su hiperactivo amigo se acercó para hacerle compañía, llevaba un buen rato observándolo desde la fogata, Sasuke caminaba arrastrando los pies y con los hombros caídos, se le notaba a kilómetros que no estaba bien, ya no era odio ni maldad la que lo rodeaba más bien era tristeza y melancolía, eso a Naruto le dio una punzada en su pecho, ver a su amigo tan triste y solo lo hacía sentir egoísta y mal, aquella tarde le había compartido su mayor felicidad sin pensar en la tristeza en la que Sasuke se encontraba.

-Naruto...Déjame en paz.

-Sasuke… te estado observando y... ¿qué te tiene tan suspirón y triste?

El Uchiha siguió con la mirada perdida en el suelo, cabizbajo, sintiendo el frío de la noche calarle los huesos y llegando incluso a su alma.

-¿es por Sakura-chan?

Naruto se sentó junto a él, cruzándose de piernas y brazos, admirando el paisaje que les ofrecía la naturaleza aquella fría noche.

-Ya te dije que lo que haga ella no me importa.

-mmmmm entonces… ¿Por qué la mantuviste tanto tiempo como una prisionera?

El silencio volvió reinar entre los dos, ante aquella interrogante que ni el mismo Sasuke Uchiha podía responder. Naruto suspiro, su amigo era un caso perdido jamás cambiaria.

-Bueno…si no me quieres decir lo entiendo, pero no estés como alma en pena que cualquiera pensaría que sufres por Sakura-chan jajajajaja

El rubio se rasco su cabeza ante la loca idea que se le había ocurrido, provocándole unas carcajadas estruendosas al imaginarse al Uchiha sufriendo por amor.

-eres muy molesto Naruto.

El peli negro perdía la paciencia ante su amigo, quería un poco de paz y por eso se apartó del grupo , necesitaba ordenar sus ideas , pensar en Madara y olvidarse de aquella joven de ojos verdes y Naruto no hacia otra cosa que hurgar en algo que él prefería olvidar.

* * *

Los días se le hacían rutinarios, le habían asignado una casa pequeña de apenas 2 habitaciones cerca de la oficina del Hokage. Sus padres habían armado un escándalo en la oficina del Sexto, la cual estaba siendo administrada por Shikamaru, momentáneamente hasta que Kakashi volviera de aquella larga misión, porque habían decidido que debía vivir sola y cerca de la oficina del Hokage, le costó un par de semanas hacerles entender a sus padres que era lo mejor para ella.

Al volver a su aldea se había enterado de muchas cosas como del matrimonio entre Naruto y Hinata, lo cual le provoco una enorme felicidad ya que por fin la integrante del clan Hyuga se había atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos, por otro lado se dio cuenta del avanzado embarazo de su amiga Ino, quien ya tenía 4 meses de gestación y más asombrada quedo al saber que Sai era el progenitor de aquella criatura y por último de la extraña pareja que habían formado Shikamaru con Temari, quienes se habían casado y también estaban en espera de su primer hijo.

Suspiro resignada, mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de Konoha, todos habían hecho sus vidas, formado una familia, mientras que ella… ella seguía esperando que un milagro ocurriera y Sasuke volviera a su lado. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, secándola rápidamente y subiendo el cuello de su abrigo, el invierno había llegado y el frio cada día se hacía peor. Giro en una esquina y vislumbro la que era su nueva casa, nadie la esperaba en ella y debido al clima se mantenía muy helada por dentro, lo cual le molestaba.

-hasta esta casa se burla de mí... sola y fría como yo.

Ingreso en ella, dejando su abrigo colgado en el perchero, encendió la calefacción la cual no era más que una estufa eléctrica y se dirigió a la cocina, estuvo todo el día en el Hospital ayudando a Tsunade-tsama con algunos casos clínicos y ahora su cuerpo le exigía ingerir algún alimento y descansar.

Mientras revolvía unos huevos en el sartén , miraba un calendario que tenía colgado en su pared.

-1 mes…desde que me dejaste… ¡IDIOTA!

Le grito al calendario como si fuera aquel joven pelinegro que le causaba tanto dolor. Estaba tan molesta consigo misma, pese a todas las cosas que le había hecho Sasuke, ella seguía amándolo, le dolía su corazón de pensar en los peligros que podía estar pasando, soñaba casi todas las noches con él, escuchaba su voz , observaba su rostro tan perfecto para ella y cuando despertaba ...la realidad era muy diferente.

Un pequeño malestar la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, el olor a los huevos fritos hizo que le provocara náuseas y asco, se tapó con una mano la boca para evitar expulsar el contenido de su estómago, respiro fuertemente por la nariz e intento calmarse. De seguro estaba cursando por alguna gastroenteritis o su sistema nervioso le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tomo otra bocanada de aire sin éxito, sintiendo aún más nauseas sin dejarle otra opción de correr al baño y arrodillarse en frente del escusado mientras vertía en él su escaso contenido estomacal.

Al día siguiente se dirigió como siempre al Hospital de Konoha, para otro rutinario día de trabajo, al menos la mantenía con la cabeza ocupada, olvidando sus problemas de manera momentánea.

-Buenos días frentona… ¿te sientes bien?

Ino estaba en la sala de espera del Hospital, lucía un abrigo morado el cual enmarcaba aún más su abultado vientre. Observo ingresar a su amiga la cual lucia muy pálida y ojerosa, con sus ya acostumbrados aires de tristeza.

-Hola Ino… ¿Cómo estás?

Sakura se sentó junto a su amiga, había llegado 15 minutos antes de iniciar el turno lo que le daba algo de tiempo para conversar con ella.

-yo de maravillas, mi bebe está creciendo cada día más fuerte y sano, solo quiero que Sai regrese luego, me siento muy sola en casa y ¿tu? …¿te encuentras bien?

-aa…si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estas muy pálida Sakura, luces…enferma.

Sakura le sonrió a su amiga para luego mirar el suelo, ese día en particular había amanecido más cansada de lo normal.

-Si…solo...comí algo que me hizo muy mal ayer, estuve casi toda la noche en el baño vomitando y amanecí sin fuerzas…eso es todo.

Ino observo muy atenta a su amiga, poso una mano en su vientre para apaciguar un movimiento de su bebe el cual le provocaba un poco de dolor.

-qué curioso… antes de saber que estaba embarazada yo no soportaba ni el agua, cada vez que comía algo tenía que correr al baño porque lo vomitaba….claro ese fue mi caso el tuyo debe ser indigestión o algo así ¿no?

Ino levanto una ceja y se acercó más a su amiga, estaba preocupada por ella, ya que al mencionar la palabra embarazada la peli rosada se había puesto más pálida de lo que estaba y el labio inferior le temblaba.

-Sakura…oye... ¿me estas escuchando?

La rubia tomo del brazo a su amiga con la intención de que volviera en si ya que parecía estar al borde de la histeria, sin embargo un médico salió de un box y la llamo.

-Ino Yamanaka, pase.

La rubia no le quedó otra opción que levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia el joven médico que la llamaba, le tocaba control de su embarazo por lo que no podía perder aquella valiosa hora, sin embargo quedo muy preocupada al dejar a Sakura en estado de ausencia en la sala de espera.

La Haruno se llevó una mano a su boca, sentía como su labio temblaba y la impresión de lo que Ino le había dicho la afecto más de lo normal. ¿Sería posible? , movió su cabeza de manera negativa, solo había estado una vez con Sasuke, no podría tener tanta mala suerte… ¿verdad? Observo su plano vientre y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nublándole un poco la vista. Mejor volvería al trabajo y dejaría sus problemas y dudas de lado, ya después vería si era una gastroenteritis u otra cosa.

El día se le paso rápido, revisando fichas clínicas, haciendo visitas médicas y aprendiendo nuevos jutsus, puso todo de su parte para poder concentrarse y realizar su trabajo de la mejor manera posible, sin embargo aquella conversación que tuvo con Ino en la mañana le retumbaba en su cabeza y las náuseas que experimento durante todo el día, no hacían otra cosa más que recordarle que debía salir de las dudas pronto.

Movió su cabeza de manera negativa, últimamente aquel gesto se le hacía costumbre.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura?

Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio en el cual habían torres de documentos y fichas clínicas que debía analizar y casos que cerrar. En frente de ella estaba su aprendiz con la mirada perdida en una hoja del libro de jutsus médicos que no había volteado hace más de 10 minutos.

-¿Qué?

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su sensei, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la rubia mujer.

-¿Qué si ocurre algo? Vamos muchacha hoy andas más distraídas de lo normal, no has leído nada de ese libro y lo único que has hecho es suspirar.

Tsunade bajo sus gafas de lectura y frunció el ceño, si analizaba bien a su alumna estaba muy pálida, en sus ojos verdes se formaba unas sombras muy oscuras, la notaba más delgada y para que hablar de los aires de tristeza y melancolía que la rodeaban.

-jeje…nada Tsunade-sama.

-¿Sigues pensando en él?

La quinta apoyo su cabeza en su mano, de manera despreocupada y con la mirada fija en Sakura.

-yo…no debieron encontrarme… estaba bien al lado de...de…

La Haruno no pudo ni siquiera mencionar el nombre del pelinegro, así le era más fácil llevar aquel dolor, sin escuchar su nombre.

-Bueno agradécele a su amiga esa la colorina, ella los delato.

Sakura levanto su vista y abrió sus ojos, se levantó de un golpe de su asiento y apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa en donde se encontraba estudiando.

-¿KARIN? ¿ESTA AQUÍ? POR FAVOR TSUNADE-SAMA LLEVEME CON ELLA.

La rubia mujer no pudo negarse ante la petición de Sakura, desde que regreso a la aldea que no había mostrado interés en nada y de un momento a otro verla expresar curiosidad y determinación, le impidieron negarle ver a aquella mujer.

Caminaron hacia la oficina del Hokage, Sakura le llevaba delantera, era evidente que estaba ansiosa por ver a la pelirroja, una vez que se encontraron en el interior de aquella habitación, Tsunade-sama le explico los motivos de su visita a Shikamaru.

-mmmmm el Sexto no estará de acuerdo en que Sakura hable con Karin, no me mal interpretes pero estuviste viviendo 6 meses con Sasuke a quien consideramos un enemigo y podrías darle alguna información a Karin quien ya sabemos de qué bando esta, menudo fastidio.

-Shikamaru…por favor…solo quiero hablar con ella seré breve y si quieren pueden estar ustedes presentes.

-Está bien, tienes 10 minutos y hablaras con ella en nuestra presencia.

Diciendo aquello, Shikamaru le dio la orden a uno de los shinobis que custodian las puertas de la oficina de que trajeran a Karin.

Al rato se escucharon gritos en el pasillo e insultos. Sakura reconoció inmediatamente la voz de la que alguna vez fue compañera de viaje de Sasuke. Ingreso a la oficina con cadenas en manos y pies, traía un uniforme blanco con líneas azules a lo que a la Haruno la hizo pensar más que Karin estaba en un manicomio y no vago vigilancia de los shinobis de Konoha.

Karin al ver quienes estaban en aquella habitación, se irguió con orgullo, no dejaría que su enemiga la viera en lamentable condición.

-Pude sentir tu mugroso chakra a kilómetros.

-Hola Karin.

Sakura ignoro aquel venenoso comentario, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y no perdería su valioso tiempo en insultos.

-dime…. ¿tu sabias de la relación que tenía Sasuke con Madara?

Las manos le sudaban a montones y su corazón le latía rápido, estaba ansiosa por saber la verdad de Sasuke y Karin parecía demorarse con intención en responderle.

-jajajajajajajajajajaja claro que si tonta, Sasuke me confiaba todos sus secretos es más yo estuve ahí cuando el puerco de Madara hirió a mi amado Sasuke con aquella daga que contenía el veneno... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Karin se reía de manera enfermiza, esto provoco en Sakura nauseas, llevándose una mano a la boca y rogando a Kami que pudiera controlarse.

-ya entiendo….jajajajajaja… ¡MALDITA SEA! No te quería en el equipo, me canse de decirle al idiota de Sasuke de que te dejara libre, ya que veía el interés que le tenías y claro tu no desaprovechaste la oportunidad y te acostaste con el ¿no?

Karin intento abalanzarse sobre Sakura, pero fue firmemente sujetada por los shinobis. Observaba a la peli rosada con aires asesinos. La Haruno palideció y se tuvo que afirmar del escritorio del Hokage para no caer, las náuseas se hacían más intensas y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-tu chakra…. Tienes doble chakra… es débil…. pero lo puedo percibir….te acostaste con Sasuke y ahora llevas en tu vientre un hijo de él, ¡TE ODIO SAKURA TE ODIO Y A TI SASUKE UCHIHA!

Sakura fue lo último que pudo escuchar ya que sus sentidos se apagaron y su cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte con el único pensamiento en su mente de que estaba embarazada de Sasuke Uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: HOLA :D como** **están? quiero que sepan que la semana pasada fue muy difícil para , recibi un montón de malas noticias y leer sus comentarios me dio mucha alegría en momentos tan amargos así que como siempre muy agradecida estoy de ustedes , también quiero mencionarles que mi historia lleva mas de 1.700 visitas jajaja para mi todo un logro ya que siempre creo que mi historia no tendría tal alcance, les tengo un cariño a todos ustedes y espero que este cap les guste y los entretenga...sin mas a LEER :D!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

Estaban ideando un plan para dar con el paradero de Madara. El campamento siempre se estaba moviendo de un lugar a otro, siguiendo pistas, infiltrando jounin en aldeas, extensas juntas con los 5 kages, en un principio lo miraban y trataban igual que a un criminal, como si por el simple hecho de llevar el apellido Uchiha debiese estar condenado de por vida al desprecio y desconfianza del resto, sin embargo no los culpaba ya que tenía en su historial una gran cantidad de traiciones.

Estaban en medio de una de las tantas y extensas reuniones con el 6to Hokage y jounins de alto rango. Tenían sobre la mesa un alto de documentos, fotos y mapas, las cuales miraban y analizaban. Kakashi se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa a su costado derecho estaba Naruto y al izquierdo Sasuke, que al tener un comportamiento intachable hacia Konoha habían reducido sus escoltas a 1 ANBU.

-Kakashi-sensei... si el zetsu negro está dejando pistas falsas... ¿No será mejor ignorarlas y comenzar una nueva búsqueda en otra zona?

Naruto tras cuestionar al sexto dirigió su mirada hacia la foto que mantenía en su mano, la cual era borrosa pero se lograba distinguir la silueta de aquel extraño ser de mitad blanco y negro en medio de un bosque.

-mmmm….creo que deberíamos tener 2 escuadrones, 1 que siga dichas pistas que al igual a que a ti me parecen ser falsas y el segundo encargado de poner en marcha el plan.

Kakashi relajo un poco su espalda en la silla, estaba atento ante los comentarios y sugerencias del resto, esta misión les estaba tomando más de lo planeado y el consideraba que ya no estaba en edad de participar en estas extensas misiones, sin embargo tener a Naruto y a Sasuke trabajando juntos le hacían el trabajo algo más fácil.

Se encontraban en dicha situación cuando al lugar entra un jounin mensajero, con el rostro contraído y muy serio.

-SOLICITO AUTORIZACIÓN PARA ENTREGAR UN MENSAJE AL SEXTO.

El mensajero hizo una reverencia japonesa y no levanto su cabeza hasta que el Hokage diera su autorización.

-¿Vienes de Konoha?

Kakashi intento disimular en su voz la preocupación ante aquel mensajero, sabía que Shikamaru administraría muy bien Konoha durante su ausencia por lo que mandar un mensajero no significaba otra cosa que grandes problemas.

-Si Sexto….el señor Shikamaru manda un mensaje el cual debe ser revelado en privado.

El mensajero se irguió y con orgullo levanto su cabeza hacia los presentes, enfocándose en aquel pelinegro que parecía ignorarle.

-Está bien…ustedes continúen, conversemos a fuera.

Una vez que el Hokage desalojo aquella estrecha habitación de juntas, en el ambiente quedo un aire de incertidumbre e inquietud, como si todos anticiparan que aquel mensajero traería una mala noticia. Naruto le dirigió una mirada a su amigo, quien no hacia otra cosa que leer algunos documentos de la mesa, completamente ajeno a la situación.

Una vez afuera de la sala de juntas, Kakashi camino detrás de aquel joven jounin en silencio se adentraron en el bosque para cerciorarse de que aquel mensaje tan privado no fuera escuchado por el resto.

-y… ¿bien? ¿Qué ocurrió en Konoha?

El Hokage levanto una ceja y observo detenidamente al mensajero, estaba algo impaciente por lo que tuviera que decir.

-Bue...Bueno…señor Hokage…ha ocurrido algo…inesperado.

-Está bien… tranquilo simplemente dímelo.

-Bueno… se trata de la kunoichi Sakura.

Tras mencionar a la peli rosada, el mensajero callo. Sintió un frio recorrer su cabeza, estaba sudando. Kakashi por su parte se impaciento aún más, quería mucho a sus ex discípulos y si algo le había sucedido a Sakura, no sabría cómo afrontarlo y mucho menos informárselo a cierto temperamental Uchiha.

-¿Ella está bien?

La ansiedad se cargó en su voz y fue notada por el mensajero, su corazón latía rápido y sus manos empezaban a sudar, algo le había pasado a su ex alumna y ahora no podrían detener la furia de Sasuke, estaba seguro.

-Señor… la señorita Sakura…esta…..esta…. esperando un hijo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Silencio, Kakashi se quedó de piedra ante la confesión del muchacho, por unos segundos dejo de escuchar el ruido que producía el viento moviendo los árboles o el agua que de seguro caía un par de metros más allá de ellos en la cascada, solo podía escuchar en sus oídos el palpitar de su corazón que latía lento, su boca se secó como un desierto y no logro articular ninguna frase coherente, estaba impresionado por aquel mensaje.

-El señor Shikamaru solicita su presencia ya que no sabe muy bien que decisión tomar, mando a decir que por ahora es un secreto del cual solo están al tanto Tsunade-sama, Karin y él.

-Esto...nos pone en peligro a todos y más aun a Sakura…si…si Madara se entera… ¡rayos!...volveré a Konoha.

Sorpresa les causo a todos cuando Kakashi anuncio su retiro por un par de días del campamento, dejo a cargo a Naruto y a Sasuke durante su ausencia. Ambos jóvenes tomaron el mando de la misión más compleja de sus vidas, sintiendo una enorme responsabilidad, cualquier falla en el plan pondría en peligro a todas las aldeas.

-Oye...Sasuke... ¿Crees que algo grave haya sucedido en Konoha?

-si hubiera sido algo grave, no se habría ido solo Kakashi.

-mmmm creo que tienes razón.

Naruto necesitaba tranquilizar su mente, sabía que algo pasaba en su aldea y debía de ser muy serio para que Shikamaru solicitara la presencia del Hokage. Esto lo mantenía alterado y la tranquilidad de su amigo lo ponía más histérico.

Después de aquella junta, ambos jóvenes encargados de la misión iban camino a la cascada, tomarían un corto baño y partirían de aquel lugar.

-¡PODRIAS AL MENOS FINGIR QUE TE IMPORTA!

El rubio detuvo su andar, llevaban caminando un par de metros mientras discutían lo sucedido que por más que quisieran obviar la ausencia del Hokage los mantenía impacientes y aun más a Naruto, que se enrabiaba con la actitud de indiferencia de su amigo.

Sasuke por su parte ni se molestó en contestarle, siguió caminando con la mirada fija en el frente. Estaba muy preocupado, por Sakura ya que Konoha podría irse al mismo infierno pero en aquel trozo de tierra se encontraba lo que para él era lo más importante, aquella joven de sonrisa fácil y ojos verdes, si algo le sucedía no tendría piedad, eso lo consumía a cada hora que pasaba desde que Kakashi se marchó.

-¡Ahí vas otra vez! Con tu actitud tan insoportable, ¿no tienes nada que decir? ¿Cómo no te va a importar lo que suceda en Konoha? ¡RAYOS SASUKE REACCIONA!

El Uchiha detuvo su andar, la actitud histérica de su amigo no la toleraba ni un minuto más, estaba más que cabreado con todo lo que no paraba de decir.

-Escucha Naruto…a diferencia de ti yo no tengo nada que perder en esa aldea.

-¿No? y ¿Sakura? … no te das cuenta de que ella daría su vida por ti, te ama desde que era una niña y tú…ni siquiera mereces que te dedique un puto pensamiento.

El rubio se alteró, expresando toda su rabia e ira y en un arrebato tomo a su amigo de la solapa de su haori levantándolo un par de centímetros del suelo, mirándolo directo a sus ojos negros.

-Naruto…suéltame.

Sasuke por su parte no se sorprendió ante el berrinche del Uzumaki, acostumbrado desde niño a soportar su extrovertida personalidad , la cual siempre terminaba fastidiándolo, por lo que con toda la calma y paciencia que le quedaba le hablo a Naruto.

-¡MALDICIÓN SASUKE!

El jinchuriki empujo a su amigo, definitivamente este no reaccionaria ante lo que pudiese estar sucediendo en Konoha.

-¿dime que quieres que te diga?

Sasuke ordeno sus ropas y observo desafiante a Naruto, tenía una tormenta de sentimientos en su interior, que ni el mismo lograba ordenar ni comprender, ¿Cómo quería el Uzumaki que le dijera algo que ni el mismo sabía bien que era?

-Solo…quería que te mostraras más humano ante la aldea, sabes que algo grave está sucediendo ahí y tú…tú… ¡vete a la mierda Sasuke!

Naruto camino a paso rápido y firme en dirección a la cascada dejando atrás a su amigo, había perdido la paciencia para con él y no seguiría insistiendo acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Yo… no soy digno para la Aldea, no merezco tu amistad y mucho menos el amor que Sakura aún mantiene hacia mí.

El pelinegro agacho su cabeza y empuño sus manos, volviendo sus nudillos completamente blancos. Naruto se quedó quieto escuchando la confesión que su amigo le hacía, dándole la espalda a este.

-E cometido muchos errores, traiciones que me han dejado marcado y… no puedo…aceptar que alguien tan bueno como tú sea mi amigo y mucho menos a Sakura, ella merece a alguien que este a su altura…no a un Uchiha renegado y buscado por las 5 naciones.

Sasuke mantenía su cabeza en dirección hacia el suelo, sentía un nudo en su garganta y mucha rabia por cómo hasta ese momento había llevado su vida, sintiéndose miserable por cargar con tantos errores suyos y de su propio clan. El Uzumaki por su parte sintió tristeza , sabía muy bien como era sentirse despreciado y miserable ante el resto, compartía aquel desagradable sentimiento con Sasuke , sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado , ya que a él si lo esperaba una vida en Konoha , una esposa y prontamente un hijo o hija, si él pudo encontrar la felicidad ¿Por qué su amigo no?

-Sasuke… ¿te enamoraste de Sakura-chan?

La pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire y por largo minutos solo se escuchaban los sonidos del bosque y de sus respiraciones.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y levanto su cabeza mirando la espalda de su amigo, estaba sorprendido por aquella interrogante que le hizo. ¿Qué si estaba enamorado de aquella molestia de mujer?, su boca se secó ante aquel pensamiento y su labio inferior tembló.

-Sí.

Naruto sonrió, era evidente aquella afirmación lo habita notado desde el día en que Sasuke entrego a Sakura a Konoha , estaba muy cambiado, cada vez que se mencionaba a la peli rosada el Uchiha fruncía su ceño o hacia un comentario desagradable, o aquella vez en que los jounin estaban conversando alrededor de la fogata acerca de las mujeres más bellas de Konoha y salió el nombre de la Haruno a la palestra , los celos que Sasuke demostró solo le confirmaban a Naruto que estaba completamente enamorado de su compañera de equipo.

* * *

Kakashi llego al atardecer a Konoha, se dirigió directo a su oficina. Encontrándose con Shikamaru de pie mirando por el gran ventanal por el cual se podía observar la aldea completa.

-Shikamaru… ¿Dónde está?

-aaa… menudo fastidio Hokage…. Se encuentra en el Hospital, sufrió un desmayo pero Tsunade-sama dice que es algo normal…dada su condición.

Sin más preguntas ni palabras ambos se dirigieron al recinto hospitalario, mientras entraban en el lugar, todos se habrían paso y le hacían una reverencia de respeto a la máxima autoridad de la Aldea. Shikamaru lo dejo afuera de la habitación en donde se encontraba la kunoichi.

-Hokage…creo que debería hablar en privado con Sakura.

-Gracias Shikamaru.

El Sexto le dio un apretón de manos a su consejero e ingreso en la habitación. Estaba bien iluminada, las cortinas corridas de la ventana dejando ver los colores del atardecer. Había una sola cama en dicha pieza, en la cual se encontraba sentada su ex alumna cabizbaja dándole la espalda. Trago saliva el Hokage y apretó sus puños, era una situación realmente incomoda, no es que la fuera a reprochar por su falta de responsabilidad o explicarle como se hacían los seres humanos, sin embargo se sentía como un padre a punto de hablar con su hija acerca del sexo.

-Sakura.

La joven se sobresaltó ante la mención de su nombre, giro su cabeza hacia Kakashi, mostrando su demacrado rostro, estaba muy ojerosa, con los labios secos y sus mejillas blancas.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo estás?

-ya se enteró ¿no?

El Hokage se aproximó a ella y se sentó a su lado, no era de expresar mucho sus sentimientos pero esta situación lo ameritaba y más al ver en las condiciones en que se encontraba la joven, por lo que poso su mano por sobre la de ella y hablo con voz fuerte y clara.

-Sí… y no te juzgare…..pero ahora que ya eres una mujer adulta necesito que entiendas algunas cosas.

La konuochi no hacia otra cosa que mirar el suelo, tenía ganas de romper en llanto y largarse de la aldea al lado de su amado Uchiha, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a decir el Hokage y de las decisiones que tomaran.

-Sasuke… ¿te obligo?

Sabía que era una pregunta más que incomoda y dudaba mucho de que el pelinegro se hubiera aprovechado de su alumna pero tenía que cerciorarse de la misma Sakura que esto no fue así.

-No.

-Bien… Sakura…Madara anda detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke, llevamos meses intentando llevar a cabo nuestro plan y terminar con esto, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Sí.

-Estas consiente de que este nuevo Uchiha que traerás a la tierra nos pone en peligro a todos, si Madara no logra obtener el Rinengan de Sasuke puede buscar otra forma de tenerlo y seria..

-Quitándome a mí bebe.

Sakura en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron y se llevó ambas manos a su plano vientre, intentando aislarlo de toda la maldad que rodeaba el mundo.

-Así es… no podrás salir de la aldea hasta que no hayamos terminado esta misión y acabado con Madara, seguirás teniendo a los escoltas ANBU cuidando de ti y… Sasuke… no sabrá de este…embarazo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

La kunoichi se alteró, levantándose rápidamente de la cama. Podía soportar ser vigilada día y noche por los ANBU, estar enclaustrada en aquella aldea e incluso aguantar el desprecio del pueblo cuando se dieran cuenta de que estaba embarazada del Uchiha renegado pero no toleraría que el padre de su hijo no supiera de su existencia eso no.

-calma…sé que es difícil pero necesito a Sasuke con su cabeza fría, si se entera de que llevas su descendencia podría hacer algo realmente peligroso incluso estúpido, estamos en una misión en donde un mínimo error nos puede costar la vida a todos, por eso Sakura mantendremos tu embarazo en secreto y cuando terminemos con todo esto te prometo que Sasuke será el primero en enterarse.

Sakura lo miro directo a los ojos y en silencio asintió. Si era por el bien de todos, le haría caso al Hokage aunque le costara su felicidad.

* * *

El lugar era nauseabundo, tenía olor a encierro y humedad. El piso por donde caminaba era inestable, lleno de agujeros y algo de agua, por lo que aminoro su paso para no tropezar. Se encontraba nervioso incluso inseguro de la decisión que estaba tomando, pero era lo correcto, debía terminar con esto y si ha de morir seria por una buena causa.

Llego al final del estrecho pasillo, obteniendo ante él una enorme sala de paredes de barro con figuras similares a las de las runas por todas las paredes incluso el techo el cual no dejaba entrar ni un rayo de luz, haciendo tenebrosa la habitación. Camino a paso firme utilizando sus poderes oculares para poder distinguir alguna presencia humana y la encontró en el centro del cuarto, sentado en una enorme silla, ahí estaba él, mirándolo atento con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Dio dos palmadas y el recinto se ilumino por unas tenues antorchas, ayudándolo a distinguirlo mejor. Se veía más joven que en la cuarta Guerra, su pelo rozaba el suelo, tan negro como el suyo y desordenado, su piel muy blanca y esos ojos tan inconfundibles de los Uchiha, negros como la noche.

-No me esperaba una visita hoy.

Su voz sonaba burlona y con aires de desprecio, se dirigió al joven que tenía en frente de él.

-Madara…vengo a unirme a ti.

Sasuke levanto orgulloso su rostro hacia su interlocutor irguiendo su cuerpo, demostrando su 1.90 metro de porte, en manera intimidatoria.

-Vaya… ¿esperas que me crea eso niño?

-Tú necesitas de mis poderes oculares, ya que los tuyos fueron sellados en la cuarta guerra y sin ellos, solo eres un ninja veterano…una leyenda…por lo que estoy dispuesto a luchar junto a ti, destruir Konoha y después entregarte mis poderes oculares.

-¿sabes que para eso debes morir?

-Esa decisión no es de tu incumbencia pero ya que tienes curiosidad, no me importa mi destino, quiero acabar con mi venganza y luego morir con la dicha de que todos los que destruyeron nuestro clan sufrieron.

-jajajajajajaja…así se habla muchacho… espero que no tengas rencor por nuestro ultimo encuentro y sin arrepentimientos después de desaparecer esa jodida aldea, recuerda que eres el ultimo Uchiha de carne y hueso.

-Lo se…y por eso es mejor ser yo quien termine con todo esto.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:como están mis queridos lectores? como les va la semana? , como siempre les agradezco a todos los que me leen , me envian mensajes y a aquellos lectores anonimos que ya van mas de 2000 visitas! graciasss :D , les comento que esta historia tendra un vuelco asi que tranquilosssss , este capitulo es algo mas corto asi que el proximo sera publicado el dia domingo 10/07/2018 para que estén atentos y mencionarles que ya estoy trabajando en mi proxima historia ijijiji con buenisimas ideassssssssss yaaaaa los quieroooooooo y a LEER!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO IX**

Corrían a toda velocidad por entre medio de los árboles, saltando de uno en uno cruzándose entre ellos mismos, sin detenerse. Se escuchaba un silbido en el aire, ruido producido por su gran velocidad al andar, nadie decía nada ya que estaban todos concentrados en llegar lo más rápido posible a Konoha.

-Ya casi .

Exclamo el hiperactivo rubio al divisar a lo lejos las grandes puertas que protegían su aldea, avanzaron más rápido aun, y una vez en frente de aquellos portones, Naruto golpeo con todas sus fuerzas para que las abrieran rápido.

Dos adormilados jóvenes las movieron, el día transcurría muy tranquilo y sin mayores cambios por lo que les costó desperezarse ante el escándalo que el rubio hacía del otro lado de las puertas, una vez abiertas Naruto ingreso como un rayo en el interior de la aldea en dirección a la oficina del Hokage, dejando detrás de él una estela de polvo.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI…KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Entro armando un escándalo en las dependencias del Sexto, empujando a los guardias y a quien se le interpusiera en su camino, llevaba un mensaje muy importante que debía revelar lo antes posible al Hokage.

El Sexto estaba adentro de su oficina junto con Shikamaru leyendo unos documentos cuando escucho el alboroto que una vez más su ex alumno hacía, respiro resignado, Naruto siempre seria Naruto.

Ingreso abriendo las puertas con fuerza, las cuales se golpearon en las murallas. Traía su rostro contraído y sus ojos azules desorbitados. Se cayó un minuto para poder controlar su respiración la cual era dificultosa por la loca carrera que había emprendido.

-Sasuke….Kakashi-sensei…Sasuke se unió a Madara.

El rubio se irguió ante su maestro y le soltó el motivo de su visita sin preámbulos.

-Que fastidio.

Shikamaru se tensó ante lo mencionado por el rubio, si ya las cosas en la aldea estaban patas arriba por el embarazo de Sakura esto lo empeoraba todo aún más.

-¿Estás seguro?

Kakashi se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos miro a Naruto.

-Si… nos dejó esta nota fue hace 1 semana que desapareció del campamento, unos días después de su venida a la Aldea y… un jounin la descubrió entremedio de algunos papeles, es la letra de Sasuke y deja muy en claro que destruirá Konoha.

Naruto trago saliva y le extendió el desgastado trozo de papel, el cual había sido leído miles de veces por él sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Esto nos deja en una notable desventaja…Sasuke ayudo en nuestro plan contra Madara, sabe nuestra estrategia, nuestras debilidades y fortalezas nos convierte en un blanco demasiado fácil.

El Hokage leyó detenidamente el mensaje realizado por el Uchiha, tratando de buscar alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando , sin embargo el papel apenas contenían un par de palabras diciendo que se unía a Madara y destruiría Konoha , sin nada más que agregar muy al estilo Sasuke.

-Me vine rápido Kakashi apenas descubrimos esa nota, como vi que usted no volvía al campamento y de toda esta mierda…no encontré motivo para seguir haya y regrese.

-Está bien Naruto…hiciste bien….necesitamos mantenernos muy alertas, doblegar la vigilancia, solicitare ayuda al resto de las aldeas si ha de ser necesario evacuar Konoha lo haremos.

-Kakashi-sensei…. Sasuke debe tener un motivo muy grande para haber realizado esto… por favor perdónelo y no sean severos con él.

Naruto mostro una reverencia japonesa, pidiendo misericordia una vez más por su amigo, sabía que esta vez todo era diferente , las intenciones de Sasuke no eran malas solo que el resto no estaba en conocimiento de eso.

-Naruto…sabes que Sasuke es buscado por las 5 naciones, está en el libro Bingo y con esto…es casi hombre muerto.

-Por favor Kakashi-sensei… estoy seguro que detrás de todo esto hay una buena intención...solo no lo juzguen antes de tiempo.

El Hokage camino a paso lento hacia su alumno, le pidió que se irguiera y lo siguiera, había una verdad que necesitaba saber.

Caminaron por la aldea en completo silencio, la gente los miraba con admiración en especial a Naruto, el gran salvador de Konoha, mientras se adentraban entre los puestos del comercio el rubio recibía muchas felicidades y abrazos de los aldeanos algo que lo confundió.

-¿Por qué me felicitan Kakashi?

-Bueno te tengo dos noticias…. Que fueron los motivos que me han mantenido retenido acá y por los que no pude regresar con ustedes al campamento.

Kakashi lo dirigió en primera instancia a la casa que compartía el rubio con Hinata, una vez afuera de la morada el Hokage le abrió la pequeña reja y lo hizo ingresar al jardín.

-Te espero acá afuera… te doy 20 minutos para que entres y saludes a tu esposa e hijo, luego regresa conmigo.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y una enorme felicidad se le instalo en su pecho. Entro tembloroso a su hogar, estaba todo tal cual como él lo dejo hace ya unos 8 meses. Su casa olía a limpio y estaba en completo silencio, trago saliva se encontraba muy nervioso y ansioso por volver a ver a su esposa y conocer a su primogénito. Desde el segundo piso pudo escuchar la voz de Hinata cantando una canción de cuna, corrió por las escaleras y se detuvo en frente de la habitación que habían elegido para su hijo, colgaba de la puerta un pequeño letrero de madera azul que decía Boruto. Lo toco con su mano temblorosa y sonrió, abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que vio fue el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Su esposa se encontraba sentada en una pequeña mecedora con un pequeño bulto azul en sus brazos mientras le cantaba una canción infantil.

Enmudeció al instante, sus manos le sudaban a montones y su corazón latía rápido. Se acercó lento a Hinata posicionándose en frente de ella, quien en ese momento se percató de la presencia del rubio.

-Hola.

Naruto no sabía que más decir, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales caían sin detenerse, topándose con los ojos perla de su esposa. Se le notaba cansada y con sueño pero feliz, ella le sonrío y bajo su mirada hacia el pequeño recién nacido que tenía en sus brazos, el cual estaba durmiendo profundamente.

-Naruto-kun… él es Boruto tu hijo.

El rubio inflo su pecho de orgullo al ver al pequeño, era muy blanco como Hinata pero tenía el cabello tan rubio como el de él, por fin tenía una familia como la que siempre quiso. Después de estar con su esposa e hijo, ponerse al día de las cosas que habían sucedido durante todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos y de las miles disculpas que Naruto le ofreció a Hinata por no haber estado el día del parto, el Uzumaki dejo su morada encontrándose con Kakashi en el jardín de pie al lado de su reja.

-Felicidades Naruto, tienes un hijo clon tuyo…espero que no sea tan igual a ti.

El jinchuriki se rasco la cabeza y le sonrío a su maestro, estaba tan emocionado que sentía que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Bueno…. Cuando llegue a la Aldea me topé con barias sorpresas y una de esas fue que Hinata estaba esperando un hijo tuyo y a punto de dar a luz por lo que me quede más tiempo para asegurarme de que ambos salieran bien del parto.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei…estaré eternamente en deuda con usted.

-No te preocupes Naruto….sabes que toda la aldea es mi familia y debo protegerla, ahora viene la segunda sorpresa, ven acompáñame.

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona este de la aldea, la cual quedaba un poco más apartada del resto de los habitantes, las casas estaban muy distanciadas unas de otras, logrando un lugar muy privado. Caminaron al final de la calle, donde había una última casa al lado del bosque, era pequeña y lo que más le llamo la atención al rubio fue ver el símbolo Uchiha pintado en la puerta del lugar.

-Bien… ahora… necesito que me prometas que no harás ni dirás algo estúpido ¿sí?

-Kakashi-sensei…. ¿qué significa esto?

Ambos entraron al ante jardín de la pequeña casa, se sentía el olor a comida recién hecha, el pasto estaba cortado y las flores bien cuidadas por lo que la persona que vivía ahí llevaba ya un tiempo en aquel lugar. Kakashi toco la puerta y esperaron ambos a que les abrieran. Naruto contuvo su respiración al ver a su compañera de equipo, tenía el cabello un poco más largo, sus mejillas sonrosadas quizás por el calor de la cocina y estaba menos delgada. Sakura siempre se destacó por su delgada y pequeña figura, era por lo menos unos 20 centímetros más baja que él y por más que la kunoichi comiera nunca engordaba, ahora la notaba con un par de kilos de más, lo que la hacía ver más hermosa.

-Naruto….

La peli rosada se llevó una mano a su boca por el asombro de verlo, su corazón dio un brinco con la esperanza de que quizás Sasuke también había vuelto, busco con su mirada detrás de ambos hombres sin embargo la desilusión la embargo rápido al percatarse de que solo ellos dos estaban ahí. Los hizo ingresar a su hogar, era pequeño pero acogedor. Se sentaron en frente de ella y fue Kakashi quien le informo de la situación actual de Sakura a Naruto, a quien le tomo varios minutos en procesar que su mejor amigo iba a ser padre como él y que por fin tendría una familia, lo inundo la felicidad la cual se esfumo rápidamente al acordarse de que Sasuke se había ido una vez más y que esto cambiaba en 360 grados sus planes, sin embargo sabía que ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

-Naruto... ¿él está bien?

-Sakura… si… él se encuentra bien... Y ¿tu?

La kunoichi le regalo una sincera sonrisa, poso su mano en su aun plano vientre y lo acaricio.

-pues... La verdad es que no tolero mucho la comida, Tsunade-sama me refirió que esto era muy normal, tengo nauseas todas las mañanas y en las noches me dan muchos antojos.

-A Hinata le paso igual, me hacía salir a las 2 de la mañana a comprarle un helado o lo que se le pudiera antojar, me habría gustado aprovechar más esos momentos.

-Sakura…hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Kakashi interrumpió la amena conversación de sus alumnos, alguien debía hacer el trabajo sucio de informarle a Sakura lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sasuke se volvió a ir y se unió a Madara.

El Hokage la observo en todo momento mientras le revelaba aquella verdad, era imposible ocultársela ya que tarde o temprano el Uchiha vendría a la aldea a destruirla. La peli rosada se quedó quieta, dejo de respirar y escucho un zumbido en sus oídos. Naruto se levantó de su asiento y corrió al lado de ella, se agacho para estar a su altura y le tomo con cariño una mano.

-Sakura-chan…tranquila ¿sí? Te prometo que no es lo que crees, esta vez hay buenas intenciones de veras.

El rubio observo los ojos de su amiga, los cuales estaban al borde de las lágrimas, sus fosas nasales se dilataban intento respirar más aire y su labio inferior temblaba, estaba por colapsar.

-Sakura… yo como tu ex sensei y actual Hokage, te protegeré y a tu hijo, si detrás de todo esto Sasuke tiene buenas intenciones como dice Naruto, prometo ser indulgente con él y darle una condena lo más justa posible, mientras tanto seguirás en esta casa y los 2 ANBU que la vigilan se mantendrán, no estás sola en esto nos tienes a nosotros.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: holaaaaa como** **están? lo prometido es deudaaaa aquí les traigo el capitulo X ya que el anterior era algo mas corto :D , e leído sus mensajes y Sasuke no es lo que parece ser jijijiji yaaa los dejo para que disfruten del capitulo besitosss!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización**

 **CAPITULO X**

Se lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas y a gran velocidad hacia su contrincante, eran tan rápidos que solo se lograba distinguir unas sombras chocar entre si una y otra vez. La diferencia de edad no era impedimento para entrenar por horas.

-Bien Sasuke…es todo por hoy.

El hombre se irguió y despejo el flequillo de su frente. Estaba a torso desnudo, ejercitándose, faltaba poco tiempo para hacerles la tan anhelada visita a Konoha, por lo que debían prepararse con más intensidad.

Se dirigió hacia la única puerta que disponía aquel encerrado lugar para salir si bien su nuevo cuerpo no le permitía sentir lo que un humano podría, como cansancio o sudar por el entrenamiento, habían costumbres que eran difíciles de dejar como darse un baño.

-Madara…. ¿Cuánto tiempo más entrenaremos?

Sasuke a diferencia de su ancestro, tenía toda la cara sudada y el tórax, haciendo que la delgada tela de su haori se adhiera a él con mucha gracia, marcando sus abdominales e oblicuos.

-Tranquilo muchacho…aun no estoy listo este cuerpo debo fortalecerlo, pero dentro de poco nos iremos hacia Konoha.

-Llevamos meses entrenando… y no veo que mejores.

El joven pelinegro paso por el lado de Madara, sin dirigirle una mirada. Sentía desprecio por aquel ser, tanto odio y guerras desatadas, solo por la absurda ambición de tener un mundo en paz pero a un muy alto costo.

Habían pasado largos 5 meses desde que le dejo aquella breve nota a Naruto anunciando su partida y nueva traición. Estaba muy cansado de todo, quería volver a los viejos tiempos, en donde su día a día era discutir con su rubio amigo y quitarse de encima a Sakura.

-Sakura.

Sasuke la menciono mientras se sumergía bajo las frías aguas del lago, era pleno invierno y las bajas temperaturas no tenían piedad. Trataba de mantenerla lejos de su mente, pero una u otra cosa lo hacía recordar, incluso cuando a veces soñaba, cosa muy extraña en él, la podía ver, escuchar su risa, tocar su piel y hacerla su mujer otra vez, suspiro derrotado, sabía que jamás podría estar al lado de ella y menos ahora que suponía ya las 5 naciones sabían de su nueva traición, esperaba que una vez terminado todo lo pudieran perdonar y quizás así lograría verla aunque sea por 1 última vez.

Se salió a paso lento del agua, tenía la piel levemente morada por el frio y sus labios le temblaban, pero nada de eso le importo. Tomo sus ropas las cuales había dejado perfectamente dobladas debajo de un árbol cercano al lago y se las coloco. Volvería a insistirle a Madara de que ya era tiempo de poner en marcha el plan, tenía que coordinar todo para que ningún detalle se le escapara y así minimizar los errores. Camino rápido hacia el escondite que lo albergo por todo este tiempo, encontrándose a su ancestro de pie con un pergamino abierto en sus manos leyéndolo muy atento.

-Madara...

-Sasuke…estamos listos.

El hombre le dio una rápida y última mirada a aquel pedazo de papel y lo guardo entre sus ropas. Sin nada más que decir salió del escondite seguido por Sasuke, con dirección hacia su antigua aldea Konoha.

* * *

Naruto estaba en el jardín de su casa, quitando la espesa nieve que se acumulaba, con una pala y unos clones de sombra limpiaban el desastre que la naturaleza les estaba dejando. Se detuvo un momento para descansar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo el cual estaba repleto de pomposas nubes, sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia la ventana del segundo piso de su hogar en donde lo saludaba su esposa con su hijo de 6 meses en brazos. Le devolvió el saludo elevando su mano, todo estaba tranquilo por el momento. Trago saliva al saber que en algún momento esto se acabaría y se desataría la última guerra, Sasuke no había dado noticias y la paz que reinaba no le gustaba en absoluto. Volvió a mirar su jardín, lleno de nieve y suspiro resignado, mientras no tuviera noticias de Sasuke no podía hacer mucho.

Estaba enterrando la pala por enésima vez cuando un halcón muy conocido por el sobrevoló su casa y se posó con firmeza en su hombro. Naruto tiro la pala y desato el pequeño trozo de papel que tenía el pájaro en su pata. Lo leyó y corrió hacia la oficina del Hokage.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!

El Hokage estaba mirando por la ventana, la nieve hacia un espectáculo digno de admirar cuando la voz de Naruto lo interrumpió de aquellos breves minutos de paz, ya que el joven entro con mucho estruendo en su oficina, como siempre.

-Naruto… ¿alguna vez podrás llegar en silencio a mi oficina como la gente normal?

-¡KAKASHI! MADARA…MADARA VIENE HACIA LA ALDEA, LA DESTRUIRA.

Bastaron aquellas palabras de su pupilo para activar las alarmas y empezar a evacuar Konoha. Habían practicado una infinidad de veces con los aldeanos, tenían instrucciones claras de ayudar a los niños y ancianos ante una emergencia.

-Naruto…ve a buscar a Sakura y sácala del pueblo junto con Hinata ¡ahora!

El Hokage caminaba a paso rápido por el pueblo, dirigiendo la evacuación junto con Naruto , ya que los pueblerinos creían que era otro simulacro y al estar tan frio en el exterior muy pocos habían hecho caso a la alarma. El Jinyuriki corrió como un rayo hacia la zona este de la aldea en busca de su amiga, su avanzado estado de embarazo le impediría moverse con rapidez y ante un inminente ataque de los Uchihas Sakura era un blanco fácil.

Golpeo la puerta barias veces sin obtener respuesta, por lo que decidió romperla y entrar estaba todo en orden, en el interior de la morada, se introdujo con rapidez gritando el nombre de su amiga por todas las habitaciones sin éxito de encontrarla, tampoco vio a los ANBU que custodiaban la seguridad del hogar de la joven por lo que Naruto maldijo en voz baja y corrió en busca de su esposa e hijo.

* * *

-Amor ¿no podías hacer que mamá saliera a buscar moras otro día?

Sakura caminaba a paso lento por el bosque, uno de los beneficios de vivir apartada del pueblo era este, salir y perderse entre tanta naturaleza cuando quisiera, sin embargo por el frio extremo que hacía y su vientre abultado, ya no eran tan frecuentes aquellos paseos como antes.

Desde que se levantó esa mañana que pensaba en comer moras frescas con crema, su bebe se movía cada vez que ella mencionaba las condenadas moras y ella en respuesta sonreía y acariciaba el lugar que era golpeado por su hijo.

Los ANBU la seguían a una distancia prudente para no hacerla sentir acosada, de todas formas ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ellos.

Camino y camino, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, observaba su pequeño canasto el cual iba apenas en la mitad de lleno con moras. Frunció el ceño, salir en busca de aquel fruto en medio de una nevazón no había sido buena idea.

-Cariño….creo que será todo por hoy… mamá tiene frio y será mejor regresar a casa.

La peli rosada le hablaba a su bebe con una voz dulce y cargada en amor, en respuesta su hijo se movió haciendo que le doliera un poco el vientre, por lo que tuvo que sostener fuerte su abdomen y contener la respiración para que el dolor pasara. En segundos tenía un ANBU a su lado.

-¿se encuentra bien?

-si…gracias es solo… un movimiento fuerte de mi bebe.

-Sera mejor que regrese señorita Sakura.

-Si.

Emprendió rumbo de vuelta a su hogar, estaba tan alejada de él que a medida que avanzaba lograba distinguir la alarma de emergencia. Su corazón latió rápido y sus piernas temblaron.

-hoy ¿había simulacro?

Los 2 ANBU comenzaron a cuestionarse el motivo de la sirena que se hacía más fuerte a medida que avanzaban a la aldea, una vez llegaron a la pequeña casa que habitaba la joven se percataron de que la puerta estaba rota por lo que sin pensarlo uno de los ANBU la tomo en brazos y corriendo se dirigieron al centro del pueblo.

* * *

Rogaba mientras saltaba en cada copa de los árboles que su mensaje haya llegado a tiempo. Le seguía el ritmo a Madara y sin dificultad , calculaba que en unos cuantos minutos estarían en Konoha, si el plan salía bien ya debería estar deshabitada y con jounin de alto rango, además los Kages debiesen estar de camino, pronto se terminaría esta pesadilla.

-ya casi llegamos muchacho, siente el olor a muerte y comienzo de un nuevo mundo.

Madara dio unas estruendosas carcajadas por su comentario y aumento su velocidad, llegando a ser sobre natural. Sasuke dejó de respirar al distinguir las pesadas y enormes puertas de Konoha, escuchaba el sonido de la sirena de emergencia, relajo un poco su rostro al saber que su mensaje si había llegado a tiempo. Madara golpeo las puertas de madera, las cuales explotaron en miles de pedazos, produciendo un gran estruendo y mucho humo.

Observo que todos quedaron paralizados al ver la explosión de las puertas y al verlos a ellos aparecer. Parecía que era una evacuación tranquila ya que estaba todo en orden en las calles y quedaba muy poca gente, sin embargo quedaron quietos y con ojos casi desorbitados mirándolos.

Busco con su mirada alguna cabellera rubia pero no estaba, maldijo en voz baja y apretó sus manos, tendría que hacer tiempo para poner en marcha el plan además se suponía que no debía haber gente en Konoha y aún quedaban unos habitantes.

-TANTO TIEMPO SIN VER A MI QUERIDA KONOHA.

Madara camino a paso firme, pisando los trozos de madera que estaban esparcidos por todos lados, miraba con desprecio a los presentes y se rio a carcajadas al verlos salir corriendo quedando apenas unos cuantos gening.

* * *

La dejaron en el suelo, ya que esta se los rogo. Estar embarazada hacia que la gente la tratara como una discapacitada. Tomo en sus manos su pequeño cesto con moras y trato de buscar al Hokage o a Naruto o a cualquiera autoridad que le dijera que estaba sucediendo. Había pocas personas en el pueblo, algunas la miraban con sorpresa y otras simplemente la ignoraban y corrían, murmuraban algo de una explosión y de que habían regresado. Camino a paso en dirección a la pequeña estela de humo que distinguió en el cielo, provenía de la entrada de la aldea. Estaba por llegar cuando la intercepto un genin.

-Señorita Sakura debe irse en este momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Han vuelto…. Los Uchihas han vuelto y destruirán todo.

Sakura sintió una contracción la cual la hizo jadear y encorvarse un poco, tan solo escuchar aquel apellido la descomponía al borde de la locura. Respiro barias veces para tranquilizarse por el bien de su bebe. Se enderezo y con voz fuerte y clara le dijo al genin y a los dos ANBU.

-necesito verlo por mi cuenta, así que será mejor que no me detengan si no quieren ser golpeados por una furiosa mujer embarazada.

Ante aquella amenaza el genin se alejó de ella y siguió evacuando a las pocas personas que quedaban mientras los ANBU tomaron distancia de ella, sin quitarle la vista.

* * *

Naruto dejo a Hinata y a su hijo camino al refugio, mientras regresaba a toda velocidad a la Aldea, no había visto a Sakura en ninguna parte, así que asumió que ya la habían evacuado de las primeras. Escucho una explosión y con ayuda de Kurama corrió a más velocidad, esto no estaba bien, se habían salido del plan original pero aún estaban a tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Salto entre los techos de las casas y aterrizo con agilidad en frente de Madara y Sasuke Uchiha.

-oooo pero que ven mis ojos… vino el héroe de Konoha.

Madara soltó una risa burlona en frente del Uzumaki y se irguió como una forma de intimidar al joven rubio.

-Me parece muy extraño…que hayas llegado de los primeros, que la aldea este siendo evacuada y que tu Sasuke no te sorprendas.

Madara Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una dura mirada a Sasuke.

-Lo siento Madara…pero... nunca quise aliarme a ti en verdad.

El joven Uchiha se colocó en 1 segundo al lado de su amigo, adoptando una postura de combate, activando su Sharingan.

-¿Supongo que tienes todo listo Naruto?

-Claro que si Sasuke…solo que las cosas cambiaron…. solo un poco.

Naruto miro seriamente a su amigo, para que lograra captar el mensaje sin embargo Sasuke tenía sus ojos fijos en Madara, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

-siempre encontré extraño que de un momento a otro un mocoso como tu Sasuke se quisiera unir a mí, nunca te tuve confianza y no estaba equivocado, ahora te matare y buscare la tumba del imbécil de Obito para arrebatarle su Sharingan y Rinegan, ya que a ti Sasuke te masacrare tanto que no quedara ni una sola célula de tu mugroso ser.

Madara levanto su mano izquierda en la cual empezaba a acumularse una energía en forma de esfera negra, su pelo se movía como si una onda de aire fuerte lo envolviera.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban listos para el combate, los genin ya habían evacuado a toda la gente y se percibía a lo lejos la presencia de ninjas que venían en dirección a ellos como apoyo, solo debían contener un momento más a Madara. Este se disponía a atacar a los dos jóvenes cuando pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo una joven de cabello rosado y abultado vientre caminando hacia ellos, se detuvo en seco y presto atención a esta muchacha.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era el mismísimo Madara en persona, se veía más fuerte que en la cuarta guerra y su respiración se detuvo cuando vio a Sasuke, era él estaba más alto y grande, su cabello le cubría completamente el ojo izquierdo, su quijada era más marcada que antes y sus rasgos más duros, como si tuviera el peso del mundo en su espalda.

Se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención de los presentes, en especial de Sasuke. Se apoyó con una mano en una vivienda y con otra sobre su vientre, respiro profundo al sentir otra contracción, sus emociones las tenía al límite y su bebe lo estaba percibiendo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos al ver a su ex compañera de equipo, la notaba más pequeña que antes, su cabello le pasaba los hombros y lo que más le llamo su atención era su abultado vientre, era evidente que estaba en una etapa avanzada de embarazo, un sabor amargo sintió en su boca y una rabia animal se estaba apoderando de él. A esto se refería Naruto con que las ¿cosas habían cambiado? Acaso ¿Sakura se había casado? ¿lo había olvidado? , ya nada de eso importaba ahora ya que ella esperaba el hijo de alguien más y el solo fue algo pasajero en la vida de la joven.

Apretó los puños tan fuerte que se le volvieron blancos los nudillos, tenso su mandíbula y con desprecio miro a Sakura para volver su mirada en frente, hacia su objetivo esto no cambiaba en nada los planes, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que Naruto le decía.

-MIERDA! SASUKE! Hay que sacar a Sakura rápido o saldrá lastimada.

-Déjala...enfócate en Madara, a Sakura que la venga a buscar su pareja o lo que sea que tenga.

-TE VOLVISTE LOCO ¿SASUKE? SAKURA ESPERA UN HIJO TUYO!

Naruto golpeo el hombro de su amigo, al no dar crédito a lo que decía. ¿Cuál pareja? Acaso no se daba cuenta el Uchiha que el padre del hijo de Sakura era el, Naruto le iba reclamar cuando Madara los interrumpió con una risa casi enfermiza.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿pero qué es esto?... Sasuke me has facilitado todas las cosas.

Madara hizo desaparecer la esfera negra de su mano y apunto con un dedo a Sakura.

-Con que el último Uchiha de carne y hueso va a tener descendencia…. Muchacho… ese crio será mío, jamás sabrá de tu existencia y cuando tenga la edad suficiente dominaremos el mundo.

Sasuke quedo paralizado, un sudor frío le recorrió su sien, ¿de qué estaba hablando Madara? ¿Un hijo de él? Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de que podría ser cierto, Sakura no portaba alianza de matrimonio y lo observaba como si fuera un fantasma, ¿quizás…era su hijo?

Madara no le dio más tiempo para pensar ya que en una fracción de segundos se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Sakura, esta al ver las intenciones de Madara acumulo chakra en sus manos para poder defenderse, ya que estaba segura Sasuke no lo haría, el desprecio con que la miro le rompió más su ya maltratado corazón.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Madara acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ella, un grito de Naruto que no escucho y Sasuke en frente, golpeando con su puño la cara de Madara y gritándole con rabia.

-¡A ELLA NO LA TOCAS!


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:HOLAA buenas buenas , les traigo otra actualización :D te esta bella historiaaaa, les comento que ya no quedan muchos capítulos :( perooooo ya estoy trabajando en mi próximo** **ficcs así que este atentossss :D.**

 **Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazoncito a todos los que lo han leído, aquellos que se incorporaron después y sus mensajes, los leo todos toditos toditosss, bueno...no los distraigo mas y a leer!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización**

 **CAPITULO XI**

Se aferro con fuerza al cuello del joven , iban a una gran velocidad por entre medio del bosque, lo que la hacia sentir vértigo cuando abría sus ojos. Se volvió a quejar , ya que una nueva contracción la hizo jadear, debía tranquilizarse , su bebe estaba sufriendo a causa de todo el estrés en el que se encontraba y eso no era justo , ademas aun le faltaban un par de meses para nacer.

Sasuke se tenso aun más de lo que estaba al oír los quejidos de Sakura, corría desesperado por entre medio del bosque con ella en brazos , alejándose de Madara y de Konoha. Naruto lo había interceptado antes de que pudiera seguirlos y a lo lejos pudo escuchar a los demás jouning de las otras aldeas unírseles.

-Sasuke…. Detente por favor.

El joven se detuvo en seco y busco un lugar en donde refugiarse , la nieve no cesaba de caer , el frío se estaba haciendo poco tolerable y necesitaba encender una fogata. Vislumbro un agujero grande en el inicio de una montaña el cual estaba siendo tapado por la nieve , se encamino con Sakura en brazos e ingresaron, era mas espacioso de lo que se veía por fuera. Deposito a la joven en el suelo con mucho cuidado y se quito su abrigo negro , colocándoselo a ella.

-Iré por leña vuelvo enseguida.

Sin decirle nada mas salió fuera del lugar. Se sentía asfixiado ahí adentro con Sakura, no sabia que decirle ni como tratarla, tenia muchas preguntas en su cabeza y temía por las respuestas que esta pudiera darle. Camino haciéndose paso por entre medio de la nieve, saco su katana y corto un tronco seccionándolo para obtener la leña. No quería regresar a donde la había dejado, acaso Naruto tenia razón y ella ¿esperaba un hijo suyo? ¿Por que no lo busco? ¿Por que se lo ocultaron? No tenia sentido y en el fondo de su ser había una pequeña esperanza de que quizás…quizás podría formar una familia e intentar ser feliz. Sacudió su cabeza negando la realidad, que clase de padre podría ser el un ninja renegado de su aldea, buscado por las 5 naciones y registrado en el libro Bingo. Suspiro resignado la felicidad no estaba en su vida.

Sakura tiritaba del frío, intento arroparse lo que mas pudo con el abrigo de Sasuke pero este no era suficiente, el clima tan helado calaba en sus huesos haciéndola tiritar. Observaba el lugar por donde el Uchiha había salido hace ya mas de 1 hora , temiendo lo peor. Quizás Madara lo había encontrado y estaban en una dura pelea o a lo mejor la abandono a su suerte . Negó con su cabeza, podría despreciarla pero Sasuke jamas la dejaría en medio del bosque con tremenda nevazon. Sintió como sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin control, estaba asustada y tenia miedo o quizás pánico de estar a solas con el pelinegro. Era obvio que el dudaba de su paternidad, la rechazo a ella y a su bebe y eso le dolía hasta el alma por lo que no podía dejar de llorar sentada en aquella fría y solitaria cueva.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Sasuke ingreso silencioso al lugar, traía en un hombro un animal muerto y con su otro brazo sostenía los maderos para la fogata. Estaba preocupado , ver a Sakura sentada llorando y a pesar de la poca luz que había en el recinto , podía darse cuenta de que se encontraba muy pálida , sintiendo una gran preocupación por ella. La joven pelirrosa se sobresalto al escucharlo hablar , su voz sonaba mas ronca de lo que la recordaba y su figura esbelta y músculosa lo hacia ver mas hombre, se reprocho a si misma por tener tales pensamientos en una situación como la que se encontraba.

Se seco las lagrimas de manera torpe y rápida , no la vería débil ni vulnerable , tenia que ser fuerte si el la despreciaba ella lo aceptaría con el poco orgullo que le quedaba por el bien de su bebe.

-Traje maderos y caze un animal … quizás no es a lo que estas acostumbrada pero al menos te quitara el frío y el hambre.

El joven hizo fuego de manera hábil , haber pasado tantos años viajando y a la interperie le habían servido para sobrevivir con lo mínimo. Corto partes del animal y las coloco en el fuego , se encontraban ambos en completo silencio , lo cual el agradecía ya que no sabia muy bien que decirle a la joven y las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte.

Sakura deboró el trozo de carne cocida que Sasuke le ofreció , estaba hambrienta y su bebe no dejaba de patear su vientre al sentir el olor de carne asada, sin embargo el nudo que sentía en su estomago no la hacia disfrutar de aquel alimento. Volvió a suspirar resignada, si las cosas seguían así era muy probable que terminara caminando por la intensa nieve antes de permanecer un segundo mas al lado de Sasuke.

-Sakura….partiremos apenas la nieve deje de caer, te llevare a la Aldea de la Arena y quedaras bajo la protección de Gaara.

Sasuke hablaba sin mirarla a la cara enfocado en su comida y sin expresar ningún emoción en su rostro.

-si entras a la aldea de tomaran detenido.

-no, era parte del plan… que tenia con Naruto , habíamos hecho una alianza con los demás kages de las aldeas ,menos con Kakashi él era el único que no estaba enterado de esto lo decidimos así con Naruto ya que al ver que no volvía el Sexto al campamento asumimos que tendrían grandes problemas en Konoha por lo que lo dejamos a parte, solo ellos sabían que me uniría a Madara con el fin de filtrar información a las naciones y así lograr detenerlo, era un plan bueno solo que habían asuntos que me ocultaron y se modifico un poco el plan original.

Sakura se puso roja de rabia al escucharlo y tratar a su bebe como un "asunto" y no como el ser humano que era.

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO! ¿ASUNTO? ¡¿ES SOMOS PARA TI?! Si quieres puedes irte y dejarnos aquí , puedo irme sola hasta la aldea de la arena no necesitamos de tu ayuda ya que nunca la hemos tenido.

Sakura exploto , gritándole lo que pensaba y creía justo, estaba cansada de pasar noches enteras llorando por el , rezando por el y sufriendo por el , sin obtener una muestra de cariño , esto se había terminado. Enterraría sus sentimientos por Sasuke y se enfocaría en su hijo. El peli negro levanto una ceja al escucharla hablar en plural , referirse a ese bebe como un humano y no como el lo había mencionado un "asunto", esto lo hizo sentirse mucho peor de lo que ya se encontraba , el remordimiento lo estaba matando.

-No te necesitamos… Sasuke…. Así que puedes irte y jamas volver a vernos.

Sakura tenia su barbilla levantada , la luz de la fogata le hacia sombras en su rostro resaltando sus ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad.

-en el estado en que estas no sobrevivirías ni una hora aya afuera.

El Uchiha poso sus ojos negros por primera vez en ella , desde que habían iniciado esta especie de discusión, debía admitir que el embarazo la hacia lucir mas hermosa, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, su piel lucia mas tersa y sus senos que se encontraban tapados por sus ropas sobresalían igual. Su corazón se agito ante aquello y su boca se seco , este no era el momento para tener esa clase de pensamientos.

-preferiría morir con mi hijo antes de seguir aguantándote.

Eso si le dolió, era evidente que lo odiaba a tal punto de querer morir. En su rostro se formo una semi sonrisa, esto le recordaba a cuando la rapto y no quería quedarse a su lado. Se levanto a paso lento del suelo y de manera amenazante se aproximo a la joven.

-¿prefieres morir antes de permanecer a mi lado?

Tenia su orgullo herido y por primera vez en su vida sacaría toda la basura guardada en su interior , su odio contra el mundo lo sacaría , Sakura no era más que una chiquilla que no sabia lo que decía. La tomo del brazo de manera fuerte , la escucho quejarse y moverse, para intentar soltarse de su agarre, sin embargo estaba en clara desventaja con él, la tomo con rudeza por ambos brazos y la acerco a el , la aproximo tanto que sus narices se podían rozar y su aliento le llegaba de lleno en su rostro.

-tu no saldrás de aquí….a menos que yo lo haga , veo que no tienes esposo ni nadie que venga por ti.

-suéltame Sasuke , me lastimas.

-tu me lastimaste más.

Diciendo aquello la soltó sin delicadeza y se sentó al otro extremo de la cueva, la nieve aumentaba su intensidad por lo que salir a caminar y alejarse de ella no era una opción.

Sakura se quedo sentada con los ojos abiertos sin pestañear, analizando las palabras del Uchiha, ¿ella lo había lastimado? ¿Enserio? Ella era la victíma de toda esta situación, tenia su corazón destrozado y el … el parecía no importarle. No quiso seguir con la discusión , bajo la mirada hacia su abultado vientre y lo acaricio , al menos sola en este mundo no estaría. Se acomodo como pudo en el duro suelo del lugar y con el abrigo de Sasuke se tapo hasta la cabeza , el frío se hacia sentir con mayor intensidad a cada hora que pasaba. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormida.

La escuchaba quejarse entre sueños y moverse, la miraba a su distancia para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Otro suspiro, se levanto y se acerco a ella. Se veía intranquila durmiendo y sus dientes castañeteaban, poso su mano en la frente de la joven , estaba algo helada, de seguro tenia frío y por eso no lograba dormir bien. Avivo mas el fuego y se recostó a un lado de ella, quería abrazarla para poder traspasarle su calor pero era mejor mantener las distancias. Sakura se volvió a girar , el frío no la dejaba descansar y su bebe pateaba una y otra vez su vientre por lo que se sentó con pesadez en el suelo y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke , muy cerca de ella mirando las lenguas de fuego.

-metes mucho ruido y no me dejas descansar.

-perdón…es que tengo frió y mi bebe no deja de patear.

La joven poso su mano en el vientre intentando tranquilizar a su agitado hijo.

-¿cuanto tiempo tienes?

El joven peli negro no quito la vista del fuego ,estaba nervioso y su corazón latía lento a cada segundo que pasaba.

-6 meses…. Todavía me quedan 3 meses más….pero Tsunade-sama dice que mi bebe es muy grande y yo muy pequeña para el por lo que puede nacer un poco antes.

La joven hablaba con tranquilidad y ternura en su voz, mientras no dejaba de acariciar su vientre.

-es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que te entregue a Konoha.

Sasuke menciono aquello mas para si mismo , un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Quizás si era cierto y ese bebe que Sakura esperaba podría se suyo.

-Si…. No fue fácil, estar completamente sola en esto .La aldea sabe que espero un Uchiha y … decidí vivir mas apartada de ellos …

-¿Les hicieron algo?

El peli negro apretó fuerte sus puños, la frustración lo invadió al no haber estado ahí para protegerlos cuando fue necesario.

Sakura le sonrío al percatarse de que le hablaba en plural como si con aquello aceptara la idea de que seria padre.

-bueno… no podían herirme por ordenes del Hokage pero… el desprecio y las habladurías no cesaron nunca, por lo que preferí vivir apartada y cerca del bosque.

-Entiendo.

Sasuke se removió incomodo en su sitio , la gente del pueblo no cambiaba ya que siempre lo despreciaron y hablaron a su espalda por ser el único sobreviviente en la masacre de su clan y ni mencionar todo lo que ocurrió después con su abandono a Konoha y ahora ella estaba pasando por lo mismo.

-oye … Sasuke…

Sakura le toco un brazo , dudo de hacer tal acción ya que el joven peli negro se encontraba mirando el fuego con los dientes y puños apretados , sin contar que el sharingan se le había activado y el no parecía darse cuenta de esto, estaba completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Giro su cabeza en dirección a ella y observo sus ojos , verdes y brillantes, llenos de vida que lo observaban con preocupación. Trago saliva, estaban muy cerca , podía sentir su respiración chocarle el rostro. Estaba perdido, Sakura se había convertido en su perdición , lo alejaba de sus objetivos y lo hacia replantearse lo que quería en su vida.

Sin pensárselo mas la beso, fue brusco pero la necesitaba. Que importaba si el hijo que esperaba era de el o no , ahora solo quería tenerla para el.

-sasuke….no..

Sakura quedo en shock por unos segundos al sentir los labios del peli negro en ella, se movía de manera brusca , transmitiéndole desesperación o quizás angustia, no logro distinguir bien los sentimientos que el Uchiha intentaba mostrarle , sin embargo estaba segura de que no volvería a caer otra vez con el, se había prometido a si misma que seria fuerte. Lo empujó con ambas manos en el pecho para alejarlo sin embargo consiguió el efecto contrario ya que este la tiro de un brazo y la envolvió en un abrazo para inmovilizarla.

-Sasuke…por…favor…para..

El Uchiha seguía ignorando las suplicas de la que el consideraba su mujer. Estaba hambriento de ella y mientras mas la besaba mas quería, sus manos se movieron hacia las caderas de esta apretándola y pegándola mas hacia el , hasta que sintió un movimiento en su estomago. Se detuvo en seco , aquel suave golpe provenía del abultado vientre de Sakura había sido el bebe que llevaba adentro.

-¿acaso…fue..?

Sasuke la miro impresionado nunca había sentido el movimiento de un bebe en el interior de su madre y esto le había acelerado su corazón a mil por horas , sintiendo un bien estar y felicidad en su interior.

-anda dilo…fue nuestro hijo Sasuke.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:holas mis lectores bellos como** **están? , les traigo UN CAPITULO DE INFARTOOOOOOOO , estaré esperando el ciber bullying jajaaja, autorizados a tirarme tomates podridos, huevos putrefactos y todo lo que quieran ajajjaja me volví mala muy mala jajjaja pero tranquilosssss que igual guarde parte de bondad en los próximos y últimos capítulos :D .**

 **Como siempre les agradezco sus rewies , sus mas de 3.000 visitas, me divierte leer sus preguntas y espero responderlas en los capítulos, bien...ya les advertí que es un capitulo de infarto así que queda bajo su responsabilidad leerlo jajjaja besitos!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO XII**

A lo lejos podía sentir un sonido subterráneo como si proviniese de la misma tierra. Se despertó sobresaltado y desorientado. Estaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared y en sus piernas dormía Sakura.

Se había quedado dormido por un momento bajando la guardia, error que esperaba no cometer en un futuro. Se despabilo rápidamente al percibir que la tierra temblaba suavemente y del techo de la cueva caía polvillo.

-Sakura….despierta…

Con su mano le removió el cabello a la joven para que despertara, debían salir rápidamente de ahí.

-mmm?

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su compañera, quien no abrió los ojos. De repente se escucho no muy lejos una explosión y el suelo se estremeció, provocando que piedras cayeran del techo. Sasuke se quito a la joven de encima, levantandose rápido y a ella con un brazo la coloco de pie. Esta lo miraba algo desorientada , con cara aun somnolienta.

-VAMONOS!

La jalo con fuerza sacándola primero a ella de la cueva. El frío los golpeo duro , erizándoles la piel . Nuevamente volvieron a escuchar una explosión y divisaron el humo por entre medio de las copas de los arboles. El Uchiha se quito su abrigo negro y se lo coloco a ella, la tomo en brazos , ignorando las protestas de Sakura.

-BAJAME AHORA MISMO! NO ESTOY INVALIDA!

\- Me retrasaras si caminas por ti misma…nos están pisando los pies , así que no molestes.

Sakura enmudeció , sintiéndose una carga para él, definitivamente la situación entre los dos no mostraba mejora alguna. El Uchiha se adentro aun mas en el bosque saltando entre las copas de los arboles , ya que la nieve aumentaba cada vez mas y dejaría rastros de sus huellas.

1,2,3 y una 4 explosión sonó cada vez mas cerca de ellos , podían sentir los chakras acercándoseles , en un par de minutos seria inevitable que los encontraran.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí y pase lo que pase no interfieras.

-¿Que harás Sasuke? ..déjame ayudarte yo puedo..

-NO! ….no serás mas que un estorbo para mi …

El peli negro no dimensiono el impacto de sus palabras en su compañera, ya que esta agacho su mirada con los ojos vidriosos. Debería ser mas suave con ella , haber vivido tantos años solo y alejado de la humanidad lo habían vuelto mas bruto de lo que ya era.

-Sakura..escuchame…si algo les llega a suceder ….jamas me lo podría perdonar…

Diciendo aquello el joven Uchiha invoco parte del Susano que envolvió en una pared morada a Sakura , aislándola de todo. Esta apretó contra su pecho la chaqueta que Sasuke le coloco en sus hombros y lo observo perderse en el bosque dejándola sola.

-regresa….por favor…. Te necesitamos.

Las palabras de la peli rosada no fueron escuchadas mas que por la naturaleza.

* * *

Caminaba a paso firme por la nieve, los podía sentir sus chacras acercándose a gran velocidad. Sonrió ya era hora de finiquitar a ese engendro indigno de su familia. Debía limpiar todo rastro de maldad de este mundo por el bien de Sakura y de su hijo, esta vez no estaba solo y de el dependía la felicidad de la que consideraba como su nueva familia.

Otra explosión, estaba cerca olía el olor a humo y una bandada de pájaros cruzo el cielo huyendo despavoridos.

Silencio hubo mucho silencio , cerro sus ojos y con un movimiento ágil lanzo un churiken hacia el tronco de un árbol el cual quedo incrustado en este. Espero un par de segundos hasta que Madara salió por entre las sombras de aquel árbol.

Se encontraba a torso desnudo , con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo , sin embargo ninguna que fuera de mucha importancia.

-veo que aun mal gastas oxigeno ….Madara.

-Muchacho…no creas que por ser viejo unos niños de Konoha me iban a asesinar.

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos, sin decir ni mover un solo músculo, analizando cada uno a su contrincante.

-Espero muchacho que te pudras en el infierno con el resto de tu familia.

Madara escupió al suelo como muestra del desprecio que sentía hacia el Ultimo Uchiha, intentando provocarlo con sus venenosas palabras. Sasuke por su parte se limito a sonreírle de manera engreída, ignorando por completo los dichos de su ancestro.

-No dejare nada de ti niño…. Y después matare a tu mujercita y me quedare con tu hijo.

Madara sonrío al ver la reacción que si obtuvo de su contrincante. Sasuke sintió nauseas de tan solo pensar en que este pudiese tocarle un pelo a Sakura y peor aun quedarse con lo mas valioso que tenia su hijo. Apretó la mandíbula y activo en su ojo derecho el sharingan mientras que en el izquierdo el rinegan, se volvió de un color morado mas intenso y sin mas preámbulos se lanzo contra Madara.

Ambos se movían y embestían en una lucha a muerte, valiéndose de todas sus habilidades y poderes para derrotar al otro. Sasuke podía intuir el siguiente movimiento de Madara , al haber estado casi medio año junto a el entrenando , conocía a la perfección sus debilidades y fortalezas las cuales ocupaba a su conveniencia.

Madara se giro en 180 grados quedando de frente con Sasuske , acumulando chakra en su mano izquierda y de un rápido movimiento lo golpeo en el rostro expulsandolo varios metros de el. El peli negro no logro esquivar aquel movimiento e intento caer de la mejor manera posible. Aquel golpe lo dejo algo aturdido , se levanto del suelo con las piernas temblorosas . Sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca lo hizo enfurecer así que activo al Mangekyo Sharingan.

-AMATERASU!

En fracción de segundos el cuerpo de Madara ardía en llamas negras, retorciéndose de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor que estas le infligían. Sasuke corrió hacia él, saltando en el aire, desenvainando su espada mientras caía desde el cielo sobre Madara , atravesándolo por la espalda, este se quedo quieto y en silencio , el dolor provocado por aquel elemento filoso mas las llamas que lo envolvían hacia que fuera insoportable.

-tu te pudrirás en el infierno y a mi familia no la tocas.

Sasuke removió la espada para aumentar el daño en el ya maltratado cuerpo de su ancestro. Este en un principio grito pero luego sus lamentos se volvieron en fuertes carcajadas. El joven Uchiha se distancio unos pasos de Madara , quien desvaneció por su cuenta las llamas negras , levantándose del suelo y retirando la espada que lo había atravesado. De su profunda herida no salía ni una sola gota de sangre y empezó a cerrarse, sin embargo hubo una pequeña herida en el pectoral izquierdo de este que no cerro y permaneció abierta.

-¡¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE PODRAS DERROTARME CON TRUCOS TAN INFANTILES COMO ESTE?!

Madara lanzo varios metros de ellos la espada de Sasuke, sonriéndole de manera enfermiza.

-¡SI NO PUDO EL ZORRO DE 9 COLAS MENOS TU QUE NO ERES MAS QUE UN BASTARDO HUERFANO DE LOS UCHIHAS!

El viejo Uchiha comenzó nuevamente a acumular chakra, una corriente inexistente le revolvía su larga melena , elevándose del suelo y una energía negra se acumulaba en sus manos. Sasuke sentía el gran poder que su contrincante poseía y al ver que aquella energía crecía y crecía , activo su Susano. Elevándose varios metros de la tierra.

-Disfruta tus últimos minutos de vida mocoso.

Madara lanzo con todas sus fuerzas aquellas esferas negras, las cuales fueron directo al Susano de Sasuke, sin embargo este utilizó hábilmente su Rinnegan apareciendo detrás de su contrincante, esquivando aquellas esferas de energía.

-Hablas demasiado para ser un viejo hecho de cenizas.

El peli negro sonrió , su Susano apunto a Madara con una flecha impactándola en pleno tórax de este, sin embargo antes de caer al suelo su ancestro le volvió a lanzar una bola mas grande que las anteriores de energía negra al Susano lo que provoco que se quebrara como un trozo de vidrio , haciendo que Sasuke cayera de cabeza al suelo , impactándose ambos contra la tierra produciendo un gran estruendo.

—

Sakura se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Caminaba de un lado a otro al interior de la protección del Susano. El cual no solo la protegía de cualquier amenaza del exterior también le brindaba calor y la nieve no caía sobre ella. Se mordía una uña, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el Uchiha la dejara ahí.

-debo ayudar….maldición.

No había escuchado ningún ruido que la alertara de alguna batalla cerca , lo que suponía que Sasuke se había alejado lo suficiente de ella para que no se involucrara. Lo maldecía a el por dejarla sola, lo odiaba por creerla una molestia y estorbo y le rogaba a todos los dioses que lo protegieran para que volviera a su lado, ya no le importaban sus desprecios ni su ausencia de amor hacia ella solo lo quería de vuelta vivo.

-Suficiente no puedo mas con esto.

Se decidió a salir de la protección que le brindaba el Susano cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra y por sobre las copas de los arboles se divisaba polvo. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sin pensárselo mas , emprendido rumbo hacia aquella estela de polvo. Camino lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Su hijo daba fuertes golpes a su vientre , como si pudiera sentir la intranquilidad en la que ella se encontraba.

Se adentraba cada vez mas en el interior del frondoso bosque , todo se veía normal. Observaba a todas las direcciones y no distinguía nada que le indicara donde se libraba aquella batalla. Estaba por entrar en desesperación cuando pudo percibir dos chakras, uno desconocido y otro muy familiar para ella. Su corazón dio un brinco y emprendió una loca carrera en dirección hacia aquellas energías. A medida que avanzaba podía distinguir el daño que había , en los arboles, algunos completamente caídos , otros destrozados , agujeros en el suelo por todas partes era evidente que la lucha estaba siendo a muerte.

Muy a lo lejos logro divisar a dos individuos incrustados ambos en el suelo. Inertes ninguno de los dos realizaba un solo movimiento. Sakura se llevo una mano a su pecho al comprobar que uno era Madara y el otro Sasuke.

Corrió a socorrerlo, se arrodilló a su lado , este tenia las ropas del tórax completamente rasgadas, el torso quemado y su brazo izquierdo presentaba heridas profundas.

-dios mío…Sasuke….

Sakura comenzó a llorar, le dolía el alma verlo en esas condiciones. Junto sus manos y empezó a emanar energía verde intensa sobre las heridas mas profundas.

La podía sentir , escuchar su llanto , sin embargo era suave y lejano , no podía verla estaba todo muy oscuro. Intento abrir sus párpados pero le pesaban demasiado.

-t..ton..ta….

Sasuke solo logro emitir aquella palabra con mucho esfuerzo.

-sh….calla… déjame curarte un poco mas , te pondrás bien Sasuke.

La Haruno mantenía firme sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha , a medida que emanaba su energía las heridas de este se iban cerrando y haciendo que la respiración de Sasuke se volviera menos pesada.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y la vio, a su lado con la mirada fija en su labor de curarlo, las lagrimas que le caían de sus ojos los hacia mas verdes de lo que eran.

-te….dije…que…no vinieras.

-Sasuke por favor…. Cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-los protegi..Sa..kura.. a ti…y a mi…hijo….

Sakura lo observo, la felicidad la embargo por unos momentos, Sasuke al fin reconocía su paternidad y la preocupación que tenia por ambos, esto hizo que la Haruno llorara mas intensamente por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Estaba tan concentrada en curar las heridas del Uchiha que no se percato de que Madara caminaba hacia ella a paso lento hasta que la tomo del pelo y la arrastro por el suelo alejandola de Sasuke.

-SUELTAME IMBECIL.

La peli rosada intento zafarse del fuerte agarre que Madara le estaba haciendo, pataleo y golpeo con sus manos las de este , sin ningún éxito de liberarse. Cuando la alejo lo suficiente del Uchiha la lanzo al suelo sin ningún cuidado alguno. Esta se protegió el vientre para amortiguar el golpe y con la frente en alto lo desafío.

-Anda pelea conmigo deja a Sasuke en paz.

Madara estaba muy mal herido, librar dos luchas tan intensas en un mismo día lo habían dejado agotado sin embargo estaba a punto de conseguir el premio mayor.

-No lo curaras a el ….si no a mi cuando estemos lejos de aquí.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo, le dolía bastante su vientre y una pierna la cual amortiguo su caída, pero esto no la detuvo para acumular chakra y darle un fuerte golpe al ancestro de los Uchihas.

Sasuke se removió con suma dificultad en el suelo, incorporandose despacio. Agrando sus ojos al ver como Madara se enfrentaba a la Haruno. Activo una vez mas su Amaterusa sobre él, envolviéndolo en llamas negras. Su víctima se giro y todo lo que sucedió fue rápido.

Con sus dos manos sostuvo su propia espada, la cual lo estaba atravesando por completo , para evitar un daño mas grande del que le estaba haciendo. Madara impulso mas su cuerpo para aniquilar de una vez por todas al ultimo de los Uchihas de carne y hueso. Le sonrío de manera enfermiza , la victoria era de el.

Sasuke escupió mucha sangre de su boca, ya no sentía dolor, solo que su cuerpo se desvanecía , al parecer había llegado su hora, esto le produjo un sentimiento de nostalgia ya que no conocería a su hijo, no estaría mas con Sakura , no volvería a ver a su amigo Naruto y no había logrado encontrar la paz que tanto necesito por años. Una lagrima resbaló por su ojo izquierdo, observo a Sakura una vez mas quien estaba gritando, sin embargo el no la lograba escuchar, estaba muy pálida con sus ojos casi desorbitados al ver su muerte.

Cayo de espaldas , sujetando aquella filosa espada que lo acompaño en innumerables batallas y que ahora le causaba la muerte. Giro su cabeza para poder eliminar de su boca la sangre acumulada y poder ver por ultima vez a Sakura, aquella molesta niña que lo acosaba cuando apenas era un crío se había convertido en todo para el , cuanto lamentaba que en sus últimos minutos de vida se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto la amaba, de cuanto la extrañaría en el otro mundo y de cuanto anhelaría a ver visto crecer a su hijo.

La Haruno estaba fuera de control , gritaba , lloraba , golpeaba el suelo con todas sus fuerzas al ver la escena , Sasuke cerrando sus ojos los cuales habían perdido el brillo de la vida, su cuerpo cayendo nuevamente al suelo inerte atravesado por su espada y Madara sonriendo.

-¡SASUKE!


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:holaaaaaa les traigo una nueva actualización , estoy feliz feliz feliz de leer sus comentarios , alguien por ahí me tiro una chancla jajajaj supongo que es como un zapato? jajajaja me dio mucha risa jajaja , espero disipar sus angustias y penas en este capitulo :) , les mando mil besos a todos mis lectores! NOS LEEEEEMOSSSS!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO XIII**

El lugar donde se encontraba era nauseabundo, el cuarto era pequeño , sin ninguna ventilación, del techo caiga una gotera que la estaba volviendo loca , el continuo ruido del agua caer y el olor a humedad lo hacía más insoportable. Estaba sentada en el suelo en uno de los rincones del lugar.

En la pared con una piedra pequeña hacia una línea de cada día que pasaba en esa pocilga, si bien no tenía como saber si era de día o de noche, había llegado a sacar la conclusión de la hora por la asquerosa comida que Madara le enviaba con el Zetsu negro cada cierto tiempo.

-25 días en este infierno...

Sakura tocó las marcas de la pared y suspiró, tenía miedo pero no por lo que pudiese sucederle a ella más bien lo que pasará cuando su hijo nazca, el día que diera a luz y Madara intentara arrebatarle a su bebé. Una lágrima se le escapó siendo el inicio de un llanto desconsolado , recordaba todos los días la última vez que vio a Sasuke, cayendo inerte ..muerto al suelo, le desgarraba el alma , ni siquiera a su funeral pudo asistir, no pudo despedirse ni decirle cuanto lo amaba y su hijo….crecería sin un padre que lo defienda y una madre que no podrá cuidarlo cuando nazca. Hipeo de tanto llorar, acostándose en posición fetal y abrazando su abultado vientre deseando que la muerte se acordará de ella.

La puerta se abrió de golpe , haciendo que Sakura se sobre saltara en el suelo, incorporandose rápidamente y colocándose a la defensiva. Hizo ingreso aquel extraño ser mitad negro y mitad blanco, con forma humana.

-Levantate …Madara te necesita.

El individuo la tomo del brazo y la puso de pie , Sakura emitió un juramento por el dolor que le causo dicho agarre. Camino con la frente en alto y una mano en su vientre, intentando protegerlo.

Ingreso en la alcoba, por llamar de alguna forma aquel horroroso lugar en donde descansaba el ancestro de los Uchihas.

-Necesito que lo ayudes …sus heridas aun no han sanado por completo y a este ritmo no podrá hacerse cargo del Uchiha que esperas.

El Zetsu negro dio una estruendosa e infantil risotada, al ver que la peli rosada no se movía de su lugar la empujo por la espalda. Esta cayo de rodillas a los pies de Madara, quien en ese momento despertó y se percato de la presencia de Sakura.

-Acercate y ayudame…si aprecias tu vida muchacha.

El anciano estaba en el suelo , de su espalda salían unas raíces blancas y gruesas que estaban conectadas con una roca de color plomo, su apesto era demacrado con el pelo de color gris, la cara muy arrugada y su cuerpo enflaquecido, hacia notar lo debilitado que se encontraba.

Sakura había concluido que Madara para seguir existiendo debía robar chakra de la misma naturaleza por lo que se mantenía siempre unido a esas raíces.

-Puedes morirte ahora desgraciado.

La Haruno escupió al suelo, desafiando a Madara. Este levanto la mano e impulso una ráfaga de viento la cual desplazo a Sakura varios metros de el cayendo sentada en sus nalgas.

-No vuelvas a faltarme el respeto, si no quieres terminar como el idiota de Sasuke.

Madara estaba molesto por la actitud siempre desafiante de aquella joven y rebelde, si no fuera porque en su vientre cargaba con el futuro del mundo , el ultimo Uchiha ,ya la habría asesinado.

El Zetsu negro se posiciono a un lado de ella mirándola desde su altura, se veía tan insignificante , tan poca cosa al lado de el.

-Levantate.

Sakura obedeció , con algo de dificultad logro ponerse de pie , las piernas le temblaban por el golpe que se dio y su vientre le pesaba mas de lo que ella podía soportar. Irguió su espalda lo mejor que pudo y observo a Madara.

-Jamas te ayudare a sanar… y si tendré que asesinar a mi bebe lo haré, pero tu no lo tocaras.

Diciendo aquello el Zetsu la jalo del brazo y la llevo enrabiado hacia el lugar que le habían designado a aquella joven. La ingreso en el estrecho cuarto sin ninguna delicadeza , Sakura tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes para no perder el equilibrio y una vez estando sola se dejo caer al suelo, llorando , sintiendo el dolor en su alma del cruel destino que estaba teniendo. Miro su vientre y le hablo con voz temblorosa, con la idea de que su bebe no nato comprendiera las razones.

-Perdóname amor… lo siento..pero no puedo …no puedo seguir con esto, lamento que no veras la luz del sol, ni jugaras con tus amigos, ni tendrás novia…yo lo siento..pero te prometo que estaremos mejor en el otro mundo junto a tu padre ….se llamaba Sasuke..

La Haruno tuvo que detenerse un momento ya que las lagrimas no paraban de caer , imposibilitandole el habla.

-Era un hombre único.. cariño lo buscaremos en el otro mundo y nos reuniremos, los 3 como la familia que …que..no pudimos ser…perdóname mi bebe.

* * *

El joven Uzumaki caminaba como ya era su costumbre por los largos pasillos del Hospital. El recinto era un completo caos, atendiendo a heridos ,enfermos y cuánta gente pudiera entrar. El pasaba todas las tardes a ayudar en lo que pudiese ,donando sangre, usando el chakra del Kyubi en los enfermos para luego dirigirse a un cuarto que se encontraba en el último piso del edificio el cual estaba custodiado por ANBUS. Lo dejaban entrar sin cuestionamientos , por el respeto que imponía y por órdenes del Sexto.

Entró sin hacer ruido , observó el lugar con una mínima esperanza de que pronto su amigo despertara.

-Sasuke... hoy anduve merodeando cerca del lugar donde te encontramos con Sakura-Chan lo recuerdas?... estoy buscando pistas para dar con ella antes de que dé a luz a tu hijo ..

Naruto se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama del enfermo y como cada tarde le relataba lo que había hecho durante el día.

-Ese niño ...lo quiero tanto como tú...y mientras no despiertes juro que lo cuidaré como si fuera mío y le hablaré de ti y del increíble papá que tiene.

El rubio se secó una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla, él panorama era desalentador. El Uchiha estaba inconsciente desde el día en que lo encontró en el bosque. Recordaba haber estado siguiendo a Madara , cuando una de sus bolas de chakra negro le dio de lleno en el pecho , perdiendo la conciencia en medio del bosque. Cuando logro reincorporarse realizo su Kage Bunshin no Jutsu , desplegando una gran cantidad de clones los cuales se fueron en distintas direcciones para rastrear el área y reencontrarse con su enemigo. Estaba muy agotado ,luchar durante mas de 1 día completo contra Madara había sido cansador, sin embargo las ganas de terminar pronto con aquella batalla lo impulsaron a seguir.

Estaba desorientado en aquel bosque hasta que una explosión que remeció el suelo lo hizo colocarse en alerta y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia aquella estela de polvo. Cuando llego al lugar su corazón se paralizo, habían dos grandes agujeros en la tierra y en uno de ellos estaba su mejor amigo, tenia las ropas rasgadas , múltiples heridas , pero la que mas le impacto fue la de su abdomen en donde estaba su espada atravesándolo por completo, se aproximo tembloroso , ya que no podía sentir el chakra de Sasuke , asumiendo lo peor. Se arrodillo junto a el , retiro lentamente aquella arma filosa y tomo el cuerpo frío e inerte del Uchiha abrazándolo en el suelo, lloro y le imploro a todos los dioses que le devolvieran la vida de su amigo.

De repente sintió el chakra del zorro correrle por las venas y mezclarse con el propio y en su mano derecha se formo una pequeña esfera naranja .

-¿Que es esto Kurama?

-Es la esencia de la vida Naruto, tu amigo esta agonizando le queda muy poco en este mundo y si no le muestras la luz para que regrese lo habrás perdido.

El Uzumaki agrando sus ojos llorosos y siguiendo la indicación de su Bijuu introdujo aquella esfera en el pecho de Sasuke, la cual ingreso en el peli negro sin problemas y de manera instantánea el Uchiha empezó a respirar de manera lenta y suave, devolviéndole una gota de vida , la gran herida que la espada le había hecho empezó a cerrar lentamente , sin embargo el peli negro se mantenía inconsciente. Lo llevo rápidamente a Konoha y Tsunade-sama se hizo cargo del Uchiha.

-Casi un mes Sasuke… y aun no reaccionas Teme!

Naruto se paseaba por la habitación , desesperado por la condición de su amigo y la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo.

-Tsunade-sama dice que tu cuerpo esta bien , recuperado pero es tu mente Sasuke….tu mente esta divagando en la oscuridad tienes que ser fuerte y volver….Sakura-chan y tu hijo te necesitan.

El Uzumaki se detuvo a los pies de la cama del peli negro , le hablaba sin saber si su amigo lo escuchaba , pero manteniendo una mínima esperanza de que algún día despertaría.

* * *

Caminaba sin dirección alguna , solo por inercia. Estaba todo oscuro y pisaba agua, era un lugar frío y solitario. Se sentía inquieto, su cuerpo entrenado para las batallas le advertía de un peligro que lo asechaba pero no lograba distinguir donde estaba ni que era.

Giro en 90 grados a la izquierda , intentando buscar alguna salida a aquel extraño lugar, sin encontrarla. No recordaba como había llegado ahí y sentía que mientras mas horas pasaba deambulando en ese recinto , mas perdía su esencia.

-¿Donde estoy?

Se sentó en el suelo cansado, el agua no lo mojaba pero podía sentir sus piernas y glúteos fríos a causa de esta.

-¿Como llegue aquí? …yo….¿como me llamo?

El Uchiha se agarro la cabeza desordenándose su cabello, cada momento que pasaba perdía parte de su memoria , llegando a un punto en que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre , desesperándolo. Se sentía como un niño al cual sus padres abandonaron en un oscuro y frío desierto. Lloro amargamente sentado en el suelo , derrotado , sin encontrar una salida ni poder recordar nada de su vida, sin embargo persistía la sensación de haber perdido algo o alguien , de haber dejado a una persona atrás en su vida y eso lo tenia muy afectado.

-¿que es?…yo..¿a quien perdí?..estoy confundido..

Sentado en el suelo , observaba sus manos, las cuales estaban arrugadas , seniles. Calculaba que debía de tener mas de 60 años, lo cual lo desorientaba mucho mas , ya que algo en su interior le decía que el no había llegado a esa edad ,aun. Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar respuestas a sus interrogantes que no se percato de que en frente de el estaba parada una niña, que lloraba silenciosamente.

-Sasuke…

Lo llamo con su voz infantil , secándose con la manga de su vestido rojo las Uchiha levanto la cabeza y la observo. Debía de tener uno años de edad, tenia el pelo negro azulado, usaba unos ante ojos de marco rojo y era muy delgada.

-¿Quien eres?

Sasuke se levanto del suelo y camino hacia aquella niña, estaba tan triste como el y aquel nombre que dijo lo inquieto ¿quizás era su nombre el que menciono?.

-Dime ¿quien eres?

-Sasuke..

La pequeña volvió a repetir aquel nombre, el se coloco a su altura y la observo. Sus rasgos le eran familiares, pero no sabia a quien.

-¿quien es Sasuke?

La muchacha dejo de llorar y lo observo, con curiosidad. Era un anciano, de pelo completamente blanco, ojos rasgados y tan negros como los de ella, se notaba que en su juventud debió de ser muy guapo. Le sonrío , ya no estaba sola en aquel frío lugar, no sabia como había llegado ahí pero su mamá le había dicho que buscara a su padre ..Sasuke.

-Busco a mi papá… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que mi mamá me dijo que lo buscara …pero no se donde esta.

La niña volvió a llorar desconsoladamente , tapándose sus ojos con las manos.

-oye… no llores….¿como te llamas?

-Sarada… Sarada..no logro recordar mi apellido

-Esta bien Sarada… ¿sabes como llegaste aquí?

La niña movió su cabeza de manera negativa y lo observo.

-Bien….no importa…yo tampoco recuerdo como llegue aquí, tu mamá ¿también esta en este lugar? ¿recuerdas su nombre?

-No…ella… yo no recuerdo su rostro solo su voz …mi mami me quiere mucho…. Pero no se como se llama.

El Uchiha se rasco su canosa cabeza, todo estaba siendo mas confuso , el llanto de la niña lo desesperaba mas. Se disponía a marcharse cuando ella le tomo la mano.

-No me dejes…Sasuke

El la observo levantando una ceja. ¿El era Sasuke?

-Tienes que regresar… mamá esta en peligro.

-Yo no soy tu padre niña y suéltame la mano.

El Uchiha se puso a la defensiva, aquella chiquilla lo estaba exasperando y no soportaba mas el sonido de su llanto , quería alejarse de ella.

-Si ..ya recuerdo..tu eres mi papá Sasuke… mami me lo dijo …debes volver..ella esta mal

-Escucha niña yo no soy tu padre, no se quien es tu mamá ni se como llegaste aquí pero déjame en paz.

Sasuke se dio vuelta dandole la espalda a aquella niña y emprendiendo rumbo. Mientras mas se alejaba de ella mas fuerte se hacia el sonido del llanto que emitía Sarada, por lo que empezó a correr , fuerte y rápido , su senil cuerpo empezó a rejuvenecerse ya no se sentía tan anciano, miro sus manos la piel estaba sin arrugas ni manchas , miro un mechón de su flequillo el cual le tapaba por completo su ojo izquierdo era negro tan negro como el de aquella niña. Se detuvo en seco. Su corazón latía dolorosamente y lento , su respiración se hacia dificultosa y sus rodillas le temblaban . Se giro y ahí estaba aquella niña llorando, cabizbaja.

-buscala…regresa con ella…antes de que sea tarde.

Al decir aquellas palabras Sarada levanto su rostro con el Sharingan activado. Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos negros y de manera rápida muchas imágenes se le pasaron por su cabeza de su vida en la tierra hasta llegar a la ultima, en donde estaba Sakura en el suelo gritándole su nombre, golpeando el suelo llorando desconsoladamente con su abultado vientre de embarazo.

-Ya recordé…ya se quien soy…soy Sasuke Uchiha …niña…¿como vuelvo?

Sasuke se acerco a Sarada , poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña la tomo sin delicadeza de los hombros y la apretó , esperando una respuesta sin embargo la joven se empezó a desvanecer en sus brazos y el fue arrastrado por una corriente hacia un enorme agujero negro, cayo y cayo , era una caída libre , la sensación de vértigo hizo que le dieran nauseas , cerro sus ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrió, se topo con un techo blanco y unos ojos azules intensos que lo miraban.

-Sasuke….volviste.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: ESTIMADISIMOSSSS LECTORESSSS como están? claramente les traigo una nueva actualización :B , agradecida de todos ustedes por sus comentarios, visitas , por todooooo :D a sido una experiencia genial el publicar esta historia y ver la recepción que a tenido .Como ya saben le quedan pocos capítulos :( peroooo se vienen otras historias, otros dramas y mas SasuSaku que es mi pareja favorita , los adoro a todos , les deseo una buenísima semana y nos estamos leyendo :D**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO XIV**

-¡QUE NO TE DEBES LEVANTAR!

Naruto por enésima vez intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, quien había vuelto de la muerte hace menos de 1 hora y estaba sentándose en la cama dispuesto a largarse del hospital, retirándose todos los electrodos en su tórax y las vías venosas que poseía.

-Sasuke…oye… tienes que recuperarte …aun estas débil …teme…al menos deja que la vieja Tsunade te revise.

El Uzumaki intentaba por todos los medios hacer entrar en razón a su amigo , sin embargo este parecía ignorarlo por completo, fue en ese instante en que ingreso Tsunade-sama seguida del Hokage, los ANBUS y Shikamaru.

-¿A donde crees que vas muchacho?

La rubia mujer , tomo una tabla que se encontraba a los pies de la cama del peli negro , leyó algunas anotaciones medicas y se dirigió hacia el Uchiha. Saco una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y apunto una luz a los ojos de este revisándolos. El joven la miro molesto, aquella luz le molestaba sus sensibles ojos , sobre todo el izquierdo donde poseía su Rinegan.

-Bien …a simple vista te ves en perfectas condiciones , sin embargo me gustaría hacerte unos análisis antes de darte el alta.

Tsunade se giro y realizo algunas anotaciones en la tabla , dirigiéndose hacia el hokage.

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y busco con su mirada alguna pertenencia suya en la habitació los presentes guardaron silencio, veían al Uchiha como un muerto que acaba de revivir.

El peli negro se dirigió a paso calmo hacia la puerta y fue el Hokage quien rompió el silencio.

-¿A donde vas Sasuke?

Kakashi lo observo y levanto una ceja esperando a que su ex alumno dijera alguna palabra.

-¿Donde esta Sakura?

El Uchiha dirigió su mirada directamente hacia la del Sexto, estaba molesto. Acaba de despertar de un sueño algo extraño del cual no recordaba mucho y de todos los presentes ahí no estaba el rostro que deseaba ver , por lo que supuso que la Haruno había sido raptada por Madara.

-Sasuke… aun no hemos podido dar con el paradero de Sakura, esto esta siendo un completo fastidio.

Fue Shikamaru quien decidió intervenir en el incomodo momento , ya que el Uchiha miraba al sexto de manera desafiante como si en cualquier momento se desataría una guerra entre ellos.

-entonces…no me hagan perder mi tiempo.

El peli negro tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, estaba dispuesto a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a su mujer, por lo que no podía seguir desperdiciando otro minuto mas con los de Konoha.

-¡ESPERA MUCHACHO! ….primero los análisis y luego te puedes largar a donde quieras.

Tsunade le coloco una mano en el hombro al joven, intentando detenerlo, sin éxito.

-que no me importan tus análisis.

El Uchiha se giro enfrentando de nuevo a aquella molesta mujer, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todos ellos si era necesario para que lo dejaran en paz.

-ey Sasuke… tranquilo… aun no hemos dado con Sakura-chan…pero tenemos información y si nos unimos..todos podríamos…llegar a ella ¿Verdad Kakashi-sensei?

-Que me digas sexto Naruto… aaaa… en fin… Sasuke hay que conversar idear una estrategia con Shikamaru y encontrar a Sakura antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Vístete y te veo en mi oficina.

* * *

Llevaban un par de horas hablando y discutiendo la mejor manera de encontrar a la Haruno , sentados en una mesa redonda. Sasuke estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia , sentir que cada minuto que pasaba la vida de Sakura y de su hijo corría mas peligro lo estaban trastornando.

-Partiré ahora…no puedo seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo hablando.

El Uchiha se levanto de su asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto a quien tenia sentado en frente de el.

-¿Vienes? …

El Uzumaki le sonrió , para el aquella pregunta estaba de sobra ya que era obvio que lo ayudaría.

-No irán solos …los apoyaremos todas las naciones…ademas Sasuke ¿como piensas encontrar a Sakura?

Kakashi se cruzo de brazos y cargo su espalda en su asiento , con aspecto cansado definitivamente el puesto de Hokage no era para el.

-Madara para existir en este mundo tiene que robar chakra….y en nuestra ultima pelea estaba llegando a su limite…solo debo rastrear alguna fuente de chakra con la que el pueda seguir vivo…y para eso necesito a Karin.

-Bien…partiremos hoy en la noche, prepararemos a los Juonin , ANBUS y nos reuniremos con los demás kages de camino , Karin esa chica la pondremos a tu disposición y empezara a buscar alguna fuente de chakra masiva ahora, mientras tanto vayan a descansar, se termina la reunión.

Diciendo aquello Kakashi cerro el libro en donde había anotado todos los detalles de la reunión y los presentes desalojaron el lugar rápidamente.

* * *

No había podido conciliar el sueño en días por un pensamiento que la invadió como un cáncer. Estaba sola, la partida de Sasuke le había dejado una herida en el alma la cual jamas sanaría , estaba segura que no podía vivir en un mundo donde el no existía. Ya no sentía pena o tristeza, simplemente se le fueron las ganas de vivir y con ello todas sus emociones. Observo su vientre el cual no paraba de crecer, pronto nacería su hijo y Madara la asesinaría , quedándose con su único descendiente, sin embargo podía evitar aquella tragedia. Abrió la palma de su mano en donde sostenía aquella piedra , con la cual anotaba cada día que pasaba en ese infierno , era pequeña pero con una punta filosa la cual ella se había encargado de mantener así con un propósito muy distinto al de hacer rayas en la pared, ese pequeño trozo de roca seria la salvación para ella y su hijo.

Observo la piel de sus antebrazos tan blanca la hacia traslucir sus venas, seria muy fácil cortar aquella pálida piel y dejar que la sangre fluyera por esa herida para partir al otro mundo y quizás encontrarse con Sasuke. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro , debía reunir el valor suficiente y terminar con aquella pesadilla.

* * *

La arena les azotaba de lleno en sus rostros , caminaban con algo dificultad por aquella tormenta de arena, no se lograba distinguir muy bien en que dirección iban caminando, a pesar de ello nadie se quejaba ni demostraba signos de cansancio.

Gaara los iba guiando, estaban pasando cerca de su Aldea, siendo fácil el camino para el un hombre acostumbrado a aquel seco panorama.

-¿Como vas Karin?

Sasuke llevaba una capucha puesta en su cabeza parte de su larga y negra chaqueta que lo protegía de aquel árido panorama. Dirigió su atención hacia su compañera de equipo , quien caminaba a su lado concentrada en su labor.

-mmmm no es fácil encontrar al Shinju, pero …puedo detectar el chakra ..esta bastante lejos pero vamos en la dirección correcta.

Karin entrecerró sus ojos , la arena le hacia arder la vista mas no era un motivo para detenerse. El Uchiha no había mostrado simpatía con ella en todo el camino, si bien jamas le demostró cariño o interés en ella , siempre tuvo un trato amable pero ya las cosas habían cambiado y lo entendía. Nunca le perdonaría la traición que cometió , de entregar su ubicación a los de Konoha y menos ahora que seria padre pronto. Trago saliva con dificultad cuanto le dolía haberlo perdido, antes guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que aquel peli negro la tratara de una manera mas cercana o amorosa pero ahora….ahora las cosas se fueron al traste de la basura , con el embarazo de Sakura el Uchiha quedaba inalcanzable para ella , no quedándole otra opción de seguir a su lado nada mas que como una amiga.

El panorama iba cambiando , aquella tormenta de arena estaba quedando atrás para dar inicio a una tímida vegetación la cual se iba intensificando hasta convertirse en una enorme masa verde, arboles por todos lados, diversas plantas , se adentraron en esta sin titubear.

-puedo ..sentir que de aquí emana un enorme chakra…pero no percibo el de Sakura ni Madara …

-¿Nos habremos equivocado?

Naruto observo atento a Sasuke, dejando en al aire aquella interrogante. Todos los Jounin se detuvieron, Kakashi se acerco a los jóvenes para ver que es lo que sucedía.

-¿ Nos perdimos?

El Sexto Hokage se cruzo de brazos y espero respuesta de la peli rroja.

-Estoy segura que es aquí …¿no lo notan? El Shinju es la fuente masiva de energía del chakra , se siente en al aire , solo que hay algo que me esta impidiendo dar con el , una barrera o un jutsu.

El peli negro activo su Sharingan y miro a sus alrededores ,en busca de alguna barrera que fuera invisible al ojo humano. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, ya que habían perdido varios días en convencer a Karin de que lo ayudara, luego en determinar hacia donde ir y finalmente que todas las aldeas se unieran nuevamente, tiempo muy valioso que Sakura y su hijo no tenían, desde que despertó de aquel coma tenia la sensación de que su primogénito no seria hombre si no una niña y del peligro que lo acechaba .

Apretó los puños y tenso su mandíbula. Camino en círculos , deteniéndose en cada árbol, piedra o lo que encontrara en aquel lugar , buscando aquella barrera que les impedía dar con el Shinju. Los demás empezaron a dispersarse para hacer mas fácil aquella búsqueda. Fue Naruto quien logro dar con aquel jutsu , usando el chakra de Kurama pudo distinguirla.

-Sasuke! …ven…mira…

El rubio estaba apuntando a una enorme roca que si bien no tenia nada de especial a las ademas , esta era lisa y brillante, como si alguien la hubiese pulido , lo cual era raro para un lugar tan alejado de la mano del hombre.

El Uchiha se posiciono a su lado y en completa sincronización con su amigo atacaron aquella roca , uno usando el shidori y el otro el rasengan. Se produjo una explosión de proporciones y como un espejismo la vegetación que tenían ante ellos desapareció , aquella roca se fue esfumando dando paso a lo que andaban buscando.

-¡El SHINJU!

Ambos lo mencionaron de manera eufórica. Había un enorme socavón en la tierra , en donde se veía aquel gran árbol sagrado. Se elevaba por muchos metros hacia el cielo , su tronco era grande y grueso , en el centro de este había una esfera roja brillante . Sus ramas se extendían hasta muy alto , produciendo un efecto visual de que tocaba las nubes. En la base del Shinju sobresalían las raíces , gruesas , largas y retorcidas entre si.

-Naruto..mira…¿no te parece extraña la forma de aquella raíz?

Sasuke apunto a la mas gruesa de todas , por donde sobresalía una pequeña manilla de puerta , sin embargo no se distinguía en aquel pedazo de tronco el acceso.

Se disponían a bajar por aquel enorme socavón cuando los demás shinobis los alcanzaron , alertados por aquella explosión.

-Baya …estaba bien resguardado Madara.

Kakashi se posiciono entre medio de sus discípulos admirando la magnitud del Shinju y concluyendo de que el ancestro de los Uchihas debía de estar muy mal herido para ocultarse en aquel lugar.

-Les dije que no estaba equivocada…puedo sentir el chakra de Sakura….esta ..por debajo de la tierra muy profundo , esta en compañía de Madera y el Zetsu negro.

Karin observo con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke, había dado con la Haruno y el peor enemigo de todos , estaba preocupada de que el Uchiha pudiera morir a manos de aquel enfermo , si una vez casi lo logra esta vez podría cumplir con su cometido.

* * *

Caminaba en círculos adentro de la estrecha habitación, respirando profundamente y dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones. Pronto Madara la iría a buscar para que lo sanara como hacia cada día sin éxito , por lo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión. Sus manos le temblaban y apretaba con mas fuerza la filosa piedra , no tenia el valor para suicidarse , quizás si no estuviera embarazada ya lo habría hecho pero …. Matar a su hijo no nato era un crimen que esperaba que Kami le perdonara en la otra vida.

Se volvió a sentar en el suelo con mucha dificultad, el escaso alimento que le estaban proporcionando , mas la falta de comodidades y el maltrato al que estaba siendo sometida la tenían débil , concluyendo de que si no acaba ella misma con su existencia moriría de todas formas por las duras condiciones en las que se encontraba , incluso dudaba de poder dar a luz en aquel lugar y sin ninguna atención medica.

-bien…tu puedes Sakura…es lo ultimo.

Se volvió a dar ánimos , el corazón le latía muy fuerte y el aire no la estaba oxigenando como debía. Tomo con su mano temblorosa la piedra , clavándosela en su muñeca, despacio y suave. El filo le corto la piel , produciendo un pequeño corte del cual brotaba sangre.

Las lagrimas le caían por su rostro y su labio inferior le temblaba , había ya tomado su decisión en unos cuantos minutos estaría en el otro mundo , con su hijo y Sasuke.

-Mierda… esto duele

La peli rosada hizo un poco mas de fuerza en el objeto filoso , incrustándoselo un poco mas a fondo, miraba aquel viscoso liquido rojo salir con angustia pero sin arrepentimientos convencida de que era lo mejor. Iba a presionar un poco mas para dar con alguna vena o arteria de importancia cuando escucho pasos , provenían del pasillo. Debía ser aquel raro ser mitad negro y blanco que venia a buscarla , si no se apresuraba la encontraría con vida y en malas condiciones .

-Vamos Sakura tu puedes…

La vista se le empezaba a nublar , la perdida de sangre estaba haciendo efecto al sentir mareos y su visión borrosa, le faltaba un poco mas y enterraría por casi completo aquella piedra, estaba concentrada en eso cuando una voz muy familiar la llamo.

-¡SAKURA!

No sabia si estaba alucinando por la perdida de sangre o ya se había muerto , pero podía jurar escuchar la voz de ¿Sasuke? llamándola, si aun no había partido de este mundo estaba segura que pronto lo haría. Su corazón latió dolorosamente , pero la alegría que la embargo al saber que se reuniría con el amor de su vida muy pronto era indescriptible.

Iba a enterrar por completo aquel puntiagudo objeto cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe. La respiración se le corto , sus ojos se agrandaron y del impacto soltó la roca de su mano.

-Sa…suke..

Era el , no podía creerlo, era Sasuke Uchiha , estaba de pie con el rostro contraído , su melena desordenada , la observaba atento y en segundos lo tenia a su lado.

-¡¿Que hiciste?!

Sasuke tiro de su abrigo negro cortando un gran trozo de tela, para luego envolverle el ante brazo a Sakura y detener de alguna forma aquella hemorragia.

-¿Estoy..muerta?

La Haruno no comprendía como era posible que Uchia estuviera ahí junto a ella , se suponía que estaba muerto , ella misma lo vio perecer ante Madara, pero ahora lo podía sentir y tocar , su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y energía, su alma estaba en paz al saberlo vivo. El joven la tomo en brazos de manera firme y la apretó contra su pecho, tenia que sacarla de ahí antes de terminar con Madara. Bajo su vista hacia ella , lo miraba con tanto amor , sus enormes ojos verdes no le despegaban la vista como si no pudiera creerse que estaba vivo.

-ey..Sakura...estoy con ustedes...


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: Hola bellas y bellos lectores? como están? ...como siempre agradecida de todos ustedes, de sus mensajes de su mas de 4500 visitas y bueno de haberme dado ánimos para terminar esta historia. Les cuento con tristeza que queda 1 solo capitulo :( y se terminara la historia, le tengo mucho cariño a este fics ya que fue el primero que publique y el primero que me anime a terminar, fue un agrado compartirlo con ustedes y que se divirtieran tanto como yo. Ahora ...tengo muchas ideas en mi pequeña cabeza, ya hace una semanas empece a escribir mi nueva historia la cual espero publicar pronto así que si les gusto como redacto, mis dramas y todo eso podrán disfrutar de un nuevo culebrón romántico jajajaja me gusta mucho el anime de Naruto y la pareja de Sasuke y Sakura es mi favorita asi que claramente mis fics seran de esta bella pareja , yaa vamos a lo que nos convoca , los adoro a todos les mando muchas buenas vibras de donde sea que estén y a leer!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPITULO XV**

La saco rápido de aquel lugar , apretándola contra su cuerpo. El odio aumentaba en su interior por todo el daño causado a Sakura y a su hijo , estaba muy delgada a pesar de que su vientre estaba mas grande, tenia moretones en los brazos y aquella cortada casi mortal que ella misma se estaba haciendo cuando la encontró aumentaban las ganas de liquidar a Madara, lo haría pagar por cada lagrima de Sakura , cada maltrato que aya experimentado. Tenso tanto su mandíbula que sus dientes le dolieron.

Al salir del recinto la Haruno entrecerró sus ojos , desde hace tanto que no sentía el calor del sol tocarle su piel , fue muy gratificante , sin embargo no se comparaba con estar en brazos de Sasuke , comprobar que estaba vivo , desconocía como era que había sobrevivido pero ya tendrían tiempo de conversar.

-Sasuke…

La peli rosada lo observo , se veía tan guapo , todo un hombre , no quedaba ni un rasgo infantil ni adolescente , la incipiente barba que empezaba a salir y su rostro contraído hicieron que su corazón latiera rápido pero el dolor de su brazo hizo que gimiera e intentara llamar la atención del Uchiha.

-¿te duele la herida?

-Sí.

La joven le respondió de manera avergonzada , jamas se le ocurrió que él la pudiese encontrar en aquella situación , intentando suicidarse , agradecía a Kami de que hubiera llegado a tiempo y detenerla de un acto tan cobarde.

Sasuke apresuro su paso, era obvio que si no recibía atención medica Sakura no lograría aguantar más y mucho menos su hijo. El Sexto corrió hacia el tomando en brazos a Sakura.

-Esta muy débil…llévensela de aquí ..

-¿Que haras? Y ¿Naruto?

-Acabare con Madara …Naruto se quedo adentro

-Bien..tengan cuidado yo mismo llevare a Sakura de vuelta a Konoha..

-Kakashi…

-Dime Sasuke

-Cuídalos …por favor…

-Claro…y tu regresa con vida , ellos te necesitan.

Diciendo aquello el Uchiha se adentro nuevamente en aquel extraño lugar. Descendió rápido por las escaleras y en unos minutos se reunió con Naruto.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Sasuke…esta en aquella dirección… esta vez lucharemos juntos y terminaremos con esto …de veras.

Estaba muy cansado, el tiempo que llevaba obteniendo el chakra de la naturaleza solo le ayudaba a mantenerse pero no a sanar, persistía aquella pequeña herida en donde alguna vez tuvo la cara de Hashirama , la cual nunca sano. Se sentía un viejo enfermo, mas una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro , su hora se aceraba con la llegada de aquellos dos jóvenes sedientos de venganza.

Levanto su arrugado rostro y los observo.

-vaya…al fin me encuentran muchachos…

-Pagaras por todo… vengare cada sufrimiento causado a Sakura…y a mi hijo…

Sasuke empezaba a sentir correr por sus venas el odio, activando de una vez su Mangekyou Sharingan y su Shidori. Naruto no se quedo atrás y su cuerpo se volvió dorado , brillante con aquellas lineas negras, miro a su amigo con orgullo. Por fin había encontrado algo por que luchar, dirigir su odio hacia un bien y no causar mas daño, pelearía junto a el y acabarían con aquel ser para dar inicio a un mundo de paz.

Se abalanzaron ambos al mismo tiempo , Madara corto las raíces que lo mantenían conectado a aquella roca. Salto por sobre los jóvenes esquivando el ataque. Empezó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha formando una ya conocida bola negra , esta vez emitía ruidos electrizantes similar al del Chidori.

-si yo..muero…ustedes también.

El sexto se disponía a regresar a Kanoha con Sakura , no obstante fue ella quien le suplico que no la alejara de ahí, conociendo los riesgos que esto implicaba.

-por favor…no me lleve a Konoha….quiero estar aquí cerca de él…

-Sakura estas muy débil , necesitas atención medica .

-Puedo aguantar un poco mas Sexto.

Sakura fue depositada con sumo cuidado en el suelo por Kakashi. Se quito el vendaje de su muñeca y con su otra mano comenzó a auto sanarse. Los demás Juonin miraban curiosos aquella escena , ya que muchos daban por muerta a la joven y otros incrédulos de que llevaba en su vientre a un Uchiha. Karin se acerco de manera tímida hacia la peli rosada, la observo detenidamente , respirando mas tranquila al saber que estaba viva y no en tan malas condiciones como creyó.

-¿te ayudo?

Le ofreció de manera sincera su brazo , exponiendo las múltiples cicatrices de toda la gente que había ayudado. Sakura dudo , una vez ya había traicionado a Sasuke ¿por que seria diferente ahora?. Kakashi se alejo discretamente de las jóvenes , comprendiendo que tenían una conversación a solas pendiente.

-vamos…lo necesitas…tu hijo lo necesita.

Karin se sento junto a la Haruno , manteniendo su brazo extendido, mas Sakura solo se limito a observarlo sin entusiasmo.

-yo… lo siento. No supe aceptar mi derrota contra tu y Sasuke.

-yo jamas competí contra ti.

-ya lo se , me puse celosa de ti . Siempre estuve enamorada de Sasuke, estuve junto a él durante 5 años, peleando , defendiéndolo y muchas veces cure sus heridas con la esperanza de que algún día quizás el pudiera mirarme con otros ojos ,verme como mujer y no como una herramienta útil.

Karin hablaba mas para ella , necesitaba hacerle entender a Sakura los motivos que llevaron a separarla del Uchiha, buscando quizás un perdón por parte de la Haruno.

-conforme pasaron los años me resigne a que jamas el sentiría algo por mi , pero se sentía bien tenerlo cerca , escuchar su voz , despertarme y verlo , como nunca demostró interés en nadie me confié de que siempre seria así… hasta que …apareciste tu.

Sakura levanto su vista hacia aquella mujer , ante su mención . Nunca tuvo el amor del Uchiha , ni siquiera ahora que portaba en su vientre a su hijo, jamas le declaro su cariño ni siquiera aquella noche en que se entrego sin remordimientos a él ,por lo que tuviera que decir Karin despertó su curiosidad.

Sasuke contigo cambio , nosotros nos dimos cuenta tantos años junto a él te hace conocerlo. El día en que te tomo como rehén supe que tu serias la causante de enterrar todos mis sentimientos hacia él. La forma en que te miraba sin fruncir el ceño, sin aquellos ojos tan fríos, se notaba mas relajado contigo y claro.. como te defendía de mi y de cualquiera que quisiera herirte…confirmaron mis sospechas de que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ti , quizás ni el mismo lo sabia pero ante los ojos de nosotros era evidente.

No Karin..te equivocas… Sasuke jamas se habría enamorado..

Claro que si , mira donde esta en estos momentos peleando contra Madara por ti , por el futuro de su hijo. Anda déjame ayudarte , tómalo como una manera de pedir perdón por el daño causado y porque Sasuke me matara si se entera de que te deje herida casi moribunda sin mover un dedo.

Karin le sonrío sintiendo desde hace mucho paz en su interior , por fin hacia las cosas bien sin dañar a nadie. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa comprendiendo que todos cometen errores y es un acto de humanidad perdonar.

El sudor les caía por la cara , ambos jóvenes respiraban con dificultad. Se encontraban agotados de tanto luchar , el encierro de aquella cueva impedía la ventilación , por lo que se hacia asfixiante pelear con aquel ser ahí.

Sasuke se seco su flequillo con la manga del abrigo , desanudando el cuello de este y dejándolo caer al suelo. Así se encontraba mucho mas cómodo, inhalo todo el aire que pudo y expulso una gran bola de fuego la cual iba dirigida hacia su enemigo. Naruto al ver que Madara se distraía con la masa caliente que Sasuke le había lanzado corrió y lo golpeo por un costado , dandole con su pie de lleno en el tórax. El ancestro de los Uchiha salió disparado con quemaduras en su cuerpo y estrellándose contra la pared. La rabia iba en aumento, consiente de que estaba muy débil como para enfrentarse a solo a aquellos jóvenes no se detuvo a atacarlos. Se irguió con dificultad del suelo y les sonrió.

-Estoy cansado de todo este mundo … lleno de corrupciones e injusticias , yo …intente crear uno nuevo en donde reinara la paz y cuando me llegara mi hora de partir seria un nuevo Uchiha quien se encargaría de gobernar y asegurar un mundo más justo…ese iba a ser tu hijo Sasuke pero ¡TU TENIAS QUE ARRUINARLO TODO!

-¿realmente pensabas en hacer un nuevo mundo lleno de paz a costa del sufrimiento de mi mujer? La torturaste, golpeaste y humillaste ….¿Y CREES HACER ASI UN NUEVO MUNDO ? Te asesinare , no quedara ni rastro de tu inmundicia.

Sasuke hablo casi escupiendo las palabras , sentía tanto odio y repugnancia de Madara que solo pensaba en matarlo. Naruto le toco su hombro izquierdo sonriéndole.

-Hermano..el solo quiere fastidiarnos, míralo ya no queda nada del gran Madara..terminemos esto.

Sasuke asintió y relajo su cuerpo , quería salir luego de ahí e ir con Sakura , olvidar todo su pasado oscuro y empezar una vida nueva junto a ella y su hijo.

-Sasuke…no me queda mucho chakra , Kurama me entregara el que le queda y caerá dormido , será nuestra ultima oportunidad.

-Estamos igual.

Ambos jóvenes se concentraron , Naruto desactivo aquel amarillo oro brillante que poseía para volver a sus ropas de siempre. Apretó su muñeca derecha para poder contener la gran cantidad chakra, se le empezaba a formar un rasengan muy fuerte y grande , costándole trabajo contenerlo por lo que se debía ayudar con su otro brazo. Sasuke acumulo todo su chakra en su brazo izquierdo, al ser su brazo dominante le costaría menos trabajo dominarlo. El chidori se formo generando un sonido electrificante muy intenso. El rubio lo miro y asintió su cabeza , era la señal de atacar. Corrieron rápido hacia madera quien los estaba esperando con una bola gigante negra . Los jóvenes se abalanzaron hacia él y hubo un choque de los chakras. Se ilumino todo el recinto y el impacto de las energías produjo una explosión , con desprendimiento de la tierra.

—-

Kakashi tomo en brazos a Sakura , todos saltaron hacia la copa de los arboles. La tierra se empezaba a ahuecar, abriéndose enormes grietas en está. El Shinju empezaba a secarse desde la raíz hacia arriba , para luego empezar a desmoronarse . El ruido de la caída de los escombros más el de aquella explosión subterránea los dejo a todos con un zumbido en los oídos. La pelirrosa no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían , había mucho humo y la angustia de no ver a Sasuke ni Naruto salir la estaba matando.

-Estarán bien…tranquila…el prometio volver.

El Sexto agudizo su vista , e intento calmar a Sakura. Estaban en una rama firme y a mucha altura de donde hubo aquel derrumbe. Buscaba con la mirada a sus discípulos , sin éxito solo se distinguían rocas y arboles caídos , pero nada los muchachos.

-¡ESTAN VIVOS!

Fue Karin quien grito , por un momento dejo de sentir la presencia de ellos pero fue producto del choque de chakras luego los distinguía , seguían con vida.

Sakura se llevo una mano a su corazón necesitaba calmarse , si Karin decía que estaban vivos así debía de ser. Quizás estaban enterrados bajo tierra pero seguían respirando. Una vez que la tierra dejo de moverse y el suelo se hizo mas estable , todos los Hokages y Juonin descendieron de la copa de los arboles, debían buscar con vida a Sasuke y Naruto.

Kakashi bajo con Sakura , sabiendo que era algo riesgoso mas si no lo hacia él la Haruno era capaz de lanzarse sin importarle su avanzado embarazo. El humo empezaba a disiparse sin embargo no habían rastro de los jóvenes. La peli rosada empezaba a desesperarse , rompiendo peñascos y tirando ramas de los arboles con la ilusión de encontrarlos. Todos estaban en eso hasta que un Juonin grito.

-¡AHI VIENEN!

Apunto muy lejos de ellos encima de una enorme roca, estaban los dos. Ambos jóvenes se mantenían en pie apoyándose entre ellos. Naruto observo la cantidad de Juonin que estaban ahí esperándolos, sonriéndoles.

-al fin…se acabo..Sasuke..lo logramos.

El Uchiha levanto la cabeza, se sentía agotado , intento quitarse su flequillo de la cara sin lograrlo. Fue cuando se percato de que su brazo izquierdo estaba destruido abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego mirar a Naruto quien solo tenia un brazo , ambos habían perdido su extremidad con el ataque final a Madara.

-mierda…Naruto..se me esta nublando la vista.

a mi igual teme…¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!

Ambos cayeron al suelo esperando ser atendido por los jounin. Sakura observo con horror como se desplomaban en el suelo. Corrió como pudo hacia ellos. Los Juonin los bajaron de aquella enorme piedra para ser atendidos rápidamente por los ninja médicos.

-¡SASUKE!

La joven le gritó debido a la multitud que los rodeaba no pudo acercarse mas y lo llamo , levantándole una mano. El Uchiha apenas la distinguió la falta de sangre y chakra estaba quedando en evidencia ,mas no dejo de sonreírle a ella al fin estaban a salvo y vivos.

—-

Habían pasado 7 días desde que se enfrentaran a Madara. Él había sido dado de alta del Hospital junto a Naruto . Se había alojado en al casa de este y desde hace 1 semana que no veía a Sakura ya que la mantenían en cuidados críticos por su embarazo. Había tenido una fuerte discusión con Tsunade por dejarlo afuera de esto pero ella le aseguraba que era para mantenerla tranquila. Aquel día se dirigía hacia la oficina del Hokage sus cargos serian leídos y junto eso su sentencia la cual aceptaría con la condición de ver a su hijo nacido primero y después la cumpliría. No iba nervioso mas bien estaba en paz , por fin se terminaría su venganza. Entro a la oficina del Sexto , estaba Naruto de pie esperándolo.

-Kakashi.

Saludo secamente a la máxima autoridad de Konoha , volviendo a su actitud fría y distante.

-Sasuke..¿como estas?¿como sigue tu herida?

Kakashi dejo encima del escritorio el documento que leía para observar a su discípulo. Era un hombre , no quedaba nada del joven solitario que alguna vez fue parte de su equipo 7. Tenia puesto un pantalón negro , una camisa ploma y una chaqueta ceñida a su cuerpo sin mangas . El sexto aun no se acostumbraba a la ausencia del brazo izquierdo, mas no le dio mayor importancia debía enfocarse en lo que los convocaba. Sasuke miro donde debía de estar su extremidad izquierda sin importancia , aquello lo había marcado , siempre recordaría lo que fue , el daño que causo y el precio que pago para corregirlo.

-bien.

-que bueno… en presencia de Naruto como testigo de fe leeré tus cargos y tu castigo.

-Solo lea mi castigo , los cargos ya los conocemos.

-esta bien… tu castigo será servir a Konoha en misiones secretas y ocultas durante 10 años, sin importar lo lejos y/o difíciles y/o riesgosas que estas sean tu las realizaras , podrás volver cuando las termines a Konoha y una vez se te asigne una nueva tendrás que partir.

Kakashi leyó firme el castigo dado al Uchiha , era justo ya que había evitado que lo encerraran de por vida en la carel. Naruto no disimulo su tristeza , mandarían durante largos 10 años a su amigo a misiones lejos de su gente y familia, se perdería casi toda la infancia de su hijo y dejaría sola a Sakura.

-acepto mi castigo sin protestar solo tengo una condición.

-adelante…dila..

-empezare las misiones una vez que mi hijo nazca, al menos quiero conocerlo antes de partir y poder hablar con Sakura.

-Tranquilo …este castigo se llego en acuerdo con todos los Hokages y todos estábamos en conocimiento de que pronto serias padre por lo que tus misiones empezaran cuando tu hijo cumpla 1 año .

El Uchiha asintió de manera agradecida , Kakashi le estaba dando 1 año para estar con su nueva familia , mucho mas de lo que pudo pedir. La puerta se abrió de golpe con un Shikamaru pálido y agitado.

-Sasuke …¡Sakura esta dando a luz a tu hijo!

—

Joder como dolían las contracciones. Su vientre se ponía rígido imposibilitandole respirar y solo podía apretar sus dientes mientras se aferraba a las barandas de la camilla , en espera de que pasara.

Tsunade-sama ingreso sudorosa a la habitación chequeando los monitores y sueros.

-ya pronto nacerá…tranquila niña debes respirar.

-¿donde esta Sasuke? AAAAHH!

Hablo con dificultad ya que una nueva contracción la estaba dejando sin aliento. Desde que llego a Konoha solo había sido visitada por Tsunade, Naruto y el Hokage en el Hospital y todos evadían cuando preguntaba por el Uchiha , temiendo incluso que se había ido dejándola para siempre.

-Sakura debes respirar profundo , llamare a Shizune y me ayudara con tu parto.

-llame…a Sasuke… no podre..so..la…

-Tranquila …claro que lo harás , vuelvo enseguida.

La rubia mujer salió con rapidez de la habitación dejando a una asustada peli rosada. Una nueva contracción hizo que se sentara en la cama y cerrara los ojos fuertemente mientras la aguantaba. Quería llorar pero no del dolor si no de la soledad en la que se encontraba , aun permanecía débil por el cautiverio en que Madara la mantuvo y sin Sasuke a su lado se sentía incapaz de traer a su hijo al mundo. Sollozo en silencio , la contracción iba en regresión permitiéndole respirar mejor , mas las lagrimas no dejaban de derramarse en su rostro.

-Sasuke..

Lo menciono como si con aquello el aparecería y le diría que todo estaba bien. Apretó su mandíbula y grito sintiendo una nueva contracción, si Tsunade no volvía pronto daría a luz sola a su bebe.

-dios como duele.

La puerta se abrió y Sakura se olvido por unos segundos del dolor al sorprenderse de quien estaba ahí.

-Sasuke.

-Sakura.

La joven le sonrió brevemente , ya que una nueva contracción la hizo aferrarse con fuerza a las barandas de la cama y apretar sus ojos. Sasuke se movió rápido al lado de ella , tomo una toalla de mano del velador y le seco la frente a la joven. Se veía muy pálida y sudorosa , poniéndolo nervioso.

-¿por..que..volv..iste?

-Tonta , no iba a dejarte.

El Uchiha sentía la impotencia de no poder ayudarla a aliviar su dolor y preocupándose si era normal que estuviera con aquellas contracciones tan fuertes y seguidas. Tsunade entro con Shizune en la habitación , miro con reproche al Uchiha ya que este ingreso sin autorización mas no pudo sacarlo del recinto para bien o para mal era el padre de la criatura.

-bien cariño.. ¿estas lista?

-dios sáquemelo me duele mucho.

Tsunade se posiciono entre medio de las piernas de la joven lista para recibir al nuevo Uchiha. Sasuke miro molesto a aquella mujer , sintiéndose incómodo por la posición en la que se encontraba Sakura, no le hacia gracia que otros vieran a su mujer abierta de piernas exponiéndose. La joven le tomo la mano apretándola , sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy contigo, saldrá todo bien.

-Sí.

La joven le sonrió de manera cansada y empezó a pujar, quizás fueron unos minutos pero el los sintió como horas. Había mucha sangre y Sakura estaba cada vez mas pálida , del miedo que sintió de quizás perderla en el parto le dio un beso en su frente intentando darle ánimos para que pujara con mas fuerza. Ambos se miraron , ella con su cálidos ojos verdes y el con las cejas fruncidas preocupado , ninguno de los dos hablo porque no era necesario , el amor que se tenían quedaba en aquella cálida mirada que se dieron. Sakura pujo una vez mas y el llanto del recién nacido sonó en la habitación. Se paralizo , miro aquel pequeño ser humano que acababa de nacer, incrédulo de que él era el padre de algo tan inocente y puro. Tsunade le dejo al bebe en el pecho a Sakura , quien no paraba de llorar y acurrucarlo en su regazo.

-Felicidades es una hermosa niña


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: HOLAAAAAAAAA COMO ESTAN? adivinen les traigo el final :( , me costo mucho escribirlo , estaba pensado en mi cabecita pero no podía redactarlo , me dio pena ...mi primera historia y ya se termino ._. , ademas les pido disculpas por la tardanza estoy haciendo turnos de 24 horas en el hospital y no e tenido tiempo ni de respirar, pero para que vean que no me olvido de ustedes voy a hacer las menciones a todos los que me escribieron y siguieron desde el principio y a los que se unieron después:**

 **-Krol: gracias por seguirme desde el primer capitulo, fuiste muy acertado o acertada (perdón no se si eres hombre o mujer xd pero no es relevante) en las conclusiones que sacabas muchas gracias por leerme desde el principio.**

 **-weriita: asumo que me lees desde Mexico jajajaja muchas gracias! por tus mensajes y seguirme en a historia :) espero que leas mis próximos dramas y te entretengas!**

 **-Marishka16: señoraaa gracias por leerme desde el primer capitulo, me daba risa leer tus mensajes eres chistosa jajajaja te dejo la invitación para que leas mi próxima creación :D y así poder divertirme con tus mensajes.**

 **-Adrit126: hola! gracias por leer mi historiaaaaa :D , por tus teorías y alentarme a seguir escribiendo este fics , me seguiste desde el primer capitulo y ya llegamos al final , muchas muchas muchas graciasssss.**

 **-Soluchiha25: gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un mensajito :D breve pero me gusta que opinen y digan si le gusta o no mi historia ,gracias por leerme!**

 **-Diana: graciassss por tus elogios a mi historia perdón por el derrame que casi de causo jajajajaj , por dar tu opinión y obviooo agradecida de que me ayas** **leído :D , espero ver tus reviews en mi próxima historia y que te sigan divirtiendo :D**

 **-Aura117: estoy feliz de que te aya gustado mi historia, te agradezco la chancla que me tiraste jajajajaja , espero que te ayas divertido y gracias por dejarme mensajes :)**

 **-Anabelle12: oye ...algo nada que ver...que miedo tu name jajajaja como que reza un padre nuestro antes de escribirte jajajaja te agradezco la critica constructiva , que te aya gustado y disfrutado :D muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempito para mi fics y dejar unos mensajes!**

 **-Jessica Ivonne: oye leerte un capitulo 2 veces me hizo sentir muy alabada jajajajajaja que bueno que te gusto y te agradezco los mensajes, la buena onda y el tiempo que invertiste en leer mi historia espero no haberte defraudado.**

 **-Valentina366: hola amiga gracias por que ayas amado mi historia jajajaja muchas gracias por leerme y espero que aya cumplido con tus expectativas :) te agradezco desde el fondo de mi enano ser!**

 **-rainandwind: holaaa gracias por leerme amigo o amiga (otro mas que me deja con la duda de que es jajajaja ) te agradezco por los mensajes, el tiempo invertido y espero que te aya gustado de principio a fin :)**

 **Creo que los mencione a todos los que me dejaron un mensaj muchos jajajaja soy una persona agradecida , nunca pensé que mi historia a legaría a leer alguien para serles sincera y que les aya gustado a ustedes y que mas de 5.000 personas a visitaran pues me dejo una bonita experiencia y ganas de escribir otros dramas que tengo en mente :D COMO LES MENCIONE A ALGUNOS ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRA HISTORIA QUE PRONTO PUBLICARE PARA QUE ESTEN ATENTOS, una vez mas les agradezco su paciencia en las actualizaciones , la espera de este capitulo que me costo mucho escribir y desde el fin del mundo (que es en donde vivo jajaja) les mando besitos , abrazos y buena onda :D NOS LEEEMOSSSSSSSS!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

El atardecer estaba muriendo en las montañas, dando bellos matices en el cielo de color rojo, azul y morado. El frío invierno estaba quedando atrás para darle una bienvenida a las tardes más calurosas. Suspiro moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando disminuir su ansiedad, a pesar de la tranquilidad que reinaba en su casa el se encontraba nervioso. Se levantó de la mecedora y camino por el corredor, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la entrada del jardín con la esperanza de que ella volviera pronto. Volvió a sentarse y exhaló , quizás no debería ser tan paranoico con Sakura ya no existían peligros que los asecharan pero aun así no lograba estar tranquilo cuando ella decidía salir sola de compras o ir al hospital a trabajar o donde se le ocurriera ir sin é un llanto infantil que lo trajo de vuelta , poniéndolo en alerta. Se levantó apresurado de la mecedora e ingresó a su hogar. En una pequeña cuna hecha de madera estaba su hija, despertando de la siesta con hambre. Sudo frío estaba pasando lo que tanto temía , su heredera despierta y Sakura no regresaba para alimentarla. La tomo con su brazo y la acomodó con algo de dificultad , la pérdida de su extremidad no le impedía usar su katana ni tampoco hacer jutsus pero le era muy complejo tomar en brazos a su pequeña ,mudarla o mecerla. Empezaba a desesperarse ya que la bebe no paraba de llorar.

-Sarada por favor...shhhh...tranquila.

La mecía con suavidad sin lograr calmarla. Estaba al borde del colapso con aquella niña, llevaban días sin dormir turnándose con Sakura en las noches y ya el cansancio mental y físico se le estaba notando. Como si fuera una luz de esperanza escucho la cerca del patio delantero abrirse , corrió con la bebe en brazos a la entrada esperando que Sakura hubiera llegado.

-Sakura! Al fin lleg..

-COMO SE TE OCURRE ESTAR CON SARADA EN EL PATIO!

La peli rosada estaba furiosa, empezaba a caer la noche y su hija estaba en el jardín inhalando el aire frío y llorando desconsolada. Le quito la bebe a Sasuke e ingreso al living ,sentándose en el sillón y dándole lactancia , Sarada se acopló al pecho materno succionando con fuerza. Sasuke se quedó de piedra en el patio, sin saber que había hecho mal. Molesto por la actitud de la Haruno ingresó a su hogar. Iba a contestarle por su prepotencia pero enmudeció al instante, ver a la joven sentada con su hija en brazos alimentándola mientras le cantaba una canción infantil lo hacía sentir feliz, como si después de tantos años de venganza, vagando por el mundo solo alimentándose cada día de su odio y reviviendo cada noche la muerte de sus padres y de Itachi por fin había encontrado un lugar en la tierra al cual pertenecer, un hogar en donde tenía a su esposa que lo amaba sin siquiera el merecerlo y una hija que le robaba el aliento cada vez que sonreía o balbuceaba , por fin había encontrado la paz que tanto busco . Observó lo que le quedó de extremidad izquierda valiendo la pena haberla perdido por su familia ,convencido de que si tuviera que volver a luchar contra Madara lo haría sin pensarlo.

-Sasuke -kun... ¿te encuentras bien?

Sakura había acostado a la satisfecha bebe en la cuna mientras le conversaba de la paciente que había ido a visitar al Uchiha sin obtener respuesta hasta que lo vio absorto en sus pensamientos mirando su extremidad izquierda ,preocupándola.

-si...

-oye...perdón por gritarte cuando llegue, es que la escuche llorar a distancia y verte con ella afuera más el frío que está haciendo me moleste …lo siento..

-está bien no pasa nada..

Sakura se sentó en el sillón y le hizo una señal para que se acomodara a su lado. El corazón del peli negro se le disparó, la convivencia con su esposa lo hacía sentir como un idiota enamorado. Tenerla cerca lo ponía nervioso , a pesar de compartir la cama todas las noches y no poder controlarse para hacerle el amor, persistía esa sensación de un nudo en el estómago y su corazón que corría una loca carrera.

Se sentó en aquel sillón de dos cuerpos , ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y aspiró el olor de su cabello tan suave y dócil , le habría gustado que Sarada tuviera ese color exótico y no el de é ó aquella vez que estuvo en coma y vio a su hija d años pidiéndole que regresara al principio creyó que había sido un sueño confuso pero con el paso de los días se fue dilucidando y haciéndose cada vez más claro.

-Sakura...¿sabes por que le coloqué Sarada a nuestra hija?

-mmmmm no...nunca me lo había preguntado.

-cuando estuve en coma ella se comunicó conmigo , me dijo que se llamaba Sarada y la vi, era pequeña y delgada con el pelo negro y usaba unos lentes de marco pidió que volviera a buscarte.

-¿enserio?

-Sí

-nuestra hija es maravillosa ¿no lo crees Sasuke?

-si...ustedes lo son.

Sasuke pasó su brazo por detrás de Sakura para atraerla más hacia él , cada día se le hacía más insostenible la idea de separarse de ella, por lo que cumplir con el castigo encomendado por el sexto sería la misión más compleja de su vida.

-Sakura...

si?

Yo... ya sé que estamos casados pero hay algo que te quiero decir

¿Te arrepentiste? Digo ...se que te viste forzado por el nacimiento de Sarada pero..estoy segura que con el tiempo tú podrías

Shhhh hablas mucho

Sakura levantó su rostro para enfrentarlo. Estaba consiente de que el Uchiha jamás se habría casado con ella de no ser por el nacimiento de Sarada sin embargo ella aceptó aquella torpe propuesta de matrimonio sabiendo que era por un tema de responsabilidad y no de amor , más no perdía la esperanza de que algún día él lograra aunque sea quererla un poco.

-yo... yo te amo.

Sasuke la miro directo a sus bellos ojos verdes, trago saliva de manera dificultosa. Expresar sus sentimientos había sido siempre muy complejo para el. Sakura parpadeo varias veces procesando lo que había escuchado, ni en sus mejores sueños o fantasías con el Uchiha había una confesión de amor.

-se que quizás no e sido el esposo perfecto , estoy consiente de que tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo pero ...me siento afortunado de que pese a todas las cosas que hice tú jamás dejaste de creer en mi...

-Sasuke -kun...

-y despertar cada día a tu lado para mi es lo mejor que me ha sucedido por fin siento que pertenezco a un hogar...y antes de que yo parta a cumplir mis misiones por 10 años tenia que decírtelo.

Sasuke le besó la frente y borró una lagrima que caía del rostro de su joven esposa.

-Sasuke...yo siempre te amado desde que era una niña y te perseguía en la escuela ... fue muy molesta para ti ¿verdad?

-algo...de hecho muy molesta ... pero sin darme cuenta era algo que yo necesitaba. Oye...¿sabes que me iré por 10 años?

-si

-¿me esperarás?

La pregunta quedó en el aire seguida de silencio. Sasuke se empezaba a preocupar por la respuesta de la Haruno, ella estaba en todo su derecho de rehacer su vida y separarse de él al pasar los años lejos de ellas. Quizás podría tolerar que otro hombre llegara a dormir con su esposa, estando lejos de casa no tendría que ver aquello pero eso de todas formas lo mantenía intranquilo torturándolo en los momentos de paz y peor era imaginar a su hija diciéndole padre a otro hombre que no fuera él. Apretó de manera inconsciente a Sakura con su brazo como si con ello pudiera retenerla por siempre a su lado.

-oye ...cariño... ¿ves esto?

La peli rosada percibió el nerviosismo del joven, tenso su mandíbula al punto de que escuchaba sus dientes rechinar y sin mencionar que la estaba apretando demasiado hacia el. Le mostró su mano en donde reposaba en su dedo anular una hermosa alianza de matrimonio. Sasuke observó desganado aquella joya, había sido una boda rápida y sencilla , pero fue el día más feliz de su vida claro después del nacimiento de su hija.

-esto significa que estaré contigo hasta el fin de mis días y si tendré que esperarte por 10 o 20 o 100 años lo haré.

Sakura le sonrió y besó su mejilla , el olor masculino de su marido le lleno los pulmones sin poder evitar gemir. Era un aroma afrodisíaco para ella por tantos años añoro sentirlo cerca suyo en su piel y ahora que podía no se detendría ni disimularía en inhalarlo.

-Sakura... no hagas eso...

-hacer ¿que?

La joven pelirrosa se apoyo a los costados de Sasuke, dejándolo acostado en el sillón con ella encima. Besó su mejilla , mandíbula y cuello. Mordisqueando su oreja suavemente provocándolo.

-Sakura...por favor...está Sarada durmiendo...

-¿y eso que? Es una bebe que no sabe de estas cosas...

Sasuke cerro los ojos dejándose llevar. La sensación de hormigueo que le daba al sentir los labios de Sakura sobre su piel se hacia muy placentera. Acomodo a su esposa de modo que quedo recostada sobre él. Con su brazo ejerció presión en la zona lumbar de la joven apretándola mas. Quería que sintiera lo que estaba provocándole.

-mmmm cariño…¿vamos al dormitorio?

Le levanto una ceja en espera de alguna respuesta de su esposa. Esta se mordió el labio ,desviando su mirada hacia la cuna de madera en donde seguía descansando su hija y volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

-no …hagámoslo aquí..

-¿aquí…?

Sakura lo beso sin esperar mas , el tiempo que poseían para tener intimidad era escaso por no decir nulo desde que eran padres. Se les pasaban los días entre cambios de pañales, llantos de bebe y trabajo , quedando pocas oportunidades como esta para desperdiciarlas. La Haruno se aferro con ambos brazos al cuello de Sasuke profundizando mas el beso mientras que el la apretaba mas , haciendo evidente la erección que poseía.

-Sasu….ke..

-Shhhh…

El calor parecía ascender de manera rápida , sintiéndose ambos sofocados. Sakura quedo a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, sacando su polera de manera rápida lanzándola al suelo mientras el que el Uchiha desabotonaba su camisa sin quitarle la vista a su mujer ambos quedaron semi desnudos en cuestión de segundos.

-el pantalon… me …molesta…

Mientras lo besaba intentaba abrir el pantalón de su esposo, lo quería en su interior ahora y aquella prenda era lo único que le estaba impidiendo su unión.

-con cuidado Sakura.

Sasuke intento ayudarla con la labor pero su único brazo aun le imposibilitaba hacer algunas labores como abrir un botón , ambos tiraron la prenda y sin mediar fuerzas Sakura cayo al suelo de espalda , provocando un leve estruendo el cual fue seguido del llanto de una bebe.

-no…mierda..

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón resignado a que su hora de placer había terminado antes de empezar. La Haruno se levanto molesta del suelo cogió su polera colocándosela para luego sostener en brazos a Sarada quien lloraba de manera desconsolada.

-¿lo dejamos para más tarde?

Sin perder la esperanza de que haría dormir pronto a su hija , le dejo aquella propuesta a su esposo quien solo le asintió para irse a dar una ducha fría.

* * *

Camino lento hacia su casa. Había sido llamado por el Sexto para informarle de que mañana partiría a su primera misión secreta lejos de su hogar. Serian 10 largos años así , viajando por el mundo , a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su casa , era inevitable el sentimiento de angustia opresiva en su pecho. Se perdería tantas cosas de su hija , quien apenas decía 4 palabras y aun no caminaba esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarlo por el abandono en el que se encontraría durante todos esos años sin saber de el ni verlo. Sabia que Sakura mantendría su recuerdo vivo pero no compensaba con la ausencia paterna. Tenso su mandíbula al pensar en su esposa , era joven y podría aburrirse de esperarlo , siempre fue una joven codiciada por los solteros de Konoha y ella solo tuvo ojos para él , ¿que pasaría si cambiaba de parecer durante su ausencia?. Aquel pensamiento lo amargo sintiendo hasta asco de que otro hombre osara siquiera en mirar a su mujer.

-¡PAPÁ!

Una voz infantil muy aguda lo saco de sus pensamientos , estaba parado en frente de su casa los símbolos de su clan pintados en la pared eran como una marca personal de que todo lo que habitaba adentro le pertenecía. Le sonrío a su pequeña , que estaba sentada sobre una alfombra de goma la cual se encontraba sobre el pasto, se divertía jugando con unas muñecas de trapo. Desde hace una semana que había aprendido a decir papá y cada vez que se lo gritaba su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo, el era el merecedor de aquella breve palabra que tanto significaba.

Entro con tranquilidad a su casa, todos los pensamientos negativos sobre su ausencia durante los próximos 10 años desaparecieron con solo ver a su hija. La bebe le estiro ambos brazos para que la alzara.

-¿no quieres jugar?

-¡PAPÁ!

Volvió a sonreírle tomándola sin dificultad con su brazo, la apego a su costado. Sarada le dio besos en su mejilla mientras no paraba de gritar papá.

-hija vamos a comer…¿sasuke?

-volví… creo que tenemos que hablar.

Sakura apareció en la puerta de entrada de la casa, había dejado 5 minutos a Sarada sola en el jardín para ella poder terminar de calentarle la comida. No escucho la cerca abrirse en ningún momento por lo que le sorprendió ver a su esposo de pie en al patio con su hija en brazos.

Se sentaron los 3 en la mesa , Sakura le daba la comida a Sarada y Sasuke las observaba en silencio. Sabia que aquella conversación seria mas difícil de lo pensado pero no tenia mas tiempo de dilatarla ya que partiría en la madrugada.

-El Sexto ya me dio la primera misión estaré fuera por mas de 6 meses , no puedo decirte a donde iré y solo se me esta permitido enviar cartas y documentación a Kakashi.

Sakura se mantenía concentrada en alimentar a su bebe, creyendo que con aquella acción la realidad se esfumaría y lo que su esposo le decía no pasaría nunca.

-A partir de mañana empiezo a cumplir mi castigo y será así por los próximos 10 años … estarás protegida por Kakashi y después por Naruto cuando asuma el puesto de Hokage…Sakura..mírame.

La Haruno dejo el pocillo con comida en la mesa. No quería enfrentar la realidad , había pasado 1 año viviendo con Sasuke y a partir de mañana despertaría sola en su cama , no lo vería llegar en las tardes después de su entrenamiento ni tendrían aquellas conversaciones a altas horas de la noche , Sarada crecería sin una imagen paterna presente y seria así hasta a su adolescencia. El labio le tembló imposibilitando el poder hablar , solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos sin mencionar nada.

-Prometo cuidarme , no me expondré a peligros innecesarios y volveré al lado de ustedes cuando esto termine…si es que tu ..me lo permites..

-Sasuke….yo te amo desde que te conocí …a sido así toda mi vida y este ultimo año junto a ti y nuestra hija , a sido el mas hermoso de todos. Te estaré esperando , mantendré tu imagen viva para Sarada…solo debes volver con nosotras cuando todo termine.

-Sakura…gracias por todo , por darme una familia , por mantenerte a mi lado pese..a las cosas que hice y por soportar esto…no será fácil ..para ninguno de los tres pero te prometo que volveré.

-mas te vale.

Aquel día el almuerzo duro más que los otros , la cena se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche , Sarada durmió al medio de sus padres siendo la única que pudo conciliar el sueño ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo. Sasuke y Sakura conversaron toda la noche , sin dejar de mirarse ni tocarse, con la promesa de que algún día volverían a ser la familia que eran y de que su amor perduraría hasta que sus corazones dejaran de latir.

 **FIN.**


End file.
